The Rejection
by Ashwyn of Mirkwood
Summary: Leopardkit didn't ask to be born like this. She never asked for the Clan rules to be this twisted. In this world, deformities in the Clan are not allowed, and Leopardkit is determined to put a stop to it.
1. Prologue

**/ I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS /**

**Hey guys!**

**So Leafkit's Prophecy is kinda terminated, but I am working on a new story. It deals with the topic of hating people because of how they were born (like hating a person for being deaf/blind/autistic/etc) so I was hesitating on publishing this in case of hurting people's feelings or giving off the wrong message. So I will just publish the first chapter and you guys tell me whether I should continue or not. Thanks guys :) **

* * *

Prologue

When the first cat was thrown out, turmoil had broken out.

This was what had crossed the gold-and-white tabby she-cat known as Springshine thought as her first kit was brought into the world. She felt a strong surge of dread as she turned to face her only kit.

The tiny kit was a pale, sandy colour with darker markings. Her wet fur was tussled from the fervent licking from Hawkwing, the silver medicine cat. Springshine felt her heart beat wildly in her chest as she nosed her kit in the chest. Her heart plummeted when she saw her kit's paw. The delicate paw, where the markings swirled down like a spiral into a huge pure gold spot that covered the kits paw...or _stump_.

Springshine buried her face in her paws. _Oh no, no, no, no…_ The kits front leg, which should have ended in a petite, golden paw, was a stump. No paw, no claws, no nothing. It was just a stump. Useless. Stump. The sandy kit yawned, oblivious to the torrent of emotions her mother was feeling. Springshine looked at the kit sadly, depression clawing at the corners of her heart, threatening to overwhelm her. The first cat that was thrown out; it had been her father.

He had looked just like the kit. Springshine could just see his joyous spirit in the kit already. His sandy fur was present too, with the kit's sandy-gold pelt shining in the sunlight that had pushed it's way through the nursery's walls. Who would have thought not having a tail would be his downfall?

That fateful day at the Gathering, Silverstar, Rabbitstar, Vinestar and Petalstar had decided that all 'deformities' to be cast out. "They are a weakness to the Clans!" Vinestar had declared when there had been yowls of objection from the kin of the Unnatural. Springshine remembered pressing close to her father as the swarm of infuriated Clan cats gathered below the tree where the leaders spoke, crying out in fury and horror. She also remembered her father, the brave and powerful deputy, Stormcrest, being torn away from her as she raced after the cats carrying her father away. His last yowl was 'look after your mother'. Springshine remembered how she had reached out to him, how in that last moment of contact, Stormcrest had expressed all of his love and care for Springshine and her mother in his large, round, shining sky blue eyes and a purr that 'everything would be alright'. Springshine had sobbed at that spot, in the glade where all the roses grew, as their crimson petals surrounded her like a pool of blood as she slashed at the thorny stems in anger and frustration. She had yowled Stormcrest's name. She screamed over and over again, until her mother, Foxfern, had found her, in a flurry of rose petal, head thrown back, wailing to StarClan. Her mother had wrapped herself around Springshine, red tabby fur against gold-and-white. Her slender muzzle had been resting on Springshine's forehead as the last of the soft red petals floated to the ground. Mother and daughter sat there, curled together, sharing that one moment of grief, together.

The storm of the 'Unnaturals' raged on. Cats deemed normal sat back and watched their Clanmates, friends, or even kin being dragged away by leader's cronies. 'Unnaturals' were being tossed out left right and centre. And it still raged on. Every time an 'Unnatural' was born, there was no hope for the kit. Once the kit reached apprenticeship, it was shoved out of the Clan, into the wild. Springshine shoved the word "unnatural" out of her mind. No cat was unnatural, they were all special in a special way. What a cruel definition of cats born into the world with a unique appearance.

Springshine looked back at her kit. Her eyes glistened with emotion that was indescribable in words. She reached out with a golden paw, and touched the kits forehead tenderly.

_Leopardkit, I'm so sorry. _

_You should never have been born. Now what a life you will have to live. _

That was when her mate came in. Vinestar, the powerful tabby brown-and-white tom skidded to a stop. He had seen the stump. He looked at the kit, then back at the Springshine, expression unreadable. Hawkwing the medicine cat looked down, away from the rigid leader, and turned away from the mates, turning her back on the kit doomed to suffer a life of rejection and hate.

'What is the meaning of this, Springshine?" Vinestar enunciated clearly, looking deep into his mates deep sky blue eyes.

Just like her fathers.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL UP THROUGH THE COMMENTS WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT :) THANKS GUYS**

**Cloudy :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :x**

**So I am gonna continue with this story, and see where it goes...**

**Thanks to the reviewers for your help :D **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Springshine woke up to find Leopardkit nudging her fiercely in the side.

"Springshine, Springshine!" She meowed, battering her mother's side with a soft paw. Her stumpy forearm was pressed into the ground, leaving a circle shaped imprint on the springy moss. "It's my apprentice ceremony!"

Springshine winced. The young cat, so sweet and loving, was reaching her six moons already. Why did it have to be so soon? Leopardkit did not know of the plot to get rid of her at her Unnatural Moons Ceremony, a special ceremony for the cats like Leopardkit. Vinestar would tell her beloved kit that it was a special ceremony for the unique, and after a special procedure, she would be brought to a glade where she would, althought left unsaid, be abandoned. That glade was the Rose Glade, the place where Springshine sat, sobbing into the rose bushes as her father was torn away from her. Springshine shuddered at the thought, and curled her plumed tail around the sandy furred kit protectively. She smiled weakly.

"Yes dear, it _is_ your apprentice ceremony," she purred, choking on her feeble attempts to sound happy.

Leopardkit bounced up into the air, waving her tail happily. Her sky blue eyes were bright with excitement and wonder as she raced around the den. The den was specially made for the mothers of the Unnatural, so as the other 'normal' kits could not see the horrors of the Unnatural. Meanwhile, the Unnatural Moons Ceremony would take place at Moonhigh, while all cats were sleeping, so only the leader, the deputy, Leopardkit and Springshine would witness the ceremony. Moongorse, the silvery-black deputy would carry out the task of abandonment. Springshine's heart ached for Leopardkit. The poor kit, so lively and positive despite her stump of a paw. Springshine looked towards the corner of the den, where, Springshine exited to make dirt. She poked her head through the hole and looked around. The entire camp was surrounded by gorse, and it was almost impossible to escape without getting scratched by it. Springshine reached in with a slender golden paw and parted the thorns, wincing at the pricks of the thorns but continued pulling the thorns away to part into a small tunnel. Her heart dropped when her claws scratched against stone. How could she be so mouse-brained? The entire camp was in a gorge, a big hole in the ground surrounded by rock! Springshine turned to her sandy-furred kit. "Leopardkit, I need you to trust me."

Leopardkit stared up at Springshine with brilliant blue eyes. Her paws trembled.

"I trust you, Springshine," she mewed, bounding forward and nuzzling her mother.

Springshine sighed, and lay her head on Leopardkit's, a single tear leaking out from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Vinestar slunk into the den, carrying a white hare in his jaws. He glared at the tiny Unnatural kit. Leopardkit shyed away from his dark amber glare, burying her slender muzzle in her mother golden fur. Vinestar sneered at Springshine. The Queen lowered her head. Now she was a mother of an Unnatural, she would be lower in rank, even if she had been the leader's, _former_, mate. Leopardkit did not look anything like her father, and for that, Springshine was grateful. The only similarity was the tail. Vinestar had a long, slim tail with a tufted end, and it was kinked in the oddest direction. Leopardkit wrapped her long tail around her trembling paws, and the kink settled nicely in the dent between her paws and flank.

"Meet at the Highrock at Moonhigh," Vinestar ordered, hostility blazing in his eyes.

Leopardkit looked up at her mother when Vinestar stomped back out.

"Springshine, what is going to happen? Why is Vinestar so angry and mean? Did I do anything wrong?"

Springshine choked. What should she say now? How could she break it to the kit? Her eyes rolled back, and Springshine felt bile rise up in her throat. She flattened her ears and her fur stood on end as she thought of the kit standing, alone, in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, with waiting predators ready to devour her in one bite. Leopardkit stiffened, detecting the despair Springshine was feeling.

"Springshine, I want to know!" She mewed angrily.

"It's called the Rejection." Springshine meowed quickly, not even waiting for Leopardkit to complete her sentence. "The Clans reject kits with deformations." Springshine babbled, as she spilled out the entire story to the kit.

Leopardkit sat there, staring, open jawed, and lowered her blue gaze to her stump. She looked back up at her mother, sitting there, hunched, hopeless and desperate.

"I thought I trusted you, but you never told me about this!" Leopardkit wailed, throwing her head back."Didn't I deserve to _know_?"

Springshine, moved forward, trying to wrap herself around the kit, but Leopardkit just moved away.

"How could you not tell me about my own fate?" Leopardkit moaned into her nest.

Springshine froze. Anguish rolled off of her in waves. She laid her plumed tail on the kit's shoulder, but Leopardkit shrugged her off. Springshine looked outside. It was just about moonhigh, and Vinestar was sitting on Highrock, white hare in jaws, while the deputy sat below, staring straight at the Unnatural nursery. Springshine shushed the kit and bustled her out. She set her jaw in a firm line, trying not to look scared.

Leopardkit glared at the golden she-cat she called her mother. She could just spot the senior warrior, Foxfern, staring out of the warriors den. Foxfern was Springshine's mother, so Leopardkit's grandmother was Foxfern. The slim, graceful red she-cat had dazzling amber eyes that gleamed in the moonlight as the scene played out in front of her. Her eye shone with unshed tears. Leopardkit stepped forward, looked around and imagined Vinestar dead in front of her, and her claws dripping with the blood of the leader. She grinned wickedly. Vinestar sliced the rabbit open, and pushed the rabbit over the ledge, so when it landed on the ground, the blood sprayed onto Leopardkit's sandy pelt.

"This kit, an Unnatural, has reached the age of six moons," Vinestar hissed. His deputy growled at the word "Unnatural". "It is time for her to be Rejected."

Springshine sobbed. However, Leopardkit looked up at her leader with blazing blue eyes. How could it be possible for a kit like her to feel so much hatred? The deputy stepped forward, and trod on the white hare. Leopardkit winced as the body wilted under his huge paw. She imagined Vinestar there, body stretched out on that rock, eyes glazed over, cold as ice…Moongorse shoved her forward. Leopardkit did not look back, but she stared into the distance instead, not yowling for mercy, or crying out for justice.

"I swear you will pay for this," she muttered, maturity beyond her age showing in her deep growl. "You will pay for this Vinestar!"

Vinestar laughed.

"Take her away," he meowed, "the sight of her disgusts me!"

Springshine growled softly. Leopardkit hissed, glaring at the haughty leader in disgust. Moongorse shoved her forward, and shielded her view of the leader. Leopardkit wiggled underneath the deputy, and bounded forward, facing the leader.

"Rejecting cats for their deformities is cruel!" The she-cat yowled, blue eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you neglect cats for how they were born!"

Cats have woken up from the noise, and were nervously peeking out from their dens, hissing in surprise when they saw the Unnatural confront their 'beloved' leader. Springshine saw her fellow queen, Summerpool, cover Lizardkit and Rosekit's eyes with her tail, stopping them from seeing the Unnatural. Thornstorm, the tawny elder, had broken into a small grin at the sight of Vinestar getting yowled at by an Unnatural kit, but quickly turned the grin into a weak snarl. Moongorse wrestled the kit away from the leader, but not before Leopardkit had raked her thorn sharp claws down Vinestar's muzzle. The entire time, Vinestar had frozen, shocked by the Unnatural's outburst. However, the moment Moongorse pulled the kicking and screaming kit away from the leader, he snapped. He pounced, attacking the kit with such ferocity the other ThunderClan cats winced for the Unnatural. Leopardkit struggled out from under the leader, ears tattered and long deep cuts streaking her sandy pelt. Springshine felt weak as the kit struggled to stand up.

_Hatred will be her weapon, daughter. _

Springshine turned, and to her utmost happiness and surprise, Stormcrest was sitting there. He looked as though nothing had happened to him, as if the Rejection had never happened.

_Leopardkit will use hatred as a fuel for her anger. _

Stormcrest's voice rang in Springshine's ears, but he did not open his jaws to speak as he paced around her.

_Look out for her, Springshine. I know I will too. _

Springshine looked back at her kit. Leopardkit had suddenly become more mature in those last few moments. She sighed as the kit was led away, a thin trail of blood marking out her path and shining under the moonlight. That kit was her kit, and the sandy she-kit had a burning desire.

A desire, to have revenge.

* * *

**Hope you like it :) **

**-Cloudy XD**

**I don't own Warriors**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! ME AGAIN :) **

**I think this story is getting on to a good start, so I am CONFIRMING THIS STORY IT IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED *yay* **

**sunburstkitty- Thanks :) I am glad you are enjoying it :D**

**rainpool777- Thank you I am definitely continuing, this story is so fun to write :)**

**Moonbeam141- Haha thanks :) I know what you mean :) **

**princessariellover876 - Awesome thanks XD **

* * *

Chapter 2

Leopardkit backed away against a boulder, growling at the unseen deputy. Moongorse, the slimy fox, had trapped her underneath a heavy branch before fleeing the clearing. By the time Leopardkit had wrenched herself out from under the branch, he was nowhere to be seen. The bushes behind her rustled. Leopardkit's ears pricked, and she turned to see a silhouette of a cat hiding in the shadows. In a flash, the cat had tackled her down.

"Get off me, you mangepelt!" Leopardkit growled, trying to attack the cat.

The cat stepped off of her, but kept one huge paw on her chest. The she-kit continued to try to get out of the cat's grip.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Leopardkit sighed, whole body relaxing; the cat was too strong for her.

The cat ignored her, but instead moved closer.

"You have to trust me." A surprisingly young sounding mew came from the cat. How could it be? The cat was as strong as Moongorse himself, maybe even Vinestar.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Leopardkit scoffed.

"Because I am like you," the cat replied, irritated, and Leopardkit could tell he was rolling his eyes.

Leopardkit froze. Her eyes travelled to her deformed paw, then back at the shadowy cat.

"H-how d-do I know y-you are telling the t-t-truth?"

The cat backed away, and into centre of the glade, the only place where moonlight met the ground. The light shone onto the cats face, making Leopardkit gasp. The cat, who was actually a tom, had two different coloured eyes, one was a stormy grey, the other amber. Sleek, creamy-brown fur framed his face, while his muzzle was pure white. The tom stepped back into the shadows.

"Hurry, Moongorse will be back to check on you." He muttered.

In one swift movement, he slit open Leopardkit's front leg, and blood spurted everywhere. Leopardkit, too shocked to feel any pain, gaped at him. The tom slapped some cobwebs onto the wound, making Leopardkit wince. He bounded back into the undergrowth, and then stopped, waiting for Leopardkit to come. Leopardkit was still, surrounded by a small pool of her own blood from the cuts that Vinestar and the young tom had given her. _Springshine! _She screamed in her head, suddenly losing the confidence she had portrayed in her fight against Vinestar and feeling like the small, helpless kit she was._ Springshine, where are you? _

"Hurry up!" The tom's tone sounded anxious. "Please, we have no time!"

_Springshine._

"What are you doing? Come over here _now_!"

_Springshine. _

"Hurry! He's coming!"

_Spingshine. _

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" Moongorse's rough meow reverberated in her ears.

Leopardkit fled. The tom turned and took the lead, running so fast that all Leopardkit could see was the tip of his tail. Sounds filled her ears, the crunch of twigs underneath her paws, the scuffle of the leaves thrown up by her paws, angry yowls of Moongorse…

Then there was darkness.

* * *

Leopardkit woke to some cat dabbing at her face with a cobweb.

"Ugh…where am I?" Leopardkit mumbled, pushing the cat's paw away.

A wizened, silver tabby face peered down at her.

"You're in the LionClan camp," the she-cat replied curtly, turning her back on Leopardkit. "Falconpaw brought you here unconscious. Said you were knocked out by a boulder. Cats nowadays, so careless. In my day, we looked at where we were going." She muttered.

Leopardkit licked a drop of something trickling down her face. The salty tang of blood shocked her. The silver she-cat rushed forward. She pressed the cobwebs on Leopardkit's forehead down harder, trying to make the white strings stick to the fur spiked up by her blood. Leopardkit looked back at the cut along her front leg. More cobwebs were covering her leg, and it made her leg so stiff it was almost impossible to move.

"I'm Silverstarling, in case you never asked," the she-cat mewed irritably. "And the tom who brought you here is Falconpaw."

"Falconpaw…" Leopardkit repeated.

Silverstarling scoffed. "He made an impression already, that pesky tom?"

Leopardkit looked back at the she-cat. Her paw was curled around a bundle of hers, but there was no glint of sharp claws between her striped paw.

"You…you have no claws?" Leopardkit asked tensely, scared to aggravate the fiery old she-cat.

"Obviously," Silverstarling growled, but there was pain in her tone.

Leopardkit bowed her head, ashamed.

"I'm sor-"

"It's nothing!" The she-cat hissed, glaring at the kit. "It's…nothing." She repeated in the lower, gentler tone.

Leopardkit lowered her gaze, but looked up again a few heartbeats later.

"What is LionClan?" Leopardkit tried to change the subject.

"LionClan is the Clan of Rejected." Silverstarling meowed 'Rejected' with a low hiss. "Or should I say, Unnatural." Silverstarling swung to meet Leopardkit's eyes. "Unnatural is a kinder term that Rejected, but still bad in its own way." She looked back towards the blank wall of the den. "We were started by the pair of Unnatural siblings from WindClan thrown out many seasons ago. About five or six to be exact. Their names were Meadowmint and Breezebird. They were thrown out the moment they recovered from their accident. An accident that claimed Meadowmint's tail and Breezebird's hind paw. They started picking up Unnatural kits, and turned them into strong warriors. So LionClan grew. The Clans did not see how many cats they were throwing out. We grew in numbers like a fire blazing in a forest- fast."

Silverstarling trailed off. Her eyes glazed with sadness. "They found out about us."

"They destroyed us."

"The Clans murdered every, elder, kit, warrior and queen."

"Only Spottedfall made it out alive."

Leopardkit opened her jaws to say something, just to be distracted by a shadow in the entrance.

"Spottedstar."

Leopardkit's head snapped around. A ginger-and-white she-cat with a speckled flank stepped in. Her air cast Leopardkit speechless. This cat was obviously extremely important. However, the only deformed part of her was a slight twist in her long tail.

"Leopardkit," the cat meowed kindly. I am Spottedstar, leader of LionClan, Clan of the Unnaturals. Would you come with me outside?"

Leopardkit, amazed at the she-cats poise and grace, immediately obeyed, ducking out of the den, eager to let the sun meet her pelt again. Instead, a chilly gust of wind almost knocked her backwards.

"Welcome to LionClan," Spottedstar meowed, leaf green eyes glittering with amusement.

Leopardkit looked around at the camp in wonder. It was a small clearing, pine trees lining the edge, and a thorny barrier seperating the outside world from the cats. Cats with all kinds of deformities. One cat had a missing eye, another with a fang that poked out of the corner for his jaw, and the most prominent, an ancient cat with two missing paws and a deformed tail. She was curled on her side underneath a hollow log propped up by a large boulder; her heavy breathing could be heard from the other side of the camp. A burly snow white tom with grey patches padded up to them. His walking was lopsided; Leopardkit saw that his paw that was larger than normal.

"Leopardkit, meet Fallingfrost, my deputy."

The tom looked her up and down, then nodded curtly.

"Greetings, Leopardkit." Fallingfrost meowed briskly. "It is time for your naming ceremony. If the ThunderClan cats will not do it, we will."

Leopardkit bounced up in excitement. _Finally! _Spottedstar leapt up onto a large moss covered log that looked so ancient, Leopardkit was practically waiting for it to disintegrate beneath Spottedstar's paws.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Hightree to have a Clan meeting!"

Cats immediately reacted to her call. To her confusion, Leopardkit had spotted many "normal" cats. No deformations scarred them, instead, they looked like any old Clan cat. _They must be the kits of the Unusuals. _Leopardkit guessed. _The "acceptable" ones. _

"Leopardkit of ThunderClan has been abandoned last moonhigh. Her mother, Springshine, was Stormcrest's daughter!" Spottedstar paused dramatically, then continued. "We all know that Stormcrest was the first cat to be thrown out."

The eyes of the watching cats burned into Leopardkit's pelt.

"Leopardkit is going to be an asset to the Clan," Spottedstar purred. "The spirit of Stormcrest is in her." Cats yowled their agreement. "So, by the power of StarClan, Leopardkit will now be known as Leopardpaw, and she is a true member of LionClan. Her mentor shall be Brightnose." A pale brown she-cat stepped forward. Like Leopardkit, her paw was a stump. "Brightnose, you have a similar…_appearance_…as Leopardpaw. May you guide her and teach her the ways for LionClan."

Leopardpaw stepped forward to touch noses with her new mentor.

"From now on, the Unnaturals will now be referred to as 'LionClanners'," Brightnose grinned as she touched noses. "We're a lot stronger than you think, you know."

"Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw!"

_I'm a LionClanner._

* * *

**_hope you liked/loved it :0 _**

**/ i do not own warriors/ **

**cloudy XD**


	4. Allegiances

**LIONCLAN**

Leader: Spottedstar – ginger-and-white speckled she-cat with leaf green eyes and a twisted tail

Deputy: Fallingfrost- white-and-grey tom with a abnormally large foot and blue eyes (Apprentice: Falconpaw)

Medicine cat: Silverstarling- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes, no claws (Apprentice: Rockpaw)

Warriors:

Waterwhisker- Very pale grey tom with pale silver markings, one tooth longer than the other, so it pokes out of corner of his mouth.

Dustflame- Light brown tom with yellow eyes

Fallowflight- Graceful brown-and-ginger she-cat with white tail and a stubbed tail

Bouncefoot- Brown tabby tom with a twisted foot

Ashblaze- Very dark grey tom

Mistwinter- White she-cat with grey belly, polydactyl **(cat with more toes than normal)**

Skyfur- White-and-grey dappled tom, polydactyl **(see above)**

Poppysong- Ginger she-cat (Apprentice-Pinepaw)

Mossdawn- Bright ginger she-cat with lopsided jaw

Brightnose- Pale brown she-cat with a stump for a paw (Apprentice- Leopardpaw)

Mistywing- Grey-and-white she-cat

Darkclaw- Black tom with a missing eye

Apprentices:

Falconpaw- Creamy brown tom with white face and different coloured eyes (one amber, one grey) (Mentor- Fallingfrost)

Rockpaw- Dark grey tom with a limp (Mentor- Silverstarling)

Pinepaw- Pale gold she-cat with cream patches (Mentor- Poppysong)

Leopardpaw- Pale sandy she-cat with darker markings and a stump for paw (Mentor- Brightnose)

Queens:

Seedsong- Tawny she-cat with no tail

Elders:

Blinkbird- Greyish-white she-cat with patchy fur, two missing paws, and a deformed tail

Flamingsong- Red she-cat with green eyes

Shrewstripe- Cream tom with skinny tail

* * *

**I do not own Warriors:) **

**-Cloudy:)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just some background info: words in ****_italics_**** happened in the past (actually just after Leopardpaw escaped) Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**I do not own Warriors**

* * *

Leopardpaw felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her shoulders were hunched, her tail drooping from exhaustion. Pinepaw stood opposite her, a wicked grin on her face. Muscles rippled in the legs of both cats, but Leopardpaw was clearly the less dominant.

"Stop!" Poppysong yowled.

The two mentors, who had been watching from the side, padded forward. Brightnose rushed towards Leopardpaw.

"Are you okay? Pinepaw had it hard on you this round," her mentor meowed, concern flickering in her eyes. Her tone turned sharp. "But what were you thinking? I know you can fight better than that!"

Leopardpaw cast her gaze downwards. In reality, her mind had snapped back to her ThunderClan days, when Springshine had been her entire world. Pinepaw had made Leopardpaw think back; the pale gold pelt was only a shade darker than Springshine's. Brightnose sighed.

"Do better for the last round," she meowed curtly, before swinging around and marching back to her spot beneath the pine tree.

Leopardpaw looked back at Pinepaw. The she-cat was unmarked by any deformities, and was one of the few cats in LionClan that had none. She had been born in LionClan to Fallowflight and Fallingfrost, but unlike her parents, she was perfectly normal. Leopardpaw's thoughts slid back to _her _mother, but she stopped herself. _Forget about her, _she thought. _Don't think about Springshine. _

"Ready? Start!" Brightnose yowled.

Pinepaw sprung.

Leopardpaw met her with a huge lunge at the neck, but merely grazed her teeth across the she-cat's scruff; hardly anything to worry about. However, due to pure instinct, Pinepaw had scrambled away, and to Leopardpaw's advantage, in her hurry exposed her belly. Leopardpaw pinned the she-cat down by the chest, and started battering Pinepaw with her hindpaws. Leopardpaw tried averting her eyes from Pinepaw's golden pelt, but to no avail. She loosened her grip, giving Pinepaw a chance to wriggle out of her grasp. Before she knew it, Leopardpaw was pinned against a tree, trapped. Thinking quickly, Leopardpaw struck Pinepaw's leg with her hindleg as forcefully as possible, and then swept her tail underneath her opponent's feet, unbalancing her. She struck, bringing down both paws onto Pinepaw's forehead. The she-cat crumpled to the ground, panting, before yowling, "Truce!"

* * *

_Vinestar paced around the clearing, staring straight at the patch of blood in the middle. Moongorse stood by his side. The leader sniffed the air, lip curling when he detected the scent of Leopardkit._

_"__They were right here. Falconkit and Leopardkit," Moongorse was meowing, incredulous. "How could Falconkit be alive? He had his Ceremony two moons ago." _

_"__Falconkit, the kit of Firestorm and Wingfall? The abnormal one with different coloured eyes?" _

_"__Yes, him. Anyways, I lost their track at the Thunderpath at the Horseplace." Moongorse continued. "I don't know where they went." _

_"__I always knew two Unnatural's in one Clan at the same time was unlucky." Vinestar mumbled. "StarClan is punishing us!"_

_Moongorse nodded solemnly, looking up at the sky. His paws itched to feel Unusual blood beneath his paws._

_"__There must be a group of them somewhere," Vinestar meowed suddenly. "Falconkit never would have survived two moons in this forest without being detected. He must have stayed somewhere. And other Clans have been detecting strange scents on their territory too. There has to be a group of Unnatural's somewhere!" Vinestar hissed with disgust. "I feel sick thinking about it."_

_Moongorse nodded, seeing the logic behind the leader's explanation. "It is possible," he meowed slowly, thinking the situation over again. "Falconkit was a helpless kit after the beating he took from you on his Unnatural Moons Ceremony, there was no way he could have survived the night without getting preyed on by a fox; this place is laden with the vermin." _

_Vinestar nodded. He sniffed the trail of blood leading into the thick bushes. There was a forced opening just at the edge of the holly bush, just big enough for a young cat to fit into. Vinestar poked his head in. He could see a carved out trail in the bushes, and a small opening at the end. He squished his bulk into the bush, and crept onwards, keeping his head low to avoid getting caught in the thorns. The opening led to the lake, where a bush shielded the entrance from being seen. Vinestar looked out from above the bush. The blood trail he had been following was washed away by the water from the lake, along with all traces of Leopardkit. Vinestar growled softly. _

_We will find you, Unnaturals._

_We're onto you._

* * *

The cats spoke in hushed voices. The ginger-and-white she-cat's normally bright eyes were dull, and her hunched figure showed distress. The white-and-grey tom next to her was next to her was bent down, looking at the brown tabby tom in front of them.

"Bouncefoot," the she-cat meowed, "they really know?"

"Probably not," Bouncefoot replied. "But they really seem to think that there is a possibility we are here. The clumsiness of Leopardpaw's escape has left too many clues and questions."

The she-cat sighed. "We must never let any cat go beyond the border at the Thunderpath. RiverClan cats might spot us from the Horseplace."

"However," Bouncefoot piped up, "the scent trail has been washed away by the lake, along with the blood trail that Leopardpaw left behind."

The white-and-grey tom nodded. At least they lost the trail.

"Cats never like to cross the Thunderpath at the Horseplace," the tom growled roughly. "It is too full of monsters to be safe." He turned to Bouncefoot. "Is the tunnel underneath the Thunderpath secure?"

"Yes, Fallingfrost, it is." Bouncefoot dipped his head graciously.

The she-cat breathed a sigh of relief. "We must be careful now," she meowed. "We do not want Vinestar on our tails. He is a formidable cat by himself, and an attack from the ThunderClan cats will be a massacre…for LionClan."

"Indeed, Spottedstar," Fallingfrost meowed.

Bouncefoot tilted his head to one side, indicating he was deep in thought. "We should bring the border closer inwards from the Thunderpath, and extend the border on the opposite side facing the river. That way, the Clans will not detect our scent as easily."

Spottedstar nodded, considering Bouncefoot's plan. "Yes, that will work well. Fallingfrost, I want you to send patrols out to mark the new borders. Bouncefoot, you will lead the Thunderpath border patrol while Waterwhisker lead the other." The pale grey tom who had been sitting in the corner of the den the whole time, scrambled to his paws and bowed his head.

Spottedstar was satisfied, and was happy LionClan would be safe…._for now._ An imminent danger was coming, and LionClan would have to be ready. Vinestar was looking for them, and no doubt the Clans will be too after the Gathering. But if they find LionClan, LionClan will meet them with teeth and claws.

* * *

**In case you were wondering why Waterwhisker was in the den with them, he is the most senior warrior after Fallingfrost, so Spottedstar wanted him there for the meeting. **

**Read and review :) and hope you enjoyed :P **

**-Cloudy **


	6. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! I am on a roll :) **

**Almighty Ironic Empress- Your wish is my command :) HAHA**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of the Rejection!**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

* * *

Chapter 4

Leopardpaw stepped out of the apprentice den, and closed her eyes as the sunlight warmed her pelt. It was a relief, since last night, all the cats had been kept awake by the constant patter of rain against the roof of the den, and the hair-raising lightning strikes. Pinepaw padded up to her, pale gold fur spiked up in different directions, giving her a kit-like appearance. Her amber eyes glowed in the sun.

"Want to share prey?" She grinned.

"Sure," Leopardpaw replied.

Since the start, Pinepaw had been Leopardpaw's best, and first friend. Pinepaw was the friendly, cheerful one, while Leopardpaw the serious and shy. Leopardpaw crouched down by a large boulder, holding a large robin for the both of them to share. She looked around, scanning the area, when her eyes caught notice of something in front of her. Two different coloured eyes stared back at her from across the camp. Leopardpaw stifled a gasp.

Falconpaw.

His piercing eyes were staring right at her. He was with Rockpaw, the medicine cat apprentice who had a permanent limp, and was also his brother. The she-cat apprentices usually kept a polite distance from the toms, while the toms did the same. Ever since joining, Leopardpaw had only stolen glances at the handsome, mysterious tom who had rescued her from her fate. Pinepaw nudged her in the flank. She grinned mischievously at Leopardpaw.

"Falconpaw, eh?"

Leopardpaw snorted. "Of course not," she denied.

Pinepaw squealed with happiness. "You and Falconpaw, how cute!"

Leopardpaw lowered her head. Pinepaw's mew was loud enough for Falconpaw to hear. She felt her pelt burn with embarrassment. Pinepaw rolled over onto her back, and looked up at Leopardpaw.

"I won't tell anyone," she promised.

Leopardpaw rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. She pushed Pinepaw over playfully, before snatching up the prey and racing off. Pinepaw dashed after her. Leopardpaw grinned, before dropping the prey and pushing it towards Pinepaw. They bent down, and sunk their teeth into the delicious robin…

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Hightree for a Clan Meeting!"

Leopardpaw's head snapped up. She looked at Spottedstar, confused. Why did the she-cat look so scared and nervous, so unlike her confident, regal poise?

"Cats of LionClan, the day we all fear has come," Spottedstar meowed shakily. "ThunderClan has discovered LionClan!"

Cats gasped. Leopardpaw swung her head around, gaping, at Pinepaw. Blinkbird, the extremely old elder, had thrown her head back and was yowling out in horror.

"ThunderClan has a theory that a Clan of Unnatural's exist. He will search high and low for us, and we must take precautions!" Spottedstar yowled. "We will be bringing the Thunderpath border inwards, while the border facing the border on the opposite side, facing the river will be extended. I also want a few cats to secure the tunnel underneath the Thunderpath."

Cats nodded in agreement, and Blinkbird had calmed down and stopped her ear-splitting wailing.

"Clan dismissed." Spottedstar swung around, and padded into her den unsteadily. Fallingfrost took her place.

"Bouncefoot, Dustflame, Brightnose, Mistywing and Leopardpaw will bring the Thunderpath border inwards. Waterwhisker, Ashblaze, Skyfur, Poppydawn and Pinepaw will extend the river border. I, Mistwinter and Falconpaw will secure the tunnel! Continue!"

Leopardpaw dashed over to the patrol. The cats not going for patrol gathered in clusters, speaking in hushed tones. Bouncefoot looked at his patrol and nodded. He and Dustflame exchanged knowing glances, then padded out of camp. Leopardpaw felt intimidated by Dustflame. The light brown tom was huge, and certainly was a cat no one wanted to get on the wrong side of. The tom had been a loner, and was one of the cats Spottedstar recruited to start the new LionClan after the old one was massacred. Brightnose was deep in conversation with Dustflame, so Leopardpaw padded alongside Mistywing, the grey-and-white she-cat with no known deformation. The she-cat grinned at her, green eyes sparkling with friendliness.

"Hey Leopardpaw," Mistywing continued softly, "Don't be scared of Dustflame. Just be obedient and not be a nuisance and you'll be okay!"

Leopardpaw stared at her. "How do you know?"

Mistywing laughed, "Dustflame was my mentor, of course!"

Dustflame stole a glance over his shoulder, and glared at his former apprentice. Mistywing grinned back. Leopardpaw smiled, amused. Such a gentle and kind cat, trained by the most ferocious warrior in LionClan?  
"We're here, start marking out the borders. Start at the rock over there," Bouncefoot meowed.

Bouncefoot was a small cat, so naturally he was the one who spied on the Clans. He had gotten a lot of information from eavesdropping on them, but he was still looking for an apprentice to take his place. He had still not found a cat with potential for the position. Leopardpaw padded over to the boulder, and imagined a line stretching from the boulder to the next scent marker. It led to a juniper berry bush, then a tree stump, then a majestic pine tree, and on and on. Brightnose accompanied her, and nodded every time Leopardpaw chose the right item to mark out.

"RiverClan!" A soft hiss from Dustflame.

Brightnose sprung up a tree, beckoning Leopardpaw to follow. Leopardpaw dug her claws into the tree bark, and hauled herself up. Just a few foxlengths away, she could see glossy pelts of RiverClan cats at the edge of the Thunderpath, starting straight where Leopardpaw had been heartbeats ago.

"Did you see something?" a ginger tabby she-cat cat asked the other.

"Must have been a squirrel," the other cat, a white-and-black she-cat meowed.

"Bluekit's Unnatural Moon's Ceremony is tonight," the ginger tabby continued. "It's great to have that kind of _thing _out of our camp for good."

The she-cat laughed harshly. "You're right as always, Petalstar."

Brightnose looked at Leopardpaw. Her eyes were wide. Dustflame had not moved an inch.

"Unnaturals deserve to die." Petalstar meowed loudly. "They deserve to _die_!"

* * *

"Leopardpaw, I want you to be careful. You too Pinepaw," Brightnose meowed. "It's your first Collecting, so I want you to take it slow and steady. Be careful for the deputy, the white-and-black she-cat; her name is Nightspots. She will not hesitate to kill you on sure Bluekit is out of there as soon as you can."

Leopardpaw nodded firmly. The Collecting was extremely important, and it was the duty of all apprentices to do it. Apprentices would go to the place where the Unusual kits were to be abandoned, and bring them to LionClan. Tonight, Leopardpaw and Pinepaw would have to Collect Bluekit, the RiverClan kit due to be left out in the wild tonight. The moment the RiverClan cats had left the Thunderpath, Dustflame had brought the patrol back to the camp, and reported the news to Spottedstar. Immediately, she had appointed Leopardpaw and Pinepaw to Collect Bluekit. Since it was their first time, they would do it in pairs.

The moon was high in the sky, and Spottedstar was relying on them to bring back a new Clanmate. Leopardpaw and Pinepaw ran like the wind, into the forest, underneath the Thunderpath, and towards the Horseplace. They had rolled in garlic before coming; their scent was disguised under the strong smell of the herb. Just beyond the Horseplace, there was a small hollow, where Bluekit was due to be abandoned. They crept forward. They could see a blue-grey kit being wrestled down by a black-and-white she-cat- Nightspots. The kit was wailing in fright and anger.

"Get off me!" he cried.

Nightspots backed away, into the bushes and fled. Leopardpaw could see her stop and backtrack, towards a tree stump. There she would wait and soon, she would come back to check. The little kit got to his feet, and with a pang, Leopardpaw could see the he was bleeding heavily on one side. Pinepaw padded forward. Her glowing eyes radiated friendliness and concern.

"Are you okay, little one?"

Bluekit backed away, ears flattened. His nose was squashed, giving his face a flat look. Was that the only thing that gave him this fate? Leopardpaw stepped forward. She moved towards the little kit, purring softly.

"It's okay, kit," she meowed softly, "we are here to rescue you."

The kit looked at her deformed paw. "You-you are like me," Bluekit stared up at Leopardpaw, and brought his own hind leg up. His paw, like hers, ended in a stump. The little kit quivered. "My mother told me I was not loved because my paw was weird! She was the one who left me here!" The little kit was wailing now.

_Nightspots? _Leopardpaw stared at Pinepaw, whose eyes now were flickering with horror.

"She said I will never be normal," Bluekit sobbed.

"Shush, little one, you will be safe where we are bringing you," Pinepaw murmured.

Bluekit looked up at her. "Really? Will Nightspots be there?"

"No, she won't," Pinepaw meowed comfortingly. "She won't hurt you there. No one will hurt you."

Bluekit stopped his wailing and looked up. "I want to go there."

Leopardpaw scooped the kit up, and the three of them dashed off. Bluekit was safe, and it was because of Leopardpaw and Pinepaw he was still in this world. Leopardpaw will _always_ look out for him, in good times and in bad.

* * *

**FalconxLeopard awww :D I think it's kinda cute, along with Bluekit and how he turned out. HAHA :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review, constructive criticism is awesome :) **

**-Cloudy**


	7. Chapter 5

**/i do not own warriors/ **

**Another chapter for you guys :) I certainly am happy with my updating speed; this story is so much fun to write, lots of 'scope for imagination' :P **

**General Blizzardstorm: Thank you so much :) I definitely will be putting up updates on a daily basis, so hopefully you will read them and enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them :D **

**sunburstkitty- HAHA yep, its not 'Angst' for nothing :) There is a little bit more sadness in this chapter BTW, I was in a dark mood (i guess) :P **

**Lilac Violet Kitty Girl- Thank you for the praise :) I am glad you like it :) one day I will read the stories similar to mine and see what they did, I sure am curious HEHE :S**

**Anyways, onward to LionClan :0 **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Bluekit is only four moons old!" Silverstarling cried, after examining the kit. "How could RiverClan abandon kits so young? Have they no honor?"

Bluekit looked up at her with wide eyes. The silver she-cat certainly had left an impression, after all the poking and prodding the kit had endured under her paws. Spottedstar looked down at the tiny kit.

"He has obviously been weaned off milk already," Spottedstar meowed slowly. "Seedsong can look after him. Her kits are about the same age anyways. Littlekit, Nightkit and Goldenkit will be kin to Bluekit."

Bluekit jumped with joy, eyes a blinding whirl of excitement. Spottedstar looked at the tiny kit and smiled. Energy and spirit like his would be needed in a major battle, when morale is low. Seedsong burst into the medicine den, and eyes searched the den until they met Bluekit. The three kits rushed towards Bluekit, leapt towards him, squealing with happiness. Seedsong scooped Bluekit up and licked his ruffled fur down. Her eyes radiated love and care for the blue-grey kit who was not even her actual kin. Littlekit, a dark grey and white striped tom eagerly started talking about LionClan, while Nightkit, the mischievous, dark furred kit, started to chat about all the games and all the fun they could have together. Goldenkit, the shy one, held back, head buried in her mother's belly fur. Bluekit seemed more than happy to follow the kits back to their den. The moment the last kit was bundled out, Silverstarling's wide smile dropped into a frown and she turned on Spottedstar.

"We need to do something, Spottedstar!" the old she-cat growled. "The Clans are Rejecting kits regardless the age now! Before we know it, we will be picking up newborn kits! When the Clans decided on the starting the Rejections, they _also _agreed on leaving them at an honourable age; six moons! Now RiverClan is Rejecting a _four _moon old kit, the last shred of being a respectable cat was been torn away."

Spottedstar gazed out after Seedsong. "There is nothing we can do," the weariness in her voice revealed her age. "They will murder us before we open our mouths to speak."

Silverstarling hissed with frustration. "There must be something!" She pleaded. "I don't want young kits like Bluekit to suffer way before they were destined to!"

Spottedstar looked away from the entrance and into Silverstarling's eyes. "There is no sanity in the Clans, and no words will bring that sanity back."

Spottedstar whisked herself out of the den, without a glace back at the old she-cat, standing, stiff-legged, eyes blazing, silver fur shining, in the middle of her den, surrounded by herbs meant to heal, but none that could heal the turmoil that the Clans had plunged themselves into. There was a thump. Spottedstar turned around to see a heap of silver fur on the floor, motionless. Her scream never made it out from her throat.

Silverstarling's body was laid in the moonlight, silver fur turned white from the moonbeams, glassy eyes staring straight into nothingness. Rockpaw, now mentor-less, stood at her head, grooming Silverstarling's fur; the last thing he could do for his old mentor. Spottedstar was sitting on Hightree, straight as a stick, jaw set, but eyes betraying the torrent of emotions she was feeling. Leopardpaw hung back, staring at the first dead body she had ever seen. Silverstarling had apparently suffered a sudden heart problem which killed her in heartbeats.

"She had been feeling pain in her chest just yesterday," Rockpaw had reported, "She ignored it completely; thought it was nothing."

Cats gathered around the medicine cat's body. Their heads dipped down in respect. Some cats were laying white lilies around the cat's body, the lilies found all around the territory. Despite Silverstarling's constant complaints and moans about everything LionClan, everyone knew how much the Clan meant to Silverstarling.

"To Silverstarling, the Clan provided another chance at life," Spottedstar mewed passionately, emotions pouring out of her in those words. "LionClan was a fresh new perspective, for Unnaturals to look past their physical difficulties and unleash their full potential. LionClan accepted cats for _who they were_, and so Silverstarling that was what had stood out to her. LionClan did not _care _if you were unusual in this way, you still are unique in a certain way, even if you did not know what. Silverstarling was one of the founders of the new LionClan after its defeat. I found her, wandering the streets of the Twolegplace, confused, dazed, lost, abandoned by her housefolk. Now look at her, a mentor, an inspiration to others, a prestigious medicine cat. Her name will be repeated with awe in days to come. StarClan, look over this honourable cat, who has served us in uncountable ways. May her soul rest peacefully in StarClan."

Blinkbird stepped forward. "May the elders bring her body out?" Flamingsong, and Shrewstripe padded towards the body.

Spottedstar grimaced. "Do what you must," she meowed, after a long pause.

Leopardpaw looked up at the leader. She could see grey spots flecked across her muzzle. Her black whiskers were turning white at the ends. Leopardpaw could almost see weariness in Spottedstar's gaze as she watched Silverstarling's body being carried away by the three elders. The leader did not look as young as she did before, when Leopardpaw had first seen her. Spottedstar no longer impressed Leopardpaw with her grace and confidence. She was starting to see the cat inside Spottedstar, the distressed, sad and tired part of her, the older Spottedstar. Spottedstar, once so youthful and beautiful, was now reduced to an older, weaker cat with not as much energy as before.

Rockpaw looked up. "Silverstarling meant to make me an official medicine cat tomorrow," he meowed clearly. "I believe I am worthy of the post as a medicine cat."

Spottedstar gazed at the determined young tom. His eyes were still shining with sadness from his mentor's passing, but resolve rolled off him is waves. Spottedstar was speechless.

"Indeed," Fallingfrost stepped forward, breaking the silence. "Silverstarling said many good things about you, Rockpaw," he smiled. "I believe you will be a great medicine cat."

Spottedstar cleared her throat. "Rockpaw, Silverstarling has praised your abilities countless times. Even if she is not present to give you the proper ceremony, there is no doubt Silverstarling believed you to be the right cat. You will not be denied the role of the medicine cat."

Falconpaw pressed close to his brother.

"I, Spottedstar of LionClan, call upon StarClan, to look down on this apprentice. Rockpaw has trained hard to learn the way of the medicine cat code, and understand the ways of a medicine cat, and under your guidance, will serve LionClan for many moons." Spottedstar cast he gaze down at Rockpaw. "Rockpaw, do you promise to uphold the laws of a medicine cat, to stand apart rivalry between Clan and Clan," there was an edge in Spottedstar's voice, "and to protect all cats equally?"

"I do, and will do all of that in honour of Silverstarling," Rockpaw replied.

"Then from now on, you will be known as Rockstorm. StarClan honors your resilience and loyalty."

"Rockstorm! Rockstorm!"

The new medicine cat stood proudly beneath the Hightree. _StarClan guide him, _Leopardpaw prayed.

_He is going to need it; danger is arriving soon, in the form of the Clans. _

Leopardpaw turned to see a brown-and-white she-cat behind her. Her starry form was translucent, and obviously, every cat could see her; all eyes were on the cat. A black she-cat with lighter markings appeared next to her. Spottedstar gasped.

"Meadowmint, Breezebird," she stuttered. "I am honoured to be in your presense."

Cats gasped. _Meadowmint? Breezebird? _Pinepaw gave Leopardpaw an amused glance.

"The founders, mousebrain," she whispered.

Leopardpaw dipped her head graciously automatically. Meadowmint laughed, and the laugh was so crisp and clear, it sent an unnerving shiver down Leopardpaw's spine.

"There is no need for formalities," her voice echoed across the camp eerily. "Rockstorm," she turned towards the new medicine cat, who met her call with a firm nod. "Guide this Clan well; you will be serving them into difficult times."

Breezebird slunk towards Spottedstar. "Spottedstar," she meowed, her voice softer than her sisters. "Lead this Clan with courage, LionClan has tougher times ahead."

"An imminent danger is coming, but this time, once again, it is coming in the form of the Clans!" The siblings yowled together.

The ominous warning hung above LionClan like a heavy cloud. Spottedstar exchanged worried glances with Fallingfrost. A lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a roll of thunder. Rain pattered down onto the cats, and the two StarClan cats faded, as if the rain was washing them away. Cats ran for the shelter of their dens, but Leopardpaw had a feeling that the sudden rainstorm was a warning; perhaps a sign that the danger would come suddenly? There was no time to think, all that was required now was a warm nest and a shelter. As she squeezed into the den, she brushed pelts with none other than Falconpaw. She blushed, and looked up to see his intense grey and amber gaze penetrating her flanks. Her fur tingled at the place he had brushed against. Leopardpaw wanted to get away from this tom, but at the same time wanted to rush up to him and bury her muzzle in his fur. She did neither. Instead, she stood there, awkwardly, tail looped around her leg, a little habit of hers when she was was Falconpaw who broke the silence.

"Sorry," he meowed gruffly.

He backed away and shuffled to the corner of the den where his nest was. Leopardpaw backed away. If only she could not be so smitten by the tom, then her life would not be a whirl of different emotions. Love was such a mystery, and, Leopardpaw swore, would not remain unsolved.

* * *

**BOOHOO Silverstarling = DEAD ): Sorry everyone who liked her :X I am pretty sure she will appear later on, so watch out for that chapter :) **

**more leopardxfalcon, I couldn't help it. **

**Stay tuned! Next chapter up tomorrow night! (In my time) **

**-Cloudy**


	8. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter! This one is a bit short, but it gets the message across...sorry! Enjoy!:) **

**General Blizzardstorm- Nightspots was kinda ashamed I guess, but you are right about your second point! Good job XD**

**XxLightsunxX- I will continue, and I am continuing now XD**

**Mnaseer2001- So glad you found it entertaining :) Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it comes along :) **

**Anyways, lets continues :) **

* * *

Chapter 6

The Gathering had brought peace to the Clans, but not anymore. Now, Gatherings were chaos. Clan leaders fought for a chance to say their share of news, everyone wanting to spread the success of their Clans. Fights often broke out between the cats of different cats, and despite StarClan blocking out the moon in a sign of anger, no cat cared, or even noticed.

This time, however, Vinestar had something to say, and he was going to tell _everyone_.

"Stop!" he yowled as soon as he had gotten up the ancient oak used as a podium for the leaders. "Clans, listen!"

Everyone feel silent. Vinestar struck fear into the cat's hearts unlike any other cat. His powerful body scared cats enough already. No one wanted to get into a fight with him. Naturally, everyone quietened down.

"We have found out," Vinestar yowled, "a secret organisation." He scanned the cats in front of him. "Unnaturals, have their own Clan, or at least that is what ThunderClan thinks."

Cats gasped. Fur spiked up, hisses, claws unsheathed, cats reactions were priceless in the eyes of Vinestar.

"We have come up with the theory after an Unnatural kit was rescued by another Unnatural kit we had abandoned two moons before. Falconkit, had been caught taking Leopardkit away _safe and sound_." Wingfall and Springshine, the two kit's mothers, exchanged worried glances. Firestorm, Falconkit's father, did not even react to his son's name being called. He had separated with this mate the moment Falconkit was declared Unnatural.

"This is outrageous," Rabbitstar of WindClan had started to speak. "We must find this 'Clan'." He meowed smoothly.

"They would have taken Bluekit too!" Petalstar growled. "To think that puny monster is still alive _sickens _me to the _core_!"

Vinestar saw Nightspot's flinch. Not from the insult thrown at her kit, but at the reminder that the Unnatural kit was _hers_. Vinestar grinned wickedly.

"Indeed," Moonstar, ShadowClan's new leader meowed; she had been appointed leader after Silverstar had died from greencough. "An Unnatural camp is a danger to everyone."

Cats yowled out their agreement.

"We must send out regular patrols to search for this Clan," Rabbitstar meowed thoughtfully, watery yellow eyes shining. "The sooner they are found, the better."

Vinestar agreed silently. "ThunderClan will do that, and pray to StarClan we find them, and eliminate them."

The four leaders nodded, considering the idea. The idea definitely was inviting.

"We will do it," Petalstar meowed. Her Clan cheered in approval.

"Us too," Rabbitstar agreed. WindClan replied with glee, and Rabbitstar grinned at them, revealing teeth yellow with age.

"ShadowClan will be honoured to take part in this cause," Moonstar meowed after a long pause. Her Clan cheered half-heartedly. Despite the other Clans telling stories of how vicious and cruel ShadowClan cats were, ShadowClan was actually getting tired. Their claws no longer ached to spill blood, their teeth no longer yearned to bite.

Vinestar flicked his tail happily. _Unnaturals will no longer be hidden from us, not for long they won't._ Vinestars reverie was broken by a sudden yowl.

"I found a cat hiding in the bushes!" Nightspots had dragged a brown tabby tom out from under a thorn bush. His body flopped to one side, revealing a twisted foot. _Unnatural traitor! _Vinestar leapt down from his perch, and approached the tom.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

The tom looked up at him defiantly. "I will never say anything!" he spit in Vinestar's face.

A gasp was heard in the crowd of the Clans. "Bouncepaw?"

"Bouncepaw? Bouncepaw!" The name was repeated several times.

_Bouncepaw. _Vinestar suddenly recognized the sturdy tom. Bouncepaw, hit by a monster, and abandoned the moment he recovered from his foot injury. He had been a ShadowClan cat, and Silverstar had shared the entire story at the Gathering moons and moons ago. Bouncepaw, though not the age to be an apprentice anymore, was now a powerful looking cat. Vinestar unsheathed his claws, pressing against Bouncepaw's skin until he could see bubbles of blood appearing underneath his claws.

"What are you doing here?" Vinestar repeated, louder this time, and more vicious.

Bouncepaw remained still, jaw set with indignation and eyes blazing with fury. Vinestar sunk his claws into his flank even more.

"I will not speak of anything," he meowed clearly.

"You _will_," Vinestar cackled. He raised his paw, unsheathed his razor sharp claws, positioned himself and had bought down his paw onto Bouncepaw's head when he was pushed away.

"Stop!"

Fur-brained Moonstar.

"He was a ShadowClan Unnatural, so I will deal with him." '

Vinestar hissed at the she-cat. He sheathed his claws, and stepped away. At that exact moment, Bouncepaw scrambled to his paws and raced away. Five more cats followed, but Moonstar stopped them.

"They will leave a scent trail."

They did, but at that moment, dark clouds covered the moon, and rain started to pour down on the cats that StarClan once called honourable warriors.

Bouncefoot had surprised everyone when he returned with gashes along his flanks. The rain had soaked him for head to foot, but there was no mistaking the salty tang of blood the moment he stumbled in. "Vinestar…he knows…" Blood trickled down his forehead. "They are searching f-for us…" Bouncefoot forced the last words out before collapsing. Rockstorm rushed towards him and dragged him into the medicine cat den. Seedsong, his mate, followed them anxiously, kits standing at the entrance of the nursery, gazing around with wide, innocent eyes. Spottedstar immediately ordered everyone to go back to their dens, and everyone obliged. No one wanted to know what was happening, the reality was too grave.

Leopardpaw once again found herself face to face with Falconpaw. She edged away quickly, trying to hide her red face. Pinepaw giggled as she approached.

"What do you think happened?" She asked.

"Bouncefoot was probably discovered," Falconpaw interrupted, before Leopardpaw could say anything. "There is no other was he could get hurt other than that."

Leopardpaw, once again, was shocked by how young Falconpaw sounded. His body suggested the strength and talent of a warrior, though his voice revealed his youth. Pinepaw grinned widely at Leopardpaw. She realized she was blushing. Pinepaw had noticed, of course. If only they could talk a bit more, and Leopardpaw could get a hold of herself. Pinepaw curled up in a ball, and flicked her tail over her pink nose. Falconpaw did the same, but left his tail hanging out. Leopardpaw shook her head, _why does she take not of mouse-brained details like this? _

She circled her nest, then flopped down. Once again, dreams of terror and destruction haunted her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**-Cloudy **


	9. Chapter 7

**/i do not own warriors/ **

**hey all, another chapter is now UUUPPP! Sorry about the missed chapter update, was thinking of content XD HUGE plot twist this chapter, so read on to find out! Lately short chapters full of feelings, but it will get longer soon! I am getting to the climax ahaha! *yay* **

**Lilac Violet Cat Girl- HAHA I know right! ShadowClan is usually the 'evil' Clan, so little twist here haha! Thanks :D**

**Mnaseer2001- Mmhm, Moonstar had her own tricks XD She will play a big part in LionClan's survival later on :) **

**Hollyleaf1243- Thank you c: You just made my day c:**

**Anyways, onward XD**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Spottedstar paced back and forth. She was once carefree and happy, but now, she was weighed down by troubles, worries and fear. Even in her sleep she worried, often crying out in her sleep as she dreamt about Clanmates being slaughtered in cold blood. Every day was a meeting with Fallingfrost to think of tactics to stop the Clans from finding them, sending out spy patrols and worrying about them until they came back. Right now her life was a cycle of anxiety, over and over again, slowly breaking her inside.

LionClan lived in the light, a place called dreams, where they fantasized peace and prosperity. They were hopeless, and someone would have to bring them into the darkness of reality. If it had to be her, so be it. LionClan refused to face their fate, and will not until the last moment. They had to open their eyes, and see the world as an unfair place, and stop denying fact. One day, that will happen, and it had to happen soon, otherwise, LionClan would fall.

Spottedstar paced around her den. Her fur was raised along her spine just thinking about the horrors that the Clans brought to LionClan that fateful day when they were discovered. She did not want to think about it, but her mind was plagued with images of blood and gore. Her eyes rolled back, and she backed away into the corner of her den. Her jaws opened in a silent scream. The majestic leader now was the likeness of a young kit.

Fallingfrost stuck his head inside the den.

"Spottedstar?" He turned his head away when he saw the cowering leader. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine," Spottedstar quickly regained her composure.

Fallingfrost padded into the den. "I would like to discuss tactics-"

"Fallingfrost, our defences are good enough," Spottedstar replied too quickly. "LionClan is safe."

"For now," Fallingfrost grumbled, eyes dark.

"Fallingfrost, you are paranoi-"

"_You! _You are the one who is paranoid Spottedstar!" Fallingfrost countered. "Who is the one constantly fussing over the fact that the Clans know about us? You! Who is the one who wanted at least one cat to be at each Clan to gather information? You! Every preventive measure we have taken, was _your _decision, Spottedstar? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Spottedstar had flinched at every word.

"I believe we have taken enough measures, Fallingfrost," she murmured. "We are prepared."

Fallingfrost opened his mouth to argue, but shut it heartbeats later. He spun around and stalked out of the den. Spottedstar watched his white-and-grey figure prowl into the darkness, and into the warrior's den. She turned to go inside again, but stopped when some cat called her name. She looked around, and her eyes met Rockstorm.

"Spottedstar," he dipped his head graciously. "I have received a sign from StarClan."

Spottedstar's ears pricked. Rockstorm continued eagerly, encouraged by her sudden interest in what he was going to say.

"They are watching over us," he meowed. "They too feel the Clans are now corrupt."

Rockstorm launched into a vivid description of his dream. Apparently, he had been shown a huge rock wall. There was a single, huge vine traveling down the side of the wall, and many leaves were at the end, clustering around an entrance to an unknown place. Rockstorm had felt his paw reach out, against his own will, and with a swipe, the vine was cut down. The leaves disintegrated, and the vine landed in a heap, before disappearing. Rockstorm's paws had brought him to the entrance, down a tunnel, and into a cavern with a glimmering stone. He pressed his nose against it, and starry cats appeared around him.

_Cut the vine and the rest will fall._

_Cut. _

_The._

_Vine. _

_Beware. _

Spottedstar gasped. Her eyes clouded even more. Rockstorm caught her as she fell. Her heart sped up. Her breathing quickened. _She knows, _Rockstorm assured himself. _She knows._

* * *

With every step that Spottedstar took, it felt like she was in a dream. _Cut the vine, vine and vine. _Life, to her, now, was a nightmare. _Cut, cut, cut. _ Fallingfrost knew that something had clicked in her. She was the only one who had witnessed the Massacre of the Unnaturals. The story that Silverstarling had told Leopardpaw on her first day in LionClan repeated in Spottedstar's mind. Cats ambushed on patrols, even a queen slaughter while kitting, while the medicine cat stood at her side, doing her duty, and killed as she brought the first kit into the world, one might say, 'killed in action'. That queen had been her own mother, the kits her siblings. She had been younger then, recently made a warrior. She was the only one who had lived, hidden within the little cave just behind the leaders den which was backed against a wall. She had watched many cats die in front of her, seen warriors die before they knew what was happening. When she had padded out of her hiding place, and seen all the dead cats around her, the camp soaked in blood. That blood would never fade away. If one was to enter the LionClan camp, they would smell the stench of blood almost immediately. They would see the ground stained a bright red. Grief hung over that camp like a veil.

Spottedstar was ashamed of that day. Of her cowardice and selfishness. All her Clanmate's died for their Clan, while she hid to save herself. Spottedstar had always been that cowardly cat, afraid to sacrifice, afraid for death. Now she had a fake personality, not the brave and loyal cat LionClan knew her as, but instead a scared, fearful, and crazed leader, heart broken in one too many places. Spottedstar threw her head back and yowled to StarClan, crying out for mercy, for peace. She could feel her age creeping up on her, her mind swirling with crazy thoughts and ideas. She yowled with all her might, releasing all the fear and sadness in that one, long screech. She looked back down. Her eyes were bright with ambition and not as clouded as they had been in the last few days. But something else gleamed inside her leaf green eyes. She suddenly projected the image of a wild, untamed cat. Something inside her had cracked, and it was not going to mend so easily. Her eyes now swirled with the wildness of a rogue.

That night, no cat knew what had happened to Spottedstar. No one knew what was wrong with their beloved leader. No cat understood how the scruffy, dazed, mumbling lump of fur that they would call Spottedstar in days to come was actually _her_. Conspiracy theories arose. "Spottedstar has been poisoned!" Rockstorm suspected as he talked to himself after seeing the leader in her den. "Replaced!" Skyfur had whispered to his sister, Mistwinter. "Hypnotized!" Pinepaw had declared one night in the apprentice den. "Too much catmint," Blinkbird had grumbled to Flamingsong as they watched the pitiful leader crawl across the camp. No one believed that _Spottedstar's_ down fall _was_ herself. No one knew, or even suspected, that _she_ would be _their_ downfall.

* * *

**HAHA hope you enjoyed! Next chapter sooon! I have an entire week off next week so probably there will be regular updates ;) **

***myacks* **

**-Cloudy-**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, back with another chappie :) **

**Moonbeam141- I will not say anything about the plot but I can see where you're going :) Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Lilacstream99- Thanks! Spottedstar is kinda like a poor thing, but soon you will see a part of her that would not make her a poor thing anymore :x **

**hollyleaf1122- Omigosh thank you :) I didn't think that I could write that well :) Thanks anyways! c':**

**Now to continue on with the story :) **

* * *

Chapter 8

Spottedstar padded across the camp. Pinepaw elbowed Leopardpaw in the flank as she passed by them. Leopardpaw looked up, and stifled a gasp. Spottedstar looked awful. Her fur was dull and patchy, her eyes were watery and tail drooped.

"Fallingfrost," she called.

Leopardpaw winced at the harshness in her voice. Her usually sweet and kind voice was now rough and gravely. Spottedstar leaned in and whispered something to Fallingfrost. Her gaze shifted to Leopardpaw. Fallingfrost hesitated, then padded over to Leopardpaw.

"Leopardpaw, you and Brightnose will be going on a mission," he meowed reluctantly. "You are to go to the ThunderClan camp and gather information. Spottedstar's orders."

Leopardpaw looked at Spottedstar. The she-cat was lying on her side, head turned towards them, wildness like never before swirling in her eyes. _What had happened? _Pinepaw scrambled to her paws and thrust her face in front of Fallingfrost's.

"Are you crazy?" she cried. "Going there is a suicide mission! The Clan is sending out patrols left right and centre! Bouncefoot said so, and you still want to send cats there?"

"It's not me," Fallingfrost hissed. "Its-"He fell silent and cast his gaze downwards.

Pinepaw fell silent. Leopardpaw ushered her away.

"Pinepaw, it's okay," she meowed.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Pinepaw meowed. "Cats die in that territory!"

Leopardpaw felt a pang in her heart. "I will be fine. I'll have Brightnose with me."

"You really don't understand," Pinepaw smiled in spite of herself.

Leopardpaw flashed a grin. However, a pit of dread had opened up in her, and she knew that this would be the single, most important thing that would decide her fate. Get captured and die, or come back and live.

* * *

Brightnose smiled weakly at Leopardpaw as they settled down for a meal, maybe their last in LionClan. She too, was nervous. Spottedstar was watching them from her den, and Leopardpaw swore that she could see something in her eyes that made her uncomfortable. The current Spottedstar was dark and untamed, even Fallingfrost afraid to speak against her. Something told Leopardpaw that she will not see the real Spottedstar for a long time to come.

Brightnose pushed her half-eaten mouse away.

"No appetite," she mumbled.

Leopardpaw looked back at her own prey. She, too, had taken small bites, hardly anything to calm her grumbling stomach. She lowered her head to take another bite, but once in her mouth, the meat was dry and tasteless. She chewed slowly, and swallowed. She took another bite; this one was like eating sand. Brightnose watched her eat. With every swallow, her appetite spoiled even more. By the time the starling had been demolished, Leopardpaw felt like throwing up.

"Brightnose, Leopardpaw," Fallingfrost's call was grim.

Brightnose padded over, followed by Leopardpaw. Both cats had a look of determination on their faces. As they left, they were stopped by Skyfur.

"Brightnose!" He meowed. "Good luck and stay safe. You too Leopardpaw. "

He swiftly licked her ear, nodded at Leopardpaw, then padded away. Leopardpaw looked at Brightnose. Her mentor was blushing fiercely. Leopardpaw grinned at her. Pinepaw ran over.

"Good luck and be careful!" she meowed breathlessly.

Bluekit gazed out from behind her hind leg.

"Please come back, Leopardpaw," he mewled.

"I will," Leopardpaw assured him. She looked up at Pinepaw. "See you soon."

Pinepaw's eyes shone. Brightnose tapped Leopardpaw's shoulder with her tail.

"Time to go," she meowed softly.

Leopardpaw turned back. Brightnose forced her grimace into a tired smile.

"When are you and Skyfur going to get official?" Leopardpaw asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"When are you and Falconpaw actually going to talk to each other and stop staring at each other?" Brightnose teased.

Leopardpaw turned red. "It depends. But you and Skyfur have something on," she continued. "Don't you?"

It was Brightnose's turn to blush now. "Mission first, love life later," she countered.

They continued trekking through the terrain, avoiding open spaces, and staying in the undergrowth. At one point, they climbed up trees to avoid a patrol. They leapt from tree to tree, slowly making their way towards the camp. There were ThunderClan patrols everywhere, all speaking in hushed voices. In the distance, they could just see the gorge. Brightnose slowly slid down a hidden path along the side of the gorge. Leopardpaw remembered this place, but not for good reason. She remembered her Unusual Moon Ceremony. She remembered Vinestar's cruelty. She remembered Springshine. _Oh Springshine. _That's when it hit her. Springshine would help,right?

Brightnose continued venturing down the slope. Her fur was pressed against the cold rock wall. Leopardpaw looked over the camp. It seemed perfect, picturesque. It did not seem like the kind of place where terror reigned. Brightnose had reached the bottom, and was crouched down behind a slab of rock, knee deep in mud. Her fur was already plastered in it, to disguise her scent. Leopardpaw jumped down, landing with a soft splat in the mud.

"This place is right next to the leaders den." Brightnose explained. She gestured to a small tunnel in the rock. "This tunnel leads to an opening in the leaders den. We eavesdrop from there."

Leopardpaw quickly took note of her surroundings. The stone slab was blocked by a thick wall of bushes. The tunnel was concealed behind a curtain of vines. She pushed her way through. She spotted the slit almost immeadiately. She spotted brown paws from the slit. _Vinestar_. Next to him were silver-black paws, razor sharp claws unsheathed. _Moongorse, the stupid mange-pelt. _

"Vinestar, the patrols have departed," Moongorse was meowing. "Stormfang and Yellowclaw are on a scouting mission."

"Good job. Stormfang and Yellowclaw are fine warriors."

Vinestar paused. "The scouts who went out last moonhigh, they have not found anything, have they not?"

"They have signs of interference." Moongorse replied. "They have scented strange cats. But no sign of a camp anywhere."

"What about across the Thunderpath at the Horseplace?"

Leopardpaw froze.

"RiverClan will have to look into that."

She calmed down. Brightnose, however, looked worried.

"We will tell them at the Gathering." Vinestar meowed.

"Indeed we will." Moongorse paused. "However, Vinestar, that Thunderpath is so wide, and very busy. Getting cats to cross will put their lives at serious risk."

"One less cat to worry about then."

From her point of view, looking up at the cats, Leopardpaw saw Moongorse wince. She remembered that Moongorse had a mate, Summerpool. Summerpool was actually Springshine's sister, but a twisted version of her. Ever since the first Rejection, she had severed all connections with her family, and started her own family, denying that she even was related to Foxfern and Springshine…and Stormcrest. She breathed in deeply. Dust tickled her throat. She ran out of the tunnel, but it was too late. She sneezed. Brightnose's eyes widened.

"Did you hear that?" Vinestar growled.

"Intruder."

Moongorse had seen the slit. He knew.

"Out!" Brightnose yowled, not bothering to keep quiet.

Leopardpaw ran. They bounded up the slope. Leopardpaw could hear the ThunderClan cats chasing after them. She glanced in their direction. Moongorse was in the lead.

"Leopardpaw!" He cried, surprised.

"Moongorse," Leopardpaw replied.

There was a flash of gold-and-white fur.

"Get away from my daughter."

_Springshine!_

Leopardpaw had reached the top of the slope now. She turned to see Springshine thrown to the side.

"No!"

Springshine was teetering over the side. Moongorse was advancing, slowly.

"Leopardpaw," Brightnose yowled. "We need to go!"

It was a split second decision. Leopardpaw bounded over to her mother, and grabbed her scruff.

"Springshine, let's go!"

Leopardpaw ran back to where Brightnose was standing, back arched, fur fluffed out. She gave Leopardpaw the what-were-you-doing-we-will-talk-later look, then fled. Leopardpaw felt like she was flying; never before had she thought she could run so fast. Springshine followed her blindly, and slowly but surely, Leopardpaw felt herself overtake Brightnose. She continued, ignoring her surroundings, only aware of her mother's heavy breath on her ear, and the pounding of her heart. She ran and ran. They pounded along the lake, then dove into RiverClan territory. She raced towards the Horseplace, then stopped. She bounded into a big red den, and hid behind one of the yellow bundles in it. She waited. Springshine pressed against her, and stuck her head round the edge.

"All clear," she meowed breathlessly.

Leopardpaw could not shake off the feeling they were missing someone. She looked around, but could not place it. Then it hit her.

"Where is Brightnose?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Might hold you in suspense for a day or two then update...or maybe not. See how evil I feel. **

**-Cloudy :) **


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So where were we...of yeah. Cliffie. So Brightnose is either ****dead**** or ****alive****. I'm not saying anything, but its not going to be pretty :) *freaks you guys out* Anyways, if you wanna know, scroll down and START reading!**

**Flamestar00- Thank you! 3 **

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Read on and you shall find your answer :) **

**Lynxtail (guest): wow, that is really nice of you :D I didn't think I could write that well :) I will write on and you can read on ;) Have fun writing your own fanfics :) **

**Lilacstream99: DUN DUN DUN DUUUN... glad you like it :D **

**Almighty Ironic Empress: Read and ye shall find (out) **

**Mnaseer2001- OH NO STOP PANICKING! THE ANSWER LIES BELOW THE LINEBREAK) **

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Leopardpaw shot out of the red den. Springshine bounded after her.

"Brightnose! Brightnose!"

Leopardpaw searched wildly for her mentor, but to no avail. The ThunderClan cats were gone, and with them, Brightnose. _I won't give up so soon, _Leopardpaw thought. She quickly retraced her steps, and finally, caught on to Brightnose's scent.

"She went this way," Springshine cried. She led them straight in the direction of the Thunderpath. Leopardpaw's heart beat faster and faster as they drew nearer and nearer. _Please, Brightnose, please, take the tunnel…_Leopardpaw's heart stopped.

She had seen a mound next to the Thunderpath. She started to run.

"Brightnose!"

She skidded to a stop. The night was so dark, it was hard to see the cat clearly, but when Leopardpaw bent down to sniff the cat's fur, her worst fears were confirmed. Leopardpaw immediately checked the she-cat's breathing. She could just hear Brightnose's shaky breaths, and the slightest glimmer in her eyes. Leopardpaw immediately lay her mentor across her shoulders. Springshine supported her from the side. Together, they stumbled towards the tunnel. Leopardpaw was constantly scared for Brightnose; every long pause between each shallow breath made Leopardpaw fear for Brightnose's life. Springshine stiffened.

"There is someone there-"

ThunderClan warriors leapt out of the bushes. There were two of them, both toms, and huge. One was pale grey, the other a dappled tawny.

"Stormfang, Yellowclaw," Springshine greeted each of them with a grimace.

"Springshine and her Unnatural daughter," Stormfang cackled.

"That's right, Stormfang, her _Unnatural _daughter," Yellowclaw agreed, turning his piercing amber gaze to Leopardpaw.

"Oh, and what's this?" Stormfang had noticed Brightnose. "A _dead, _or should I say _dying _cat." He continued slyly. "And not just any cat. Another Unnatural. How _unfortunate._" He faked a sad face.

Leopardpaw heard a snarl from beside her. Before she knew it, Springshine had eapt. As she landed, she turned her head towards her daughter.

"You go, I will cover you."

There was no time for hesitation. She fled, with a single glance back at her mother. _Goodbye_. Brightnose groaned. Leopardpaw felt blood trickling down her side. She quickened her pace. She ran and ran, through the tunnel, across the LionClan territory, towards camp, tail laid across Brightnose's flank, stopping her from falling off. _Thank StarClan I am large for my age, _Leopardpaw thought. The camp came into sight. Leopardpaw's heart calmed down, and her eyelids dropped from exhaustion. Slowly, she moved forward, egging herself on, begging herself to take one more step.

The moment she stepped into camp, she collapsed.

* * *

Once again, Leopardpaw found herself in the medicine cat den. However, this time, Rockstorm was looking down at her. Leopardpaw felt a pang as she remembered Silverstarling.

"You are pretty much fine," Rockstorm announced. "Minor scratches, a few bruises here and there, but you are perfectly in shape. Brightnose is a different matter."

Leopardpaw swung around, and instantly spotted her mentor. With cobwebs covering her sides, she looked like she had white fur instead of brown. Blood leaked out from where the cobwebs had peeled away. Brightnose looked horrible, mangled.

"She was hit b-by a m-m-m-monster," Leopardpaw blubbered. "I d-did wh-what I c-c-c-could."

"Thank StarClan you brought her back," Rockstorm meowed gratefully. "Brightnose still has a chance, but she will not be the same again." Rockstarm turned his gaze to her mentor. "But leafbare is coming. If she gets sick, I fear I will not be able to save her."

Leopardpaw nodded, grimacing. She turned to leave. Eyes on the ground, she padded out. There was a shriek, then the scuffling of footsteps, and lo and behold, Pinepaw. Leopardpaw's mouth broke into a grin.

"I am so glad you are back!" Pinepaw squealed. "I was up _all_ night worrying!"

"You didn't have to," Leopardpaw replied. "You _know_ I wouldn't go down _that _easily!"

Pinepaw laughed. "I sure am glad you are safe though. How about some prey?"

Leopardpaw dashed towards the fresh-kill pile. It was a pretty pitiful pile, with most of its contents either being soggy or old. Pinepaw fished out a decent looking squirrel that did not smell like crowfood and trotted off, Leopardpaw following her.

"I heard Poppysong telling Waterwhisker that I was ready for my assessment, you know!" Pinepaw meowed. "I am starting tomorrow at sun-high! Maybe you will come along too!"

"I don't know. Brightnose is hurt and I have no other mentor, so maybe my apprenticeship will be extended?"

"Maybe it will be, _Leopardpaw_."

Leopardpaw looked up to see Spottedstar standing over them. It took everything to stop herself from grimacing- Spottedstar looked terrible. Spottedstar scowled at her, making her face even uglier.

"You will start assessment with Pinepaw, Leopardpaw." Spottedstar continued sarcastically. "Your _highly_ successful mission has proved your worth. _You_ have come back fine, and your companion came back with major injuries. I _totally _think that you are ready. Just be sure you don't lose Pinepaw tomorrow. Would not want to see _another_ cat hurt because of _you_."

Leopardpaw glared defiantly at the leader.

"Well, it's _you_, not me!" She argued. " It is not my fault Brightnose is hurt, its nothing to do with me! She was the one who did not take the tunnel! We were seperated, what was I supposed to do? Besides, you organised it, and you put our lives in danger! Shouldn't the person you scold be yourself?"

Pinepaw stepped back. No one wanted to face Spottedstar in such an unstable condition. Everyone was afraid they would get exiled or beaten up. Spottedstar smiled.

"Being brave, are you?" she hissed. "Playing hero, are you?" Spottedstar's eyes hardened. "Well you are not! I lead this Clan, I am the founder of LionClan as we know it! I demand more respect! I sent you out there to get info, not get injured! Every patrol is a danger, every cat is in danger. Don't tell me about what is in danger! I _know _what is in danger!"

Cats had started to gather.

"LionClan, open your eyes," she yowled. "Accept reality. You are being threatened, and you are in trouble! What do you do? You do not _hide_! You stay and fight! Fight like warriors, not like cowards. We will defeat the Clans!"

Cat yowled their approval, but Leopardpaw could see some cats holding back. _Spottedstar is blind. We will never defeat the Clans by ourselves. It will be another genocide. LionClan is in more danger now they want to fight. Every single cat is going to die, regardless of whether we fight or not. StarClan help us, StarClan help us. We are helpless against four Clans._

* * *

_After Springshine's body had been hidden in a bush, Stormfang and Yellowclaw had continued tracking Leopardpaw. Her fear scent and the blood trail left behind by the injured Unnatural proved to be extremely useful. They padded along through winding trail, leaves crunching beneath their paws. Stormfang sniffed the air. _

_"__I can smell them, but the trail is going stale. That piece of crowfood Springshine held us back for too long, and not counting the tree leaves covering up the scent trail. The mud is also not helping. " Stormfang lifted a mud covered paw out of the stuff. _

_Yellowclaw hurried along the trail, and slowly but surely, they made it to the Thunderpath. _

_"__The trail ends here." Yellowclaw reported. "Some cat had the brains to cover up the trail. Maybe they continued along the Thunderpath; no cat is crazy enough to cross this Thunderpath." _

_Stormfang grinned toothily. "We are onto something. Vinestar will reward us well." _

_Yellowfang smirked. He turned back to the Thunderpath. Stormfang led the way, both of them as far away from the Thunderpath, looking for the place which had just been right under their noses. The tunnel still remained unknown, and concealed._

* * *

Fallingfrost padded around his nest. His mind was working hard. Fallowflight was curled up in their nest, sleeping peacefully. The rest of the warriors were, but Fallingfrost was kept awake by the constant thought in his mind: Spottedstar.

Obviously she was not in the right state to lead. Why not Fallingfrost take over? It would be better for the Clan, at least a fluff-brained leader would not be leading the Clan into battle. Spottedstar was never so…ruthless. Her technique was flawless, be kind, win cat's hearts, get them to like you. But now…it was just madness. Cats only obeyed her out of fear. She was no better than Vinestar, just that Vinestar invoked terror into his Clans hearts through violence, Spottedstar made people uneasy through her attitude and actions. The look in her eyes, her voice, her treatment of her duty, it all made LionClanners scared. Fallingfrost had to do this for the sake of his Clan.

_It is for the best, _he thought to himself. _Think of our kits. _Fallingfrost gazed at Fallowflight fondly. His kits were on the way. _Think of LionClan. LionClan. LionClan._

Fallingfrost will have to become leader, somehow. Spottedstar had to get off the throne. She had to be gone from that position. She was not fit to lead LionClan anymore. Dread pooled inside Fallingfrost. What would the Clan think? How would they react? How would she react?

He cleared his mind. _Be brave, Fallingfrost. _

He did not _think_ it would be so hard. He just thought it was for the good of his Clan, and that was good enough. But it was more than that. Now, the more he thought about it, the wilder his imaginings were. Banishment, overthrowing, _murder_.

A perfect word came up in his head.

_Treason._

* * *

**TA DAAA. Brightnose is ****not dead but**** ALIVE! You guys happy? But I might just get her sick and...ahem. Anyways, Team Spottedstar or Team Fallingfrost? ****WHO SHALL RULE LIONCLAN?**** *Comentator voice* HAHA anyways tell me in the reviews. ciao!**

**-Cloudy *myacks***


	12. Chapter 10

**hey i am BACK with ****more**** another chapter of THE REJECTION! Fallingfrost and Spottedstar are fighting for the leader's role! What will happen? DUN DUN DUNNNN *cheesy commentator voice* Lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Fallingfrost gazed up at his leader. She was up on the Hightree, apprenticing Littlekit, Nightkit, Goldenkit and Bluekit. His heart twisted as he watched the kits. Their faces, the very picture of joy, would soon be wiped from their faces, and replaced by horror. Fallingfrost did not really know what to do. How was he supposed to overthrow a leader? Who knew how many cats still supported Spottedstar.

"Bluepaw, you will be my apprentice."

Fallingfrost gasped. So deep in thought, he had been oblivious to the ceremony. Bluepaw was now an apprentice, and apprenticed to none other than Spottedstar. _She is in no state to be a mentor! _Cats around him were also surprised. Even Bluepaw was worried. Any normal apprentice would be happy and honoured to have the leader as their mentor, but this situation was different. Spottedstar was crazy. Fallingfrost leapt up onto the Hightree, ignoring the cries of alarm from his Clanmates. He faced Spottedstar. Her mouth twisted into a smile.

"What do you want, Fallingfrost?"

"I am taking over."

The entire Clan drew in a sharp breath. What was Fallingfrost thinking? Spottedstar grinned even wider. Her claws unsheathed.

"Taking over, eh?" She hissed. "Not so soon."

In a quick, fluid movement, she tackled Fallingfrost down. Fallingfrost pushed back, unbalancing Spottedstar. He tussled with her, before swiftly slamming her to the ground. All respect for the leader was gone now. Fallingfrost was willing to do whatever it took to overthrown Spottedstar.

"What are you doing?" Rockstorm yowled. "How dare you!"

Fallingfrost stared at the medicine cat in dismay. "I am doing this for LionClan." Rockstorm froze. "Spottedstar is in no condition to mentor Bluepaw, let alone lead an entire Clan. A war is coming, and Spottedstar just weakens us!"

Cats murmured in agreement. However, some cats yowled disapproval. Waterwhisker and Dustflame looked furious.

"Have you forgotten who took you in when RiverClan abandoned you, Fallingfrost?" Waterwhisker taunted. "Spottedstar did! She could have left you for the dead, but she didn't. You ungrateful foxheart!"

Fallowflight stood up, ready to defend her mate. "Fallingfrost is doing this for the Clan! Can't you see how weak Spottedstar is? It is time LionClan opens their eyes!"

Fallingfrost turned back to Spottedstar. The leader was motionless, watery eyes looking up at Fallingfrost. They displayed no emotion at all. The Clan continued arguing, all of them taking sides.

"Fallingfrost is helping us!" Mistywing screeched. "Spottedstar is not!"

"Wrong! Spottedstar is just unstable _for the time being_," Bouncefoot growled.

"Unstable only for a while?" Darkclaw scoffed. "Nonsense! Spottedstar is never getting better!"

"_Stop!_" Fallingfrost yowled. "Stop arguing! You are driving a wedge between your two sides. We will never win this battle if our Clan is not united. Spottedstar stops this. LionClan once prospered under her leadership, but that trait is long gone. LionClan only suffers because of her. Now it is time for her to step down, and if she won't, I will make her."

Those brave words received both negative and positive reactions. Waterwhisker, Dustflame, Bouncefoot and Ashblaze all were furious, and were all trying desperately to make their voices heard over the frenzy. Other cats, mostly the younger ones, supported Fallingfrost. They did not share as strong a bond with Spottedstar compared to the senior warriors. Fallingfrost raised his paw above his head, and aimed for Spottedstar's forehead. His paw quivered. His whole body trembled. He dropped his paw.  
"Coward," Spottedstar sneered. "A _real_ warrior would have killed me already."

"Step down, Spottedstar," Fallingfrost ignored the harsh comment. "Step down from this position."

"Come and make me."

_Great StarClan, no. _

Spottedstar thrashed under his grip. Her paws lashed out lightning-quick, leaving long scratches along his muzzle. Fallingfrost hissed in pain, but still kept his claws sheathed. Spottedstar continued attacking. Her blows were getting feeble; the stamina she had long ago was now gone with age. Ashblaze leapt up.

"Spottedstar, stop!" the dark grey tom meowed calmly. "This has gone too far."

Spottedstar stepped back and looked Fallingfrost up and down, as if she were surveying her handiwork. Ashblaze glared at the she-cat.

"Spottedstar, I have realized that you are not the cat you once were." Ashblaze meowed slowly. "You are not the leader that you were."

Waterwhisker stepped up. "I realize that too."

"Me too." Dustflame meowed gruffly.

"Spottedstar, you are not fit to lead this Clan." Bouncefoot meowed clearly.

Spottedstar's eyes darted from each of the senior warriors. Rage flickered in her green eyes.

"How dare you," Spottedstar choked. "I trusted you."

"We trusted you," Waterwhisker growled. "But that was before."

Fallingfrost turned to face his attacker. "Spottedstar, step down."

The she-cat glared at all of them. The hate in her eyes was surprising. How could she loathe LionClan so much all of the sudden?

"You will regret this," Spottedstar growled. "You will fall under Fallingfrost's leadership."

Waterwhisker grinned. "We have fallen under your leadership. It is time for change."

Rockstorm's eyes widened. "Indeed. Change is the only way to win this war."

He looked up at the sky. "StarClan told me so."

"It is said and done." Dustflame nodded at Fallingfrost. "Fallingfrost, you are now are leader."

The moment Dustflame said 'leader', Rockstorm led Fallingfrost into his den. There was a little clearing behind it. A single white birch sapling stood there.

"This is the Moontree," Rockstorm explained. "You will meet StarClan here. Just wait for them and they will come." With that, the medicine cat left.

Fallingfrost could hear Spottedstar's angry yowls as she was led away to her den. Fallingfrost could just hear Rockstorm announcing her new name: Spottedfall. _How suitable. _Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. Fallingfrost's eyelids drooped. He fell into a deep sleep.

He woke up in a clearing. Many cats surrounded him, all with shining stars in their fur.

"Welcome, Fallingfrost. StarClan welcomes you as the new leader of LionClan," a voiced boomed.

A grey tabby she-cat stepped forward. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed at her son.

"Splashfur!" Fallingfrost rushed forward to meet his mother. "I miss you."

"I am proud of you." Splashfur smiled at the soon-to-be leader. "With this life, I give you bravery. May you lead your Clan into battle with nothing else, other than your courage."

Fallingfrost winced as pain wracked his body. He did not think that receiving nine lives would be so painful. Splashfur backed away, but still kept her eyes on Fallingfrost. The next cat stepped forward, and this time, it was a little kit.

"Berrykit!" Fallingfrost remembered his littermate. He had died from whitecough just a moon away from apprenticeship. He had been so strong in his last moments.

"With this life I give you resilience. Never give up on yourself, or even worse, your Clan."

Fallingfrost bent down to touch noses with the tiny kit. He felt determination fill his heart, warming his entire body. Berrykit smiled up at his older sibling.

The next cat was a stranger to Fallingfrost.

"I am Brackenfoot, the first medicine cat of LionClan. With this life I give you hope. Even in the darkest of days may you find hope inside your heart. LionClan must never give up hope in these days of fear."

Fallingfrost licked the medicine cat's shoulder in a sign of respect. Suddenly, he felt like he was surrounded by fire, but there was hardly any pain. Instead, there was a tingly, warm feeling in his heart. _Hope. _

The red-furred cat that gave him his fourth life was huge. Muscles rippled along his legs, many scars stretched along his flanks.

"Fallingfrost, I am honoured to meet you. I am Russetwhisker, the deputy before you. I died in battle as a true warrior should, protecting his Clan."

Fallingfrost had dim memories of this cat. He remembered Russetwhisker falling in battle, battling two foxed at once. The cat was indeed a hero.

"With this life I give you honour. Do not abandon your honour, as it is the mark of a true warrior."

Fallingfrost felt his heart swell with pride. Russetwhisker lumbered away, and Fallingfrost started after him in awe. The warrior was one of the most powerful cats trained by LionClan.

"Hello, Fallingfrost." A silver-and-black she-cat stepped forward. "You may not recognize me, but I am Whiteshadow, the RiverClan medicine cat when you were born. With this life I give you love. Love your Clan and love you Clanmates. Treat them with utmost importance; the Clan is your family."

A pain unlike any other brought Fallingfrost to the ground. _The power of love is unimaginable, _Splashfur had told him one night. _And I will always love you. _Fallingfrost was nudged up to a standing position. He gasped when he saw Silverstarling.

"Fallingfrost," she meowed grumpily. "You mouse-brain."

Fallingfrost stifled a laugh. Even in StarClan Silverstarling was her pessimistic, grumpy self.

"With this life I give you forgiveness. When others do wrong, forgive them, second chances are priceless." Silverstarling eyed Fallingfrost. "I wish you well."

Fallingfrost dipped his head. The next cat was a surprise.

"Meadowmint!"

"For your seventh life, I give you strength in battle. Lead your Clan into battle, and lead them out with the victory."

Meadowmint looked up at Fallingfrost. Fallingfrost felt as if he was the strongest cat in the Clans. He felt as if he could win anything. The next cat was also a surprise: Breezebird.

"With this life I give you humbleness. Never be too proud about your achievements and do not be pompous. It is the key to a leader's downfall."

Fallingfrost felt hardly anything but the little tingle in his heart. He looked around for the last cat to give him a life.

The last cat never came.

"Fallingfrost, since Spottedstar still is alive, and has one more life, you will have to lose one of your own lives. However, you will still be recognized as leader of LionClan."

"Fallingstar! Fallingstar!"

* * *

**Falling****frost****star forever :) Also, Falconpaw, Pinepaw and Leopardpaw's warrior ceremonies are coming up. Any suggestions/preferences for names? Tell me in the reviews! **

**-Cloudy :) **


	13. Chapter 11

**/i do not own warriors/**

**hey readers! Another chapter :) I will be updating the allegiances too in this chapter.**

**Foreststar of WindClan- The main character is Leopardpaw right now, but I have been switching POV for the last few chapters so the story is more interesting. Sorry it is so confusing!**

**lawsonsog- erm you're referring to the "cut the vine" dream right? that was actually Rockstorm's (the medicine cat) dream. plus it wouldn't have helped out with the whole Spottedstar situation. It was just a message from StarClan telling Rockstorm how to defeat the Clans. Hope that cleared stuff up :)**

**SwagMasterFrozenBlu- Haha, more FalconxLeopard in this chapter, please don't die:) **

**To all those people who suggested names- THANKS SO MUCH : The names you suggested are awesome! **

* * *

Chapter 11

Fallingstar woke up with a jolt. His head ached. Fallingstar looked at the medicine cat, who was crouched down next to him.

"It is time to name my deputy."

Fallingstar padded out of the small clearing, through the medicine cat den, and out into his camp. Now he was leader, he felt different. Now, as he looked at the cats bustling around camp, elders lounging in the sun and the apprentices tussling in front of the apprentice den, he felt a strange, stronger sense of pride for the Clan. Now it was his _Clan_. Now he was not just the deputy, not second-in-command. Now he was actually _the _leader. He never thought this day would come. He padded up the Hightree. To his surprise, cats started to gather even though he did not call them for a meeting. _They were waiting for me. _

"LionClan, I am proud to tell you that I am now your leader. I promise to lead this Clan to the best of my ability. May LionClan prosper under my leadership."

"It is time to appoint a deputy, Fallingstar," Blinkbird pointed out. "A leader cannot rule alone."

Fallingstar nodded. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of LionClan shall be Dustflame."

Dustflame looked startled, but stepped forward nevertheless. "I will be honoured to serve LionClan as their deputy."

"Dustflame! Dustflame!"

Fallingstar turned to Bluepaw. "As I am still mentoring Falconpaw and Spottedstar is in the elders den, Waterwhisker will train you."

Bluepaw looked at the intimidating warrior. He touched noses with his new mentor nervously. Waterwhisker smiled at him encouragingly, and Bluepaw calmed down a bit. Any cat would be afraid of the huge warrior. Fallingstar looked at his Clan. Indeed, they were strong. But were they strong enough to defeat the Clans? That question was left unanswered.

* * *

Leopardpaw stalked the mouse through the undergrowth. Her entire hunting assessment depended on this catch. It was almost sun-high, and she had to catch two mice and a squirrel by that time. She had already caught the mouse and squirrel, but the past mouse was hard to find, and Pinepaw's loud and clumsy steps through the undergrowth did not help. The she-cat fared better in more open areas.

Leopardpaw slithered forward, careful to keep her tail above the ground, and her pawsteps light. The mouse's beetle-black eyes stared straight at Leopardpaw's hiding place. It froze. Leopardpaw leapt out. Her claws caught onto the short brown fur. She sunk her claws in, and the mouse squealed in fright and pain. Leopardpaw winced as she took its life. She picked up her prey, dug up her squirrel and other mouse, and headed back to the training hollow. Brightnose had insisted on dragging herself to the hollow to watch Leopardpaw. Her injury was still not healed, but was getting better. Mistwinter had mentored Leopardpaw for the time being. Mistwinter nodded as Leopardpaw laid her prey down in front of her.

"Good job."

Leopardpaw sighed in relief.

"Join Falconpaw for the fighting assessment." Mistwinter continued.

Leopardpaw's heart sank. Now she would have to fight a tom twice as big as her? She was from looking for that last mouse. Trekking through undergrowth was no easy task. Poppysong was assessing them for this station. Leopardpaw looked up at Falconpaw shyly. The tom shuffled his paws nervously.

"Leopardpaw, Falconpaw, I want you to fight with claws sheathed. I will not tolerate any injuries."

Leopardpaw nodded. _This is the last assessment, _she thought. _You can give it your all. _

"Start!"

Falconpaw took the first move. His face was contorted with determination, and his different coloured eyes blazed with ferocity. He swiped a paw underneath her, unbalancing her. Leopardpaw fell in a heap, but quickly got up, narrowly avoiding Falconpaw's attack. Dust flew up where his paw had hit it, and in that heartbeat of confusion, Leopardpaw managed to get a few good hard hits on Falconpaw. She ducked underneath his paw, taking advantage of his size. Her agility would be the only thing that she could count on against a larger opponent. She tried to get some distance between her and Falconpaw, but realized that it was a bad mistake the moment Falconpaw looped his paw around her hind legs, and dragged her back. She kicked back, and felt his grip loosen. She kicked herself free, and landed a few blows on his muzzle. She was careful to keep her claws sheathed; there was always a possibility that she might hurt his eyes. With that, she leapt up on top of him, and dug her paws into his flanks. Falconpaw rolled over quickly, squashing her underneath his bulk. Leopardpaw felt her breath getting sucked out of her, but in an instant Falconpaw was off her and battering her belly. Leopardpaw lunged at him, using all of her upper muscles. Falconpaw reared back, surprised. Leopardpaw bunched her legs underneath her, and leapt, over Falconpaw and landed, silently, behind him. She struck his hindquarters, swiftly, while Falconpaw looked for her, confused.

"Good, good, you may stop." Poppysong called.

Leopardpaw stepped away, but unexpectedly, Falconpaw came with her.

"Good fight," he meowed amiably, all trace of hostility gone. "You are a good fighter."

"Thanks," Leopardpaw replied. "You did really well too."

Falconpaw grinned nervously. "Well, you pretty much beat me. I was not really the best. You are an amazing fighter though."

"You _are_ amazing," Leopardpaw blurted out. It took a heartbeat for her brain to process what she had just said. She blushed fiercely.

Falconpaw smiled at her. "You are pretty amazing too, Leopardpaw."

"I really like you Falconpaw."

"I like you too."

They stared at each other for a while, but the moment was destroyed by none other than Pinepaw. Leopardpaw's heart sunk the moment Pinepaw arrived.

"Finally!" Pinepaw squealed. Leopardpaw was immediately bombarded with excited chatter.

"Well, I…really have to go." Falconpaw gestured towards Fallingstar, who was waiting for him next to Brightnose. "Bye."

Leopardpaw did not reply, but nodded her head in goodbye. She glared at Pinepaw, who was completely oblivious. She was too engrossed in her own talk. Mistwinter padded over. She purred in amusement when she heard Pinepaw's chatter, and saw Leopardpaw's annoyed expression.

"I will save you now, Leopardpaw," Mistwinter joked.

"Please do," Leopardpaw replied. "Pinepaw is going to talk my ears off." Pinepaw paused, and glared at Leopardpaw, but there was a friendly gleam in her eyes.

Mistwinter led Leopardpaw over to Brightnose. She sat next to the brown she-cat and they both exchanged knowing glances.

"We are proud of you, Leopardpaw," Mistwinter meowed.

"You did really well today," Brightnose meowed cheerfully. "You will make a great warrior!"

Leopardpaw smiled at both of her mentors. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Brightnose purred. "Now go do your apprentice duties. This might be the last time you will do the elder's ticks."

Leopardpaw bounded out of the hollow, heart now free from worries about the assessment. She did it, and she did it well. She might _just_ enjoy getting rid of Blinkbird's ticks today. The cranky elders complaints might just be tolerable today. And that warm feeling in her heart after her conversation with Falconpaw. Now they were going to be warriors, they could be closer. She would like that. She would like that very much.

* * *

Leopardpaw stepped forward confidently, answering Fallingstar's call with pride. Her pelt was silky smooth with not a fur out of place. Fallingstar turned to Mistwinter.

"Mistwinter, is Leopardpaw ready to become a warrior?"

Mistwinter glanced at Leopardpaw. "I think that is for Brightnose to decide."

Fallingstar turned to Brightnose.

"Leopardpaw is a wonderful apprentice. There is no doubt she is ready to become a warrior."

"I value your opinion. I, Fallingstar of LionClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and fight for it, even at the cost of your life?"

Leopardpaw looked up at the leader. She had waited so long for this time. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw, you will now be known as Leopardstorm. StarClan values your bravery and strength in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LionClan."

Leopardstorm stepped back, joining the other two new warriors. Falconflight stood tall, head lifted proudly. Pineheart was more bouncy. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. Her energy would make her the only one who was able to stay awake the entire vigil later.

"Falconflight! Pineheart! Leopardstorm!"

Leopardstorm smiled. The 'weak' little kit she had been assumed to be was the polar opposite of who she actually was.

* * *

Allegiances

Leader: Fallingstar- white-and-grey tom with an abnormally large foot and blue eyes (Mate- Fallowflight)

Deputy:

Dustflame- Light brown tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Rockstorm: Dark grey tom with a limp

Warriors:

Waterwhisker- Very pale grey tom with pale silver markings, one tooth longer than the other, so it pokes out of corner of his mouth. (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Seedsong- Tawny she-cat with no tail (Mate- Bouncefoot)

Fallowflight- Graceful brown-and-ginger she-cat with white tail and a stubbed tail (Mate- Fallingfrost)

Bouncefoot- Brown tabby tom with a twisted foot (Mate- Seedsong)

Ashblaze- Very dark grey tom (Mate- Mistwinter) (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

Mistwinter- White she-cat with grey belly, polydactyl **(cat with more toes than normal) **(Mate- Ashblaze)

Skyfur- White-and-grey dappled tom, polydactyl **(see above)** (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Poppysong- Ginger she-cat

Brightnose- Pale brown she-cat with a stump for a paw

Mistywing- Grey-and-white she-cat (Appretice: Littlepaw)

Darkclaw- Black tom with a missing eye

Falconflight- Creamy brown tom with white face and different coloured eyes (one amber, one grey)

Pineheart- Pale gold she-cat with cream patches, amber eyes

Leopardstorm- Pale sandy she-cat with darker markings and a stump for paw

Apprentices:

Littlepaw -Dark grey tom with white stripes. (Mentor- Mistywing)

Nightpaw -Very dark grey tom with black paws (Mentor- Skyfur)

Goldenpaw -Tawny she-cat with white spots (Mentor- Ashblaze)

Bluepaw -Blue-grey kit with green eyes (Mentor- Waterwhisker)

Queens:

Elders:

Spottedfall – ginger-and-white speckled she-cat with leaf green eyes and a twisted tail

Blinkbird- Greyish-white she-cat with patchy fur, two missing paws, and a deformed tail

Flamingsong- Red she-cat with green eyes

Shrewstripe- Cream tom with skinny tail

* * *

**-hope you liked/loved it-**

**-Cloudy**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :)**

**Have not updated for a while...sorry! Been thinking of ideas for this chapter & caught up in school stuff. Hope you enjoy! **

**Lynxtail (guest) - thank the people who suggested the names! it is all them :) Yes, Springshine is dead. So sad :( I was kinda in a dark mood I guess :P HAHA. Definitely more FalconxLeopard, wait for it!**

**Potatotheumbreon- HAHA thanks :) **

**ripflametail- ugh sorry! I am so careless in my checking...I guess I was rushed to put up the last chapter. :P**

**lawsonsg- No problemo! anyways, Bouncefoot did escape, and by right they should have tracked him, but the thing is I mentioned that it started to rain, so the scent trail was washed away. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Leopardstorm arched her back, stretching luxuriously. She was still bleary with sleep after a long, well-deserved nap following her vigil. Falconflight was still sprawled across his nest, and of course Pineheart's nest was empty and cold. Knowing her, she had probably woken up a long time ago. Leopardstorm padded outside. Brightnose was shuffling stiffly to the fresh-kill pile from the medicine den. Rockstorm was peering out nervously, watching the injured warrior. Leopardstorm felt a pang for her old mentor, and quickly snatched up a vole for her. Brightnose shot her a exasperated look, but sighed in relief nevertheless. Her injury acted up if she strained herself. Leopardstorm gazed at her mentor as she settled down to eat. She may never be the same again. Who knew if she would ever be in fighting condition again?

The thorn in her heart was driven in even more when Skyfur gazed at Brightnose with such love and worry. Brightnose still had her entire life ahead of her. She turned away, unable to stand it. If she had one wish, it would be to heal Brightnose. She picked up a sparrow for herself before padding over to Mistywing. The friendly she-cat greeted her enthusiastically. She had just bitten into her vole when Dustflame yowled from across the camp.

"Ashblaze, Poppysong, Leopardstorm, Mistywing and Littlepaw! Border patrol _now_!"

Littlepaw raced out of the apprentice den and zoomed towards the camp entrance, almost bumping into Blinkbird on the way. The ancient she-cat hissed in anger. Mistywing smiled at Leopardstorm, who was gulping down the remains of her sparrow.

"Better go now, before Ashblaze gets really angry," she meowed dramatically.

Leopardstorm swallowed. "Yep, we'd better. Littlepaw is _dying_ to go. Must get there before we need to bring him to Rockstorm. "

The dark grey apprentice was gazing anxiously in their direction, paws kneading the ground in impatience. Mistywing chuckled.

"He can wait."

The duo padded towards the patrol. Ashblaze slunk off in the direction of the Thunderpath. Littlepaw bounced along, reminding Leopardstorm of Pineheart. Mistywing kept an eye on the energetic apprentice.

"I wish I got your sister Goldenpaw," she teased. "She is not a pawful like you are. She _listens_, you know."

Littlepaw glared at his mentor. Mistywing smirked back. Leopardstorm purred in amusement, ignoring Littlepaw's grumbles. The group trekked through the territory, pausing once and awhile to check the air for scents. Mistywing patiently coached Littlepaw along the way, teaching him how to check borders effectively, placing scent markers, along with potential threats. Littlepaw listened to her attentively, but after a long and dull explanation about RiverClan, Leopardstorm could see that he was getting bored.

"Stop!"

Littlepaw's ears pricked. Ashblaze was staring right in the direction of the Thunderpath. He motioned for them to crouch, and they slunk closer. As they got closer and closer, Leopardstorm could see the outline of a cat against the trees of their territory. The pungent smell of fish overwhelmed her. _RiverClan_. Ashblaze slithered closer. The cat had thick red fur with thin white stripes, and his fear scent was unmistakable. He looked like a new warrior. Ashblaze circled the RiverClan stranger, hidden by the numerous clumps of ferns shielding him from view. The rest of the patrol was holding back. Littlepaw was desperate to attack, fidgeting and grumbling so much Leopardstorm was worried he would alert the RiverClan cat of their presence. Mistywing hissed at her apprentice to keep quiet, and he immediately settled down. He did not dare to disobey his mentor in a situation like this. There was a flash of grey fur, and the RiverClan cat was writhing on the ground, pinned down by Ashblaze. His green eyes were wide with fear as he studied the huge tom that had wrestled him down.

Leopardstorm jumped out of the bushes. She padded carefully to the tom. She stared down at him, trying her best to look dominating.

"Mousebrained fish-eaters!" Littlepaw declared, pretending to strike out.

Mistywing rolled her eyes and brushed her tail over his mouth. He blushed.

"What's your name?" Ashblaze snarled, teeth bared.

"Redwhisker," the tom muttered.

"Well, Redwhisker, what are you doing here?"

The tom did not answer. Instead, he stared blankly at Ashblaze. The LionClan warrior snarled in agitation, but let go of him.

"Bring him to camp," Ashblaze ordered. "Fallingstar will decide what will happen."

Leopardstorm nudged to the trembling tom to his feet harshly. There was no point in treating an enemy nicely. She shoved him in front of her. Mistywing and Poppysong flanked him. Ashblaze led the way, while Littlepaw lagged behind, just following. Mistywing invited him to stand next to him, and the apprentice wasted no time getting to his mentors side, and fixed his angry glare on Redwhisker. They entered camp in this position, with Littlepaw breaking away to rush to Nightpaw and Goldenpaw to explain what had happened and his "amazing death glare". Redwhisker kept his eyes trained on the ground the entire time. They had gained quite a lot of attention upon entering. Fallingstar stepped out of his den.

"What is the meaning of this, Ashblaze?"

"We found this RiverClan cat wandering around in our territory." Ashblaze flicked his tail towards Redwhisker.

Fallingstar looked at the RiverClan warrior for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Redwhisker retorted. "I don't know who you are!" His gaze flicked towards Fallingstar's abnormally large paw. He looked horrified.

"You are barely a warrior," Falingstar hissed.

Redwhisker winced. "You are barely _normal_." He shot back.

Leopardstorm gasped. There was a burst of outrage from the watching LionClan cats. Fallingstar seemed unfazed though.

"Bring him to the spare den." He ordered. "Bouncefoot, you will guard him."

Redwhisker was led away to the tunnel entrance to the den tucked away behind the elders den. Spottedfall growled at him as he passed by.

"I don't want RiverClan filth near our den!" Shrewstripe complained. "The smell is even worse than mousebile."

Blinkbird agreed loudly, but Flamingsong remained silent. The kind-hearted elder had smiled encouragingly at Redwhisker. Pineheart bounded up to Leopardstorm. In her jaws swung a three mice. She dropped them at the fresh-kill pile.

"What did I miss?" she asked earnestly.

"Found a RiverClan cat called Redwhisker in our territory. Fallingstar is keeping him in the spare den for now." Leopardstorm replied.

Pineheart's eye's widened. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I think Fallingstar is keeping him here for now." Leopardstorm meowed softly. "Killing him would be cruel and setting him free is dangerous for the Clan."

Pineheart nodded firmly. "Hopefully that doesn't happen."

Redwhisker was the only Clan cat who knew about their camp, its location, LionClan, pretty much _everything._ Leopardstorm knew that if he escaped, it would be the start of the storm that would destroy LionClan as she knew it. Maybe she could gain his trust, then perhaps nothing would happen.

"That's a mouse-brained idea," she muttered to herself. "That _never _going to happen."

But StarClan seemed to love to prove her wrong.

* * *

**Argh! I cannot ****believe****I spent 15 full minutes on Redwhisker's name! :') I thought Sedgetail (too boring), Cedarflame (too fancy), Rowanwhisker (too long) and so many others. Silly Cloudy. I have a whole plan for Redwhisker. See the part at the end? Its a *hint* about Redwhisker. ****_LEOPARDSTORM PLUSHIES _****to those who get it. **

**-Clooooudy**


	15. Chapter 13

**[I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS]**

**OK I am back! Anyways, thanks for the replies! They were all pretty interesting! However no one actually got it right! hehe. Its ok guy! I will give you ...hmmm...a**** FALCONFLIGHT PLUSHIE**** as a consolation prize. **

**Lilacstream- Good guess! You are pretty close, so you get a *Falconflight Plushie***

**Almighty Ironic Empress- Actually its not LeopardxRed. Its ?xRed...read on to figure it out. Anyways *Falconflight Plushie***

**Moonbeam141- ahhh good guess. but no. *falconflight plushie***

**hollyleaf1121- Don't worry, its not LeopardxRed, LeopardxFalcon forever! :) Now just red on and find out who to ship Redwhisker with. *falconflight plushie***

**Potatotheumbreon- half is correct...I won't say which half. *falconflight plushie***

**blizzard- Good thinking about the trap! But the Clans don't really know where LionClan is so maybe not. But if they really knew, the trap idea is AWESOME! *falconflight plushie***

**Lynxtail- Thank you! I am so glad you have fun! You are correct for one of your three guesses. soooo...FALCONFLIGHT PLUSHIE!**

**Anyways, read on to find out who to ship Redwhisker with!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Leopardstorm narrowed her eyes at Pineheart as she skipped out of the RiverClan cat's den. The she-cat had been _constantly_ volunteering to guard the captive, and Leopardstorm had an idea why. Pineheart was hardly ever at her post outside the den, but instead was often found inside the den, chatting happily with Redwhisker. She _liked _him. Leopardstorm hissed at the thought. Pineheart with the enemy? Leopardstorm felt like puking on the spot. There were plenty of toms to chase after in LionClan, why go after the _mortal enemy_? Leopardstorm's gaze shifted to Skyfur and Brightnose, who were basking in the sun together. Pineheart could be like that, just with another cat other than Redwhisker. From the corner of her eyes, Leopardstorm spotted a flash of gold fur.

Pineheart had just _skipped _out of the den, eyes shining with happiness. Leopardstorm glared at her. She had attracted suspicious stares from her Clan members; they too had noticed the trend in her guarding duties. Why did she have to have to be so obvious? Leopardstorm stomped over to her friend.

"What do you think you are doing? Hanging out with Redwhisker so much?" Leopardstorm demanded.

There was a flash of alarm in Pineheart's eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly, careful to cover up the panic in her voice. "I have been interrogating him."

Leopardstorm rolled her eyes. Pineheart was a terrible liar. "As if! I noticed your interest in him."

"Of course not!" she replied stubbornly. "I have no such thing!"

But Pineheart was blushing fiercely. Leopardstorm could practically smell the guilt rolling off Pineheart. The she-cat was definitely the worst liar ever.

"We'll talk outside."

Leopardstorm stalked out of camp, Pineheart trailing behind sadly, tail drooping. Leopardstorm whirled around the moment they were out of earshot of the camp. Pineheart braced herself, waiting for the screams.

"What are you thinking?" she cried. "Making friends with the enemy?"

"He is a really nice cat!" Pineheart replied angrily. "You don't know him as well as I do!"

"Oh, I don't know him? I'm not supposed to know him! I don't want to know him! He is our enemy, our downfall!"

Pineheart stared at her for a few long moment. "I don't care!" she cried. "I love him!" Pineheart slapped her tail-tip over her mouth. Leopardstorm sighed angrily. Pineheart's eyes widened. "I…I thought you would understand, but I guess I am wrong," Pineheart sobbed.

Leopardstorm felt a pang in her heart. She laid her tail across her friend's shoulders and gave her ear a friendly lick. Pineheart continued to stare at her paws.

"I'm sorry," Leopardstorm whispered. "I just…didn't think that this would happen."

"I understand," Pineheart choked out. She turned to look up at Leopardstorm. "I just think I found the cat for _me_."

Leopardstorm immediately thought of Falconflight. "I think I know that feeling."

Pineheart grinned weakly. She knew who Leopardstorm was thinking about. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Leopardstorm sighed. "No, I deserved it. I'm sorry."

Pineheart pressed her cheek to Leopardstorm's muzzle. "It's okay. I think I understand."

* * *

Redwhisker paced back and forth. His fur was sprinkled with dust from the old den. The meagre pile of dusty moss in the corner served as a nest, andsome cat was due to come with fresh moss. He was not allowed to even go out of the den, so he was waited on by the other LionClan cats. Redwhisker felt exasperated every time some random cat stalked in. He was perfectly capable of fetching his own moss and fresh-kill! The only sliver of light was the sunlight coming in from the entrance of the tunnel, part of it blocked off by some hanging moss. His paws were itching to run through the trees, to dip into the water, to hunt. He salivated at the thought of biting into a juicy fish and savouring the taste of its flesh on his tongue. Instead, every mealtime he would bite into a scrawny mouse, or some bony squirrel. He hated the taste of woodland food. He much preferred the smoothness of the fish, and the softness of its flesh to the rough fur and chewy flesh he was fed here in LionClan.

He heard pawsteps. He turned, hoping to see Pineheart, but instead saw the sand-coloured she-cat that brought him here pad down the tunnel. In her jaws was a wad of moss. She dumped it by his old nest. Her sky-blue eyes pierced through his pelt.

"I know about you and Pineheart."

Her words took him by surprise. Was it that obvious? The sandy she-cat glared at him, letting the words sink in. He searched for something to say, but his mind failed to come up with something witty enough to render the she-cat speechless.

"So what?" he replied weakly.

"So you don't hurt her." The she-cat replied simply. "Don't you dare try to hurt Pineheart's feelings."

Redwhisker laughed. _Pathetic._ "As if I would!"

The she-cat remained sceptical. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Tell me your name," Redwhisker meowed.

The she-cat hissed. "Why should I tell you?"

"If you trust me enough, you would give me your name," Redwhisker smiled at the she-cat triumphantly.

"Leopardstorm," the she-cat meowed warily.

Redwhisker smiled wider. This she-cat sure was gullible. Perhaps it would make his escape easier. Redwhisker was determined to get out of this hole, but getting out of the camp would be hard. In his one good look at the camp before getting stuffed down the hole he called home he had decided that it would take a good deal of thinking to figure out how to get out. Maybe Pineheart could help. She definitely seemed smitten by him. Leopardstorm had enough reason to not trust him. The she-cat rounded on him unexpectedly.

"You certainly have something on your mind," she growled. "Maybe you could tell me about it?"

Redwhisker sighed. He fixed his green gaze on Leopardstorm.

"It's just so lonely down here," he meowed pleadingly. "If only I could get out of this stuffy den, or maybe into the forest for a run."

"No!" Leopardstorm cried. "Give up trying to sweet talk me, fishbreath! It's not going to work. You may be able to charm Pineheart, but you won't charm _me_! I know you are only sucking up to her to get out of here! You don't actually love her, don't you? "

Leopardstorm swung around, blowing dust into Redwhisker's face with a lash of her tail, adding on to the layer of brown dirt that had settled on the tom's red fur. He felt as if Leopardstorm's words had struck him, hard. _Do I really love Pineheart? _He asked himself. _Do I? _Redwhisker had no idea. The she-cat certainly was lovely, but did his heart really yearn for hers? He remembered Mossdapple back in RiverClan who was constantly chasing after his attention, but he didn't love _her_. What about Flowerfall, the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat he had loved so badly. He had repeatedly offered to hunt with her, share prey with her and share tongues with her. His attempts were ignored. She had pranced off with Sandclaw instead. Was Pineheart really _the one_? Redwhisker pushed those thought away. She was part of the _enemy's _Clan. Moreover, an _Unnatural Clan_, although she had no deformities. Still. This private dilemma kept Redwhisker awake at night. _Love or no? Love or no? _Redwhisker had no idea. He ignored the awkwardness he felt when Pineheart was around, telling himself it was just his natural reaction from being so close to a she-cat. He had caught himself thinking of the she-cat a few too many times too.

Redwhisker did not believe himself. He was falling for her. He felt like a shame to his Clan, but he felt relieved at the same time. He knew the feeling was not mutual this time. Love had hurt him one too many times, in the forms of his father leaving to be with a rogue she-cat, Flowerfall leaving him for Sandclaw, Mossdapple confessing her feelings just to be told "I don't love you".

_Hopefully, _his heart knew what it was doing this time.

* * *

**RedxPine? Yes? No? Tell me in the reviews! Anyways, I might have to stop writing the story for a while, since I might have to go overseas in a few days. So I will update ASAP so as to make up for my possible absence! Whoop!**

**/Hope you liked/loved it/**

**-Cloudy! c:**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello and I am back with yet another chapter! Two chappies in one day! I am so proud of myself :P Anyways, the entire day was thinking about what to write for this chapter. So it will be easy to continue the plot from here! Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 14

Leopardstorm lay on her side, Falconflight at her side. It was the last day of leaf-fall, and white specks of snow were already falling from the sky. Falconflight drew his tongue over her ears. Leopardstorm nuzzled his chest fur affectionately. Falconflight's tail was wrapped protectively around her. Just a moon ago did Leopardstorm find out that she was pregnant, and they were Falconflights. Joy flooded through her. She was going to have kits! Pineheart was crouched next to the couple, chatting happily with Mistywing. Redwhisker was peering out miserably from his position just behind his guard, Darkclaw. Four moons had passed since Redwhisker had arrived. Redwhisker was allowed to come out of his den for a while. No attempts of escape had been made, and no RiverClan activity on their border either. Leopardstorm was starting to think that Redwhisker was not that important to his Clan; only one search party had been reported to Fallingstar. Leopardstorm shifted closer to Falconflight, shuddering as a cold gust of wind ruffled her fur. Two moons had passed since Redwhisker had arrived. Life was good in LionClan. Brightnose was doing well, and was currently on a hunting patrol. Mistwinter was now in the nursery with Leopardstorm, and she was carrying Ashblaze's kits. Rockstorm had sighed heavily the moment he found out about the kits.

"Why did you have to have kits in leaf-bare?" he had groaned, but there was a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

LionClan had not have new kits for ages. There were not many Unnatural kits in the other four Clans too. Bluepaw was the last one, and he and the other three apprentice's were due to become warriors soon. Kits would be welcomed into the Clan.

"Leopardstorm, want to go for a walk?" Mistywing and Pineheart had finished their meal.

Falconflight immediately opened his mouth to protest, but Leopardstorm brushed her tail over his mouth.

"Silly furball," she teased. "The kits are not going to be here for moons! I'm allowed to go for a short walk."

Falconflight blushed fiercely. With the kits came his never ending protectiveness. Leopardstorm was not sure if she liked the constant attention. She had a feeling she would be irritated by it eventually Mistywing smiled at the mates.

"Don't worry, Falconflight, _we'll_ protect her," she joked, nudging Leopardstorm in the ribs. Leopardstorm purred in amusement.

The trio ambled into the forest. The sun was sinking into the horizon, giving the sky a pale pink glow. The lake was just visible from their position. The three she-cats were sitting a few fox-lengths away from the Thunderpath, watching the sun cast reflections onto the water. Stars started to appear in the sky. Silverpelt shone above them, bathing Leopardstorm in its light. Leopardstorm felt blessed. She felt as if the whole of StarClan was looking down at her right there and then. Pineheart stared up at the sky with wide eyes. Mistywing's grey-and-white fur was turned silver. Never before did Leopardstorm feel so worry-free. She was no longer plagued by worries about LionClan, worries about her unborn kits, worries about everyone she cared about…In the presence of StarClan she felt all her burdens being lifted, her heart carefree, her worries taken away. In that single, beautiful moment, it was like the world was perfect, and there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Leopardstorm lumbered out of the den, her belly swollen to the point she found it hard to walk. Rockstorm had said that they would come "any day now". Mistwinter was still curled up in her nest. The camp was practically deserted. It was almost dawn, and most cats were still sleeping. Leopardstorm would have slept in, but as the days passed by, she had found it harder and harder to sleep. The kits inside her were just too lively. Leopardstorm stomped out of camp, irritation increasing as she stumbled halfway. Why couldn't she just walk again? Leopardstorm did not even bother to get another cat to accompany her. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself. Leopardstorm padded away from camp, and continued until her paws ached from her weight. Leopardstorm flopped on her side, breathing heavily. She felt a pain in her belly. She grew worried. Maybe she should make her way back to camp. She could just hear Dustflame's organizing patrols. She heaved herself up and trekked back. Her breathing grew laboured. There was another pang in her belly. She fell down once again. Leopardstorm hissed in frustration. _It's just a short walk_, she chided herself, _and you still can't do it?_ Leopardstorm staggered as the pain shot through her again. She let out a plaintive cry. Her belly was throbbing, and Leopardstorm felt hopeless. She could just see the camp entrance fox-lengths away.

She cried out again as a patrol bounded out of the camp. To her dismay, no cat heard her. She dragged herself closer, wincing as pain sliced through her belly. More cats filed out of camp, but Leopardstorm was in too much pain to get their attention. She gritted her teeth, and pulled herself closer. Her heavy belly did not help. It dragged her down, and weighed down on her legs, which were already shaken from the pain. Gathering up her energy, she let out a loud wail. This time she got some cats attention. There were rapid pawsteps, then Bluepaw's popped out from behind a bush.

"Leopardstorm!" He cried out in surprise, rushing to her side. "Are you OK?"

Waterwhisker appeared next to Bluepaw. In a whirl of gold fur, Pineheart was at her side. Her eyes widened in horror at her friend collapsed on the ground, legs jerking from the pain she was suffering. Pineheart nudged Leopardstorm to her feet, letting her lean on her shoulder. Waterwhisker supported her from the other side. Leopardstorm was faintly aware of what was happening, and tried to murmur some words of thanks, but her relived whisper escalated into a high pitched scream as another cramp seized her body. Pineheart picked up the pace. Leopardstorm suddenly felt herself being laid in a soft nest, and heard Mistwinter's shocked cry. Rockstorm's voice was louder everyone else's. Through narrowed eyes, Leopardstorm could see him shoving Waterwhisker and Pineheart out of the den, then turning to her. Concern shone in his eyes. He scooped up some herbs from his pile on the ground and forced it down her throat as gently as possible. The bitter taste of the herbs woke her up slightly, and slowly Leopardstorm could feel energy seep into her body. Rockstorm must have given her some herb that gave her energy. Mistwinter bounded in with a thick, sturdy stick. Leopardstorm was glad for it. Biting down on it distracted her from the pain.

Mistwinter settled down at her head, licking her forehead reassuringly. Rockstorm was at her hindquarters, waiting to scoop up the kits soon to be born. Leopardstorm's sides rippled, and a kit slid out. Rockstorm quickly started the kit the kits wet fur, and positioned it at Leopardstorm's belly just in time to receive the next kit. Leopardstorm yowled out in agony as she brought her third kit into the world. Rockstorm meowed something, but Leopardstorm was too engulfed in her pain to bother to listen. She could feel three warm little bodies at her belly, but she felt as if the ordeal was not over yet. She gasped in surprise as the fourth kit was born. _Four! _Immediate relief flooded her body. Mistwinter gave her head a final, firm lick.

"Four healthy kits, two toms and two she-kits!" Rockstrom announced.

Pineheart bounced in. She gushed at the sight of the four kits. Leopardstorm's heart swelled as she gazed at them.

"They're beautiful," Mistwinter purred. "They are going to be fine warriors."

Falconflight rushed in. Leopardstorm could tell he just woke up. The tom could sleep through an attack by foxes and not wake up. His eyes softened when his gaze fell on the four bundles at Leopardstorm's belly. The biggest one was a dark tabby tom, with Falconflight's sturdy body. The second was a petite pale gold she-cat with darker flecks. Just looking at her reminded Leopardstorm of Springshine. The third kit had creamy-brown fur with white paws, and the kink in his tail that he had obviously inherited from Leopardstorm. The fourth kit, a reddish-brown she-kit, had a striking resemblance to Foxfern, Springshine's mother. Foxfern's slender figure was already visible in the tiny kit. She looked up at Falconflight.

"This one can be Rowankit," he purred, laying his tail on the dark tabby, "and this can be Springkit, for your mother. " He moved his tail to the pale gold kit.

Leopardstorm smiled. "The creamy-brown tom can be called Swiftkit, and the last one Applekit."

Falconflight looked at his family. The moment was so perfect; the memory of it would be held in his heart forever.

"The names are wonderful," he managed to choke out. "I could ask for no less."

Leopardstrom felt as if her entire family was surrounding her. Springshine, Stormcrest, Foxfern…just picturing her kin around her sharing this moment was priceless. The mystery of love which she had puzzle over as an apprentice was now solved with the birth of Rowankit, Springkit, Swiftkit and Applekit.

* * *

**/i don't own warriors/ **

**Read and review :) **

**-Cloudy :P **


	17. Chapter 15

**Just gonna reply to some reviews since I am in a rush.**

**ripflametail- haha thanks :) we will see about kits later on...**

**Scarletpool- Thats a possibility...good idea!**

**Hawkblaze- HAHA thanks :) Maybe one day I will go to you for suggestions...**

**cupcake frosting- *hugs Pineheart plushie* thanks!**

**Lynxtail- Not bad! I might just use that idea! Credits to YOU!**

**General Blizzardstorm- Yes, that is what I was thinking...**

**Also, I am doing a coop with cupcake frosting, so our stories are going to intersect. Check out his/her story "Different"! s/10661195/1/Different**

Chapter 15

Swiftkit bounded across the snow covered ground, his siblings following, but slower. Mistwinter's kits, Cedarkit and Cinderkit were still too young to go out, so they lagged behind, peering out from the nursery with longing in their bright green eyes. Leopardstorm's kits had been born two moons ago, and their personalities were starting to show. Rowankit was adventurous and brave, but too reckless. Swiftkit was mischievous, always thinking of ways to get into trouble, and constantly getting told off by Leopardstorm so many times that StarClan knew how many times Swiftkit had been kept in the nursery as punishment. Leopardstorm found it unbelievable that the two moon old kit could cause so much trouble in so little time. The faster he was apprenticed, the better. Springkit was feisty, energetic and stubborn. Applekit was kind and caring, with all the qualities of a good medicine cat, but she had set her eyes on the path of a warrior.

Swiftkit tossed some snow at Applekit, thick fur fluffed up against the cold. Applekit's face was splattered with white snow, her reddish-brown fur bristling with mock anger. She launched herself at Swiftkit, and the two kits tumbled around, excited squeals earning angry yowls from the half-asleep warriors. The two remaining kits cheered them on, occasionally throwing a snowball or two at the tussling kits. Leopardstorm watched them from the warm confines of the nursery, purring in amusement. Falconflight padded over, his creamy-brown fur speckled with white flakes.

"Want to go out for a while?" he meowed. "We could hunt if you want."

Leopardstorm pulled herself up, shaking off the moss bits stuck to her fur.

"Sure! I have been in the nursery for so long, I need some time to stretch these legs."

"You're as stiff as a stick," Falconflight teased as Leopardstorm hobbled along next to him.

Leopardstorm glared at him, but her attention was caught by four tiny figures racing across the camp.

"Leopardstorm! Falconflight! We want to come too! Can we _please_ come?" Rowankit begged, tail waving frantically.

"Yes, we'll be good!" Swiftkit meowed with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Applekit shot him an angry look, she obviously knew of his intentions, but looked up at Leopardstorm with earnest. "Please Leopardstorm?"

Springkit leapt at a pile of snow, pretending to give it the killing bite to the 'throat'. The snow crumbled under her jaws. Springkit squealed with happiness, bouncing back to her mother.

"See Leopardstorm? I can hunt!"

Leopardstorm let out a little _mrrow_ of amusement. She crouched down, and lumbered over like a badger, growling in a low voice.

"I am an evil badger, and I love eating kits," she meowed. "Better go back to the nursery, or I will eat you all _up_!"

"We're not afraid of _you_!" Swiftkit declared. "We are LionClan warriors! Attack!"

The four kits leapt at Leopardstorm, batting her with soft paws. Leopardstorm wailed in fear, collapsing on the ground as the kits scrambled over her body, squeaking with delight.

"You LionClan cats are too strong!" Leopardstorm whispered.

She ran a short distance, tail between her legs before turning and padding back to Falconflight and the kits.

"Why don't you ask Flamingsong to tell you a story? And if you're really nice to Shrewstripe, he _might _tell you the story about the battle with the badgers." Falconflight suggested, nodding towards the hollow log that was the elders den. The tip of Flamingsong's tail poked out, a splash of red against pure white.

The kits squealed in delight. Their eyes widened. A shocked cry from Flamingsong indicated the kits arrival at the den. They had obviously woken the elder from her sleep. Leopardstorm winced as she heard Shrewstripe's loud exclamation of anger. The fierce elder was almost never caught in a good mood, and all apprentices knew better than to disturb him. Applekit turned to her mother, dark grey eyes wide with horror. Leopardstorm flicked her ears towards the dwindling fresh-kill pile. Applekit bounded over, picked out a large mouse and made her way to the elders.

"At least there is one kit around that shows respect!" Shrewstripe grumbled loudly. "Most kits nowadays seem to think jumping on elders in fun."

Flamingsong's calming purr silenced the complaining elder. "Kits will be kits," she meowed.

"Could you tell us a story?" Springkit asked nervously.

"No," Shrewstripe hissed. "I'm going back to sleep!"

"But Shrewstripe," Applekit begged, "Leopardstorm said that your badger story was very interesting!"

"Well…maybe," there was a hint of pride in Shrewstripe's voice. "Come closer, whatever your names are, I am not going to tell you twice."

Leopardstorm stifled a laugh. Shrewstripe was awfully proud of this story. He was just an apprentice, and he had defeated a young badger single-handedly. Immediately after, he had gained his warrior name. He could not showing off to the kits, even if they _were_ a nuisance.

"I will keep an eye on them!" Mistwinter yowled, Cedarkit and Cinderkit next to her, bouncing excitedly, desperate to go listen to Shrewstripe's story.

Leopardstorm waved her tail in farewell before following Falconflight. She ran her tongue over his shoulder. She purred loudly.

"It sure is great to be back in the forest," she gushed. "I've been in the nursery too long!"

The duo padded slowly around the forest, eventually reaching the border. They ventured along the border, sometimes stopping to catch prey, or to check the scent markers. Falconflight paused.

"Do you smell something?" he whispered.

Leopardstorm sniffed. There indeed _was_ a weird scent. She followed it, almost choked by the pungent smell.

"Not a badger, a dog _or _a fox." Falconflight mused. "It must be a cat."

Leopardstorm remained silent. A cat? A rogue perhaps, or a loner.

"Who goes there?" she yowled.

What she saw next stumped her. She towered above a small dark brown tom, who looked up at her with brilliant blue eyes. Fear clouded them as he looked up at her. _He's a kit! What's he doing here? _

"Who are you?" he mewed. In an attempt to sound brave, his voice had come out high-pitched and squeaky.

"I am Leopardstorm of LionClan, and this is Falconflight, my mate," Leopardstorm hissed. Her neck fur bristled against herself. She could not bring herself to attack a kit, even if he _was _a trespasser.

The kit's ears pricked up. "I have a brother called Falconkit!"

Leoapardstorm's glanced at Falconflight for a heartbeat. They both wondered the same thing- this kit was a Clan cat? Leopardstorm immediately braced herself to attack. He could be a spy for RiverClan or ThunderClan.

"You're from a Clan?" she asked the kit. "Which Clan?"

"BoltClan," the kit replied matter-of-factly.

"What?" Leopardstorm's eyes widened. _Since when was there a BoltClan?_

The kit smiled smugly. "There's another forest on the other side of the Twolegplace, and there are another four Clans in it. BoltClan, my Clan, CloudClan, StreamClan and NightClan. It's pretty cool. Say, could I come to your camp? I'd like to join your Clan."

Leopardstorm stiffened. Did this cat think he could just prance in and ask to join? _Just stay friendly. Let Fallingstar decide. This kit doesn't seem very dangerous. _

"Sure. Follow me." Leopardstorm padded next to the kit, eyeing him carefully as he trotted along. He definitely seemed pleased with himself. "You look about six moons, right? Why aren't you an apprentice?" Leopardstorm figured she should get to know the kit better if he was going to try to join.

"I was about to become an apprentice when a monster attacked our camp. It destroyed it." The kit stared up at Leopardstorm sorrowfully. "I came to find another Clan because all the ones in the forest are evil. Or something," he ended lamely.

Leopardstorm felt a pang of pity. "I understand," she meowed softly. "I'm sorry about your camp, but if Fallingstar lets you join, you'll make a great apprentice. If you join, I'm _sure _you will be happy here." She reassured the dark brown tabby kit.

The kit padded along, taking in his surroundings. Leopardstorm still could not place why guilt was rolling off him in waves the moment he told her about BoltClan's demise.

**hope you liked/loved it!  
**


	18. Authors Note

**Hey guys! **

**Just for your information, I am going to be going overseas for the next few days, and I am not going to have my laptop with me. So...no more chappies until Monday. Sorry! Also, I will do some explaining about the last chapter here. **

**So basically, I am doing a collab with cupcake frosting. Her/his story "Different" will be entwined with The Rejection. So the kit that Leopardstorm & Falconflight found is called Clawkit. (Sorry Lynxtail...he already has a name ...) Just read Different and you will understand! **

**Some replies:  
Lynxtail- HAHA, yes, NINE Clans. Might be a lot to take in, I know...I believe that the other four Clans will not play a really major roll in The Rejection. They are all cupcake frosting's! I won't be including them a lot. And I don't think they will help out in the big battle. HEHE. Darkstorm is a great name! Maybe when I finish The Rejection and start another fanfic he will be included? Wait and see. Lynxtail is also under consideration ;) Thanks for the plushies! ^3^ *hugs Lynxtail and Firestar plushies***

**Mnaseer2001- Read Different and find out. **

**Foreststar of WindClan- Nope, and like I said, read Different :) **

**Guest- Thank you! :D And may Mapleshade be loved again. XD**

**Anyways, expect a chapter by Monday! So sorry if you thought there was a new chappie! HEHE...**

**-Cloud(y) **


	19. Chapter 16

**OK! I am BACK! Sorry, but this chapter is shortish. I had tired my fingers typing out another story "Merger", on Wattpad. Read it if you like!  
Hopefully this satisfies you guys! Another chappie tomorrow night/afternoon! PS: For some reason my line-break button is gone, so line-breaks are represented by a single dash (-)**

Chapter 16

The mystery kit's eyes lit up the moment he spotted the camp, Leopardstorm noticed.

"Is this the camp?" he asked.

Falconflight nodded sharply. His different coloured eyes bored into the kit's pelt. It was obvious that he did not trust the kit fully. Leopardstorm laid her tail across his shoulders.

"What harm can a kit do to an entire Clan?" she whispered into his ear.

Falconflight opened his mouth to retaliate, but shut it quickly. If they were going to talk about this kit, it was not smart to do it right in front of him.

"Can you wait for me? I need to wash myself." The kit meowed sweetly.

"Sure," Leopardstorm meowed. _He obviously wants to have a good impression on Fallingstar. _

The kit gave his ruffled chest fur a few brisk licks, untangled a few burrs from his pelt, and smoothed the spiked fur at the base of his tail. He looked up at the two warriors once he was done, eyes wide with anticipation. Falconflight and Leopardstorm led the kit into the camp, both watching him warily. The kit, meanwhile, had started staring the moment he entered. His eyes flicked from Leopardstorm's deformed paw, to Skyfur's extra toe and to Darkclaw's missing eye. The kit quickly dropped his gaze, realizing his rudeness. He looked as if he wanted to ask Leopardstorm about something, but did not say anything.

Leopardstorm halted at the entrance to Fallingstar's den.

"Is this the leader's den?" The kit asked.

Leopardstorm stifled a purr of amusement. This kit certainly was curious. "Yep." She turned to the entrance. "Fallingstar?"

Fallingstar stepped out, a faint flicker of surprise reflected in his eyes at the sight of the strange kit. "Yes, Leopardstorm? Falconflight?"

Falconflight glanced at Leopardstorm, who flicked her ear, indicating Falconflight should explain.

"We found this kit at the edge of our territory. He wants to join the Clan."

The kit flashed a smile at Fallingstar, who looked doubtful. Leopardstorm gazed at the kit.

"Uh, we'll let you discuss this with him." She bowed her head respectfully.

Leopardstorm padded away briskly. Her mate matched her pace. His eyes were dark with suspicion. Leopardstorm spotted Pineheart play-fighting with the kits just outside the nursery. She bounded over. Pineheart looked up.

"Keep going-oh. Hi Leopardstorm!" Swiftkit grinned.

Rowankit, Springkit and Applekit clustered around their mother, bombarding her with questions.

"How was it?"

"Can we go next time?"

"What did you do?"

"Did you attack any RiverClan cats?"

"Who is that strange cat?"

Leopardstorm looked down at Springkit. She was staring straight at the strange kit. Falconflight slid in front of her, blocking her view.

"Just some kit with wild dreams of joining," he hissed.

Pineheart gaped at Leopardstorm. "Who would just walk in and ask to join?" she spluttered. "Fallingstar would be mouse-brained to let him in _just like that_."

Leopardstorm rolled her eyes. "He said some stuff about another four Clans. BoltClan, CloudClan, NightClan and StreamClan. I am not sure if he was telling the truth or not."

"Probably just a cover story to spy on us." Falconflight hissed.

Leopardstorm narrowed her eyes. "Don't be fluff-brained. Have you seen the size of him? He's _tiny_!"

"You never know," Falconflight shrugged.

"He could be a super small warrior!" Rowankit squealed.

Applekit pounced on him. "You're almost as fluff-brained as Falconflight!"

Leopardstorm _mrrrowed _in amusement. She tore her eyes away from the squealing kits.

"Even if Fallingstar lets him join, hopefully he will get a senior warrior as a mentor." Pineheart was meowing. "We need someone to keep an eye on him."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at Hightree for a Clan meeting!"

Leopardstorm pushed her own kits back into their nests, trying desperately to persuade them to keep still. Mistwinter was doing the same, lecturing Cedarkit and Cinderkit sternly about listening to their mother.

"I can hunt!" Springkit wailed. "I caught a beetle yesterday!"

"And I helped!" Swiftkit complained.

Leopardstorm sighed. These kits were not going to give up. She stepped to the side, and the kits tumbled out excitedly. Cedarkit and Cinderkit stared after them. They fixed their mother with identical leaf-green stare. Mistwinter sighed in defeat. The two kits bounded after their friends, squealing in happiness. Leopardstorm smiled at Mistwinter.

"Kits," she murmured.

The two queens padded out after their kits, trying to locate them. They had squeezed through the crowd, and were right in front.

"Cats of LionClan, this kit, Clawkit of BoltClan, has decided he wanted to join LionClan." Fallingstar meowed. "I have decided to give Clawkit a chance. Clawkit, come forward."

The dark brown tabby stepped forward. Fallingstar leapt down, and touched his nose to Clawkit's forehead.

"Clawkit, you have reached the age of six moons. It is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day onwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Clawpaw. Your mentor will be Seedsong. I hope Seedsong will pass down all she knows to you."

Seedsong looked baffled. Obviously Fallingstar had not consulted her first. She looked proud nonetheless.

"Seedsong, you are ready to take on another apprentice. Spottedfall trained you well, and when you mentored Skyfur, you proved your dedication and strength in battle. You will be the mentor of Clawpaw, and I expect you to pass down everything you know to him."

Seedsong touched noses with her new apprentice warily. Not even she could trust the apprentice completely.

"Clawpaw!"

His name was called out only once, and weakly. Clawpaw was oblivious to the hesitation. His happiness was evident in his wide smile. Nightpaw padded up to him.

"I will show you to the apprentice den," the dark-grey tom meowed.

His siblings hesitated, but followed them warily. Bluepaw struck up a polite conversation with Clawpaw, while Goldenpaw hung behind. The apprentice was too shy. Springkit stared after him curiously.

"He seems OK," she would tell Leopardstorm later that night.

"I hope so." Leopardstorm will reply. "I really hope so."

**/i do not own warriors/ **

**update soon!  
-Cloud(y)**


	20. Chapter 17

**Another chappie! Just a short one, from many diff. POVs. Might be a bit confusing, just read it then at the bottom I will write down the order. Hope you enjoy! **

**PS: In case you missed it, I posted another chapter yesterday. FYI :P **

Allegiances

Leader: Fallingstar- white-and-grey tom with an abnormally large foot and blue eyes (Mate- Fallowflight)

Deputy: Dustflame- Light brown tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Rockstorm: Dark grey tom with a limp

Warriors:

Waterwhisker- Very pale grey tom with pale silver markings, one tooth longer than the other, so it pokes out of corner of his mouth. (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Seedsong- Tawny she-cat with no tail (Mate- Bouncefoot)

Fallowflight- Graceful brown-and-ginger she-cat with white tail and a stubbed tail (Mate- Fallingfrost)

Bouncefoot- Brown tabby tom with a twisted foot (Mate- Seedsong)

Ashblaze- Very dark grey tom (Mate- Mistwinter) (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

Skyfur- White-and-grey dappled tom, polydactyl (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Poppysong- Ginger she-cat

Brightnose- Pale brown she-cat with a stump for a paw

Mistywing- Grey-and-white she-cat (Appretice: Littlepaw)

Darkclaw- Black tom with a missing eye

Falconflight- Creamy brown tom with white face and different coloured eyes (one amber, one grey)

Pineheart- Pale gold she-cat with cream patches, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Littlepaw -Dark grey tom with white stripes. (Mentor- Mistywing)

Nightpaw -Very dark grey tom with black paws (Mentor- Skyfur)

Goldenpaw -Tawny she-cat with white spots (Mentor- Ashblaze)

Bluepaw -Blue-grey kit with green eyes (Mentor- Waterwhisker)

Clawpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with striking blue eyes (Mentor- Seedsong)

Queens:

Mistwinter- White she-cat with grey belly, polydactyl **(cat with more toes than normal) **(Mate- Ashblaze) (Kits- Cedarkit- Light grey tabby tom with leaf-green eyes, Cinderkit- white she-kit with grey flecks and leaf-green eyes)

Leopardstorm- Pale sandy she-cat with darker markings and a stump for paw

(Kits- Rowankit- Dark tabby tom with grey eyes, Springkit- Pale gold she-kit with darker flecks, ice-blue eyes, Swiftkit- Creamy-brown tom with white paws and a kinked tail, ice-blue eyes, Applekit- Reddish-brown she-kit, amber eyes.)

Elders:

Spottedfall – ginger-and-white speckled she-cat with leaf green eyes and a twisted tail

Blinkbird- Greyish-white she-cat with patchy fur, two missing paws, and a deformed tail

Flamingsong- Red she-cat with green eyes

Shrewstripe- Cream tom with skinny tail

Captives:

Redwhisker- Ginger tom with thin white stripes, very thick fur

Chapter 17

Leopardstorm ducked into the den, ears filled with the harsh coughs of her Clanmates. It hurt her to see Brightfoot, Poppysong, Nightpaw, Cinderkit, Mistwinter and Flamingsong sick with greencough. Rockstorm was in a flurry, constantly checking the healthy cats for any signs of sickness. The bitter taste of tansy plagued her; Rockstorm had not hesitated in taking measures against greencough. Swiftkit was already having fever, and it had passed to Applekit. Leopardstorm was also nursing Cedarkit, since his mother was sick. The stress was killing her. Falconflight was no help, fussing over the five kits. All he did was get in the way.

Swiftkit keeled over in a bout of coughing. Leopardstorm wrapped her tail around his quivering body, and brought Applekit closer to her. The two kits were just two and a half moons old, StarClan would not be so cruel to take them away just yet? Rockstorm rushed in, carrying a bundle of herbs, ungroomed fur and all. The medicine cat hardly rested, kept awake by the reek of sickness, and the worrisome coughing. Leopardstorm drew away from them, letting Rockstorm examine them. She gazed anxiously at Swiftkit squirming weakly underneath Rockstorm. Swiftkit could hardly go to sleep last night from the discomfort, and the lack of sleep had made his condition worse. Applekit slept, but not soundly. More than once did Leopardstorm feel Applekit kick out in her sleep.

"High fever," Rockstorm decided after a few moments. "Nothing more. Here are the herbs. Come to my den for some more every day."

Rockstorm hurried out, obviously rushing to check on the greencough-ridden cats. It apparently was the worst bout of greencough LionClan had ever suffered according to Shrewstripe. Leopardstorm shredded the herbs into smaller pieces, then coaxed it down Applekit's throat. The kit mumbled in protest; the bitter herbs were always hard to feed to kits. Swiftkit took the herbs badly. He coughed up the herbs almost immediately. She sighed. Swiftkit's resilience would help, but his condition didn't. He was the sickest between the two. Sometimes Leopardstorm was scared for the other three kits. Rowankit had coughed just yesterday, causing Falconflight to rush to Rockstorm and drag him to the nursery to find out Rowankit had swallowed a feather. Leopardstorm only wished to have all five kits to make it to the end of leaf-bare.

Rockstorm darted from cat to cat, feeding them meagre scraps of catmint. Leaf-bare brought whitecough and greencough, but took away the one herb that cured it. _Nature works in mysterious ways. _Poppyfrost was the worst. Rockstorm had decided there was almost nothing to do for her. The glazed look in her eyes said it all. She was not going to survive this harsh leaf-bare. Rockstorm was just _waiting_.

Brightnose was stronger, surprisingly, given her injuries. Her greencough was mild, but her having it already was enough to get Rockstorm worried. Nightpaw was very sick, almost as sick as Poppysong. He was on the brink of death _already_. Cinderkit was not too bad, but her mother was very sick. Cinderkit had been transferred to the medicine cat den just yesterday. Rockstorm had dedicated most of his catmint supply to her, not wanting the future of LionClan die at his paws. Cinderkit was faring quite well. She was strong enough to ask for water, or complain about the smell of sickness. Leopardstorm would be pressurized by another kit to feed, but at two and a half moons, they were ready to be weaned off milk, and eat solid food. But six kits would _still _be a handful. Mistwinter groaned softly, but it broke off in a huge cough. She bent over, sides heaving, and threw up all over the dock leaf that Rockstorm had placed there. Poppysong had also puked after a huge bout of coughing; it was time-consuming to clean up, and with many cats on his paws, it was a nuisance.

_Silverstarling, if only you were here to help me._

"Pineheart, I need you to help getme out."

"Out of where?"

"Out of here. Out of this den. Out of LionClan"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are my friend."

"Come on, do you think I am that dumb? I know what you're doing."

"Pineheart, I-"

"Stop it Redwhisker. I am not helping you, no matter what I feel about you. Clan comes first. Goodbye Redwhisker."

"Pineheart…please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No means no, Redwhisker. Please just understand. I don't want to hurt you."

"Pineheart, I love you."

"I…I think I love you too."

Spottedfall paced around the den, forming her plan in her head. She had many ideas, but none of them were actually going to work. She didn't think that formulating plans to get out of her own Clan would be so hard. Who _would _have thought? She needed time, and lots of it. Her mind worked quickly, registering recent events, going over all her other plans, reforming them…then it clicked.

Greencough means death.

Death means burial.

Burials includes elders.

This means escape.

Shrewstripe will never be able to catch up the moment she dashes off. The old cat can hardly even move, his joints were so stiff. Blinkbird was too old to run too. She smiled wickedly. LionClan will pay for their treachery. They will pay for what they did to her. They diminished her, they brought her down to the level of a mere _elder_. Now, a cat just had to die. If none did, she would have to get some blood on her claws, but who cared? Blood was going be spilt anyways…

Poppysong took her last breath that night.

**Order of POVs: **

**Leopardstorm, **

**Rockstorm, **

**Conversation between Redwhisker and Pineheart, **

**Spottedfall, **

**Narrator.**

**Sorry for short chappie! I had a lack of creative spark today...story is progressing though...:)**

**-Cloud(y)**


	21. Chapter 18

**Another chappie...R&R!  
Foreststar of WindClan- Thank you :) **

**Lynxtail- Oh no! I am so sorry! I have just not been in the mood...Thanks for being a loyal guest! (one day get a fanfiction account kay?) Hopefully this chapter is 'up to standard'. ****1907 words**** without the Author Notes! whoop! I also tried to get more details in. Continue the comments! I like knowing how I can improve :) **

Chapter 18

Blinkbird rose from Poppysong's side. The dead warrior's body was cold, and the numerous snowflakes that had come to settle on Poppysong's groomed pelt gave the dead cat a frozen look. Pineheart was sprawled by Poppysong's side, face buried in her ex-mentor's ginger fur. Blinkbird laid her lumpy tail on the young cats shoulder. Pineheart did not notice the gesture; she was too deep in mourning. Blinkbird stroked the gold-and-cream she-cat's flank gently. Pineheart looked up at the scruffy elder. Sympathy so unlike the usually harsh elder flickered in her amber eyes.

"It is time for Poppysong to be put to rest," Blinkbird rasped.

PIneheart drew away from Poppysong. There was a flash of anguish in her eyes, but Pineheart did not show it. Blinkbird understood perfectly. Burial meant never seeing that cat again, which could be hard for younger cats. Blinkbird had lost too many of her loved ones, the feeling of grief was just second nature to her.

"Would it be okay if I come with you?" Pineheart whispered. "She helped me along every step of the way, I want to do the same for her."

Blinkbird laid her muzzle on Pineheart's forehead. "Poppysong would love that."

Blinkbird turned to the body. Shrewstripe and Spottedfall were already there. Blinkbird swore she could saw a glimmer of malice in Spottedfall's eyes, but she dismissed it quickly. The former leader was so unpredictable nowadays. Shrewstripe pulled Poppysong onto his shoulders, and Spottedfall and Blinkbird supported him from the side. Pineheart wavered just behind them, eyes wide with grief. A single fat tear rolled down her cheek.

The small procession moved through the camp slowly. Cats trailed after it, trying to get a last glimpse of the ginger warrior. The strong scent of lavender, laced with the smell of death choked Blinkbird. Even the multitudes of the herb rubbed into Poppysong's fur did not cover up the death scent. Blinkbird hated these burial processions. It made her realize that every time she brought the bodies out, she was bringing out a valued member of the Clan. She was taking out a part of LionClan. The old she-cat blinked rapidly, trying to hold the tears back. The LionClanner's clustered at the exit, before dispersing as the elders shuffled out.

The elders moved along silently, immersed in the moment. Shrewstripe would have complained of pains in his back, but this time his mouth was shut. _If only it was like this every time, _Blinkbird thought. Pineheart was not bouncing this time, instead plodding along, head bowed and ears flatted. Spottedfall was the only one who looked happy. Her ears were tilted forward attentively, her eyes were gleaming with anticipation and there was a spring in her step.

"Spottedfall, show some respect to Poppysong." Blinkbird hissed.

Spottedfall stared at the greyish-white elder. "Why should I?" She drawled. "The whole Clan is going down anyways."

Blinkbird felt unnerved by the comment. Did Spottedfall know more than what Blinkbird thought she knew? Spottedfall was sly, true, but Blinkbird had decided she was mentally unstable a long time ago. But something told her that Spottedfall was still the brilliant cat who led LionClan in its glory days. Blinkbird glared at the she-cat. Was Spottedfall being underestimated? Blinkbird had the strangest feeling that they were.

The elders rounded the corner, and the gravesite came into view. Shrewstripe lowered his body, letting Blinkbird drag Poppysong off of his back. Spottedfall held Poppysong by her legs, keeping her off the ground. Slowly, the side-stepped to the hole in the ground. Dustflame and Waterwhisker had come out just after Poppysong's death. Blinkbird's heart ached as she spotted the shallow scrapes in the ground next to the gaping hole where Poppysong would be placed. They were preparing for more bodies. Shrewstripe grabbed Poppysong's scruff gently, and lowered her into the hole. Pineheart looked down at her mentor for the last time. The ginger she-cat looked so small and vulnerable, no longer the strong and proud warrior she was.

"It is awful how sickness can just take a great cat and diminish that cat to nothing," Spottedfall commented.

Blinkbird nodded. "It is a sad thing indeed." Blinkbird looked up at the former leader. Spottedfall's eyes gleamed with unreadable emotion.

"Just like you."

Blinkbird blinked. "What do you mean?"

Spottedfall scanned her surprised face. "I mean, you are like a sickness."

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Spottedfall," Shrewstripe growled. "If you are implying we are evil…"

"No, of course not," Spottedfall tilted her head to one side. Her mouth curved into a snarl. "LionClan took a great cat, _me_, and brought me down to the rank of an _elder_! You are like sickness, and all sickness has to be _gone_. Mark my words, like greencough, LionClan will be gone by new-leaf!"

Spottedfall whirled around, and started off in a run. Blinkbird dashed after her, trying to catch up, but it was in vain. Her old bones were too stiff. Pineheart raced past her in a flash of gold-cream fur. Shrewstripe stopped at Blinkbird's side.

"Oh, Blinkbird," he murmured. "LionClan is in trouble."

Blinkbird watched as Spottedfall was nothing more than a speck. Her heart yearned to help Pineheart. All the pressure of saving LionClan was on Pineheart's shoulders now. If she did not manage to catch Spottedfall…the future was evident.

Rowankit bounced out of the nursery, ready to play, but his heart dropped when he smelt the fear in the air. He did not understand what had happened. Rowankit scanned the camp. Cats were in clusters, heads together, whispering urgently. Fallingstar was crouched by his den, discussing something with Dustflame and Rockstorm. Rowankit bounded over to Pineheart, who was lying by Redwhisker's den, face buried in her paws. Pineheart was nice, she would tell him what happened.

"Pineheart," he meowed. "What happened? Everyone is really sad looking."

Pineheart looked up at him wearily, amber eyes sparkling with anguish. Rowankit edged away. "I couldn't catch Spottedfall. Now she is going to lead an attack against LionClan!"

Rowankit fluffled up his fur. "Spottedfall is a traitor! I knew she was no good; she _never _told us any stories! All she ever did was hiss at us."

Pineheart smiled weakly. Her tail draped over Rowankit's shoulders. "Why don't you tell your siblings. We all need to be prepared."

Rowankit obliged. Perhaps, he would be an apprentice by then! He skipped over to the nursery, and was almost run over by Leopardstorm. He squealed as her paw almost rammed into his flank.

"Oh, sorry, Rowankit!" Leopardstorm licked Rowankit's cheek roughly. "Are you OK?"

Rowankit nodded tensely, "I'm OK."

"Come with me, I will get something for the shock from Rockstorm."

Rowankit padded after his mother. His nose wrinkled as the sharp smell of sick cats greeted him upon entering the medicine den. Rockstorm hurried over from Fallingstar's side.

"Yes, Leopardstorm?"

"I just need something to help Rowankit; he got a bit of a fright…"

Rowankit padded away from his mother. His grey eyes were wide with shock as he looked at the sick, moaning cats. He gasped as he recognized Cinderkit. She was barely recognizable; she was pretty much a bag of skin and bones. She looked up at him with watery green eyes.

"Hello Rowankit," she croaked. "Could you get me some water?"

Rowankit's gaze slid to Mistwinter, who was sprawled across the nest next to Cinderkit. Her breathing was fast and shallow.

"Water?" Cinderkit repeated painfully.

Rowankit nodded, quickly dipping a wad of moss into the pool of water at the back of the den. He held the moss over Cinderkit's mouth, and dripped the water in. Cinderkit sighed happily. Rowankit laid the wet moss by Cinderkit's side. He gave her a quick lick on the ear before going back to his mother. Rockstorm was searching around his store of herbs. Dried herbs clung onto his ruffled pelt.

"Thyme, thyme, thyme, where are you," he muttered. "Ah ha!"

Rockstorm emerged from the herbs with a stalk of a nice-smelling herb.

"Eat this," he instructed. "It will make you feel better."

Rowankit chewed the herb noisily. He tried not to stare, but could not take his eyes off the sick cats. He suddenly felt scared. How could greencough _just_ turn strong cats into moaning bundles of fur just like that? His heart ached for Cinderkit. It must be horrible to not be able to move around. Leopardstorm shooed him out of the den.

"Stay here, I am going to talk to Mistwinter. I was going to bring her some prey. Get some for me, will you? Come to think of it, get a mouse for Brightnose too!"

Leopardstorm edged into the medicine cat den. Mistwinter reached out at the sight of her. Leopardstorm touched her nose to Mistwinter's.

"It's okay," she meowed kindly. "Don't strain yourself."

Mistwinter stared at Leopardstorm sadly. "I will have to go soon," she whispered.

Leopardstorm blinked. "No, don't say that."

"I know my own fate, Leopardstorm. My time has come." Mistwinter choked out.

"Mistwinter, you don't have to accept it. There have been miracles." Leopardstorm mewed pleadingly. In her time in the nursery with Mistwinter, she had grown close to the grey-and-white she-cat.

"There will be no such miracle in my case," Mistwinter meowed slowly, every word a pain for her to say.

"Mistwinter…"

"Take care of my kits, Leopardstorm," Mistwinter continued. "But never let them forget their real mother."

"I won't," Leopardstorm promised. "In the eyes of your kits, I will never be as good as you."

"Thank you Leopardstorm." Mistwinter meowed softly. She closed her eyes for a few heartbeats. "Could you please call Ashblaze? I want…to say goodbye."

Rowankit came in at that moment, carrying prey. Leopardstorm took the squirrel from him, and laid it by Mistwinter and Cinderkit. Mistwinter took a bite from it, and heaved a sigh of happiness.

"Rowankit, fetch Ashblaze." Leopardstorm meowed. "Tell him Mistwinter wants to see him."

Leopardstorm licked Mistwinter's forehead. "You are a good cat, Mistwinter. LionClan is honoured to have had you as a warrior."

"StarClan light your path, Leopardstorm. I was proud of being your mentor, even if it was for such a short time."

Leopardstorm turned away from her ailing friend. She held back a sob. She scanned the den for Brightnose. A brown tail waved in the air.

"Leopardstorm, here."

Leopardstorm felt relieved to hear that Brightnose did not sound as bad as Mistwinter. Her eyes were alert, and her breathing was strong. Leopardstorm dropped the mouse at her paws. Brightnose pushed it back.

"I just ate. You have it."

Leopardstorm took a bite. She chewed slowly, savouring the taste of food on her tongue. Brightnose watched her with pride.

"You have grown into a wonderful warrior, Leopardstorm," she meowed happily.

"Thank you, Brightnose. You were a great mentor." Leopardstorm looked out. "How are you?"

"Good. Rockstorm says I can leave the medicine cat den soon. Skyfur is estatic."

Leopardstorm grinned. "Skyfur is a good cat. You are lucky to have him."

Brightnose smiled. "He is lucky to have me."

Leopardstorm paused. She sensed a darker meaning to Brightnose's words. It struck her. Brightnose had almost died in that monster accident in her apprenticeship. Skyfur _was_ lucky to still have her.

"Brightnose, I wish you happiness." Leopardstorm rose from the eated mouse.

"The same to you."

"May StarClan light your path."

"May StarClan light _LionClan's_ path." Brightnose corrected.

**/I do not own Warriors/**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**-Cloud(y)**


	22. Chapter 19

**Another chappie! Not sure what to write here...hope its ok...tried to keep it long. ;)**

**Lynxtail- Thank you! I like depressing people...hehehehe...joking :) Don't worry, no offence taken. BTW, I used your name "Darkstorm", just read through and there will be Allegiances at the bottom. *Brightnose plushie***

**walkswithwheels- Thank you! It gave me a lot of space to make up my own stuff. HAHA Spottedfall went wonky with the pressure, and her being kicked out of the leadership position made it worse...oh and BTW Blinkbird is her actual name, not Blackbird XD**

**Wyldclaw- WOW thanks for the MANY reviews. I am glad you enjoy the story.**

**Natureheart10- Thank you! I am definitely not gonna terminate THIS story suddenly, so don't worry...**

**sunburstkitty- HAHA I love Blinkbird too...I tried to model her after Yellowfang, snarky and all that, but still loves her Clan A LOT **

**Keep the reviews coming! I am so happy I have passed the 100 reviews mark!  
-**

Chapter 19

Vinestar burst from the nursery, a white she-kit swinging from his jaws. He dropped her roughly onto the ground, causing the kit to squeak in pain. He glared at the trembling she-kit at his paws. The horrified mother stood by, turned away from her kit. She was ashamed, ashamed of having kitted an _Unnatural_. Her other two kits were staring at Vinestar, eyes wide with fear.

"Frostfern," one kit whispered. "What is Vinestar doing to Whitekit?"

Frostfern did not answer. The kit prodded her gently, but Frostfern batted the kit away. Vinestar turned the kit over. Clouded green eyes stared unseeingly back at him. The kit was blind. Vinestar looked at the two trembling kits. The kits were just about going to witness the policies of ThunderClan. Vinestar raised his paw, and unsheathed his claws.

"Frostfern, Vinestar is going to attack Whitekit. Frostfern! Wait! Where are you going?"

The white furred queen had started to pad off. Her two remaining kits yowled for her to come back, but did not move from their positions. They stared at their squirming sibling with petrified eyes. Icekit, the larger of the two, started to say something, but she jumped back as Vinestar's paw was brought down, Whitekit's scream of pain shattering the silence of the night. Vinestar moved away from the kit. Blood seeped out from the gaping slash in her neck. Her jaws were parted in a silent scream, her sightless eyes wide with fear.

"Whitekit!" Icekit wailed.

The kit buried her face in her sister's fur. Blizzardkit, the other kit, curled herself around Whitekit's body, sobbing softly as Whitekit's blood soaked into her own snow white fur. Vinestar turned away, unaffected by the kits grief. He was oblivious to Icekit and Blizzardkit's angry glares. He knew that there was an Unnatural Clan out there, and he had to stop giving them more warriors if he wanted to get rid of the entire Clan. Icekit and Blizzardkit would be given their apprentice names tomorrow at sunhigh, and they would be tasked with taking out their sister's body. Vinestar wallowed in the pain that he inflicted in the kits, and he would love to cause some more.

Vinestar strolled towards his den, but stopping to stick his head into the warriors den. He gave Moongorse a small nod. His deputy hissed approvingly, glad that another Unnatural had been eliminated. The rule had been passed last Gathering. Seeing Bouncepaw and Leopardkit alive had boosted Vinestar's suspicions. Now, with Spottedfall's arrival, his theories were proved correct. The ginger-and-white she-cat had arrived just yesterday at moonhigh. That night, she had spilled all of LionClan's secrets- the fighting methods, the best warriors, the hidden tunnel…everything. Vinestar had all the information he needed for a full-scale attack. The Gathering was in a few more days, and on that day, they would attack, with the power of all four Clans.

Fallingstar touched noses with the four new warriors, murmuring congratulations. Littleflame, Goldenwing, Nightshadow and Bluesky turned towards LionClan, chests puffed out proudly. Their parents, Bouncefoot and Seedsong were bursting with joy. It was the day after Spottedfall had fled. Nightshadow stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his balance. The tom had just recovered from greencough, but Rockstorm was hesitant to let him go out. After much persuasion, with a little bit of help from Littleflame, Goldenwing and Bluesky, Rockstorm had him leave the den. Leopardstorm rushed towards Bluesky. The blue-grey tom smiled happily at her when she skidded to a stop by him.

"Bluesky, congratulations," Leopardstorm pressed her muzzle to his cheek. "You are going to be a fine warrior."

"I wouldn't be here if it was not for you," Bluesky replied. "Thank you Leopardstorm. And Pineheart."

Pineheart had just padded over. She licked Bluesky's ear happily. "We are happy to have you as a Clanmate."

Leopardstorm turned away as Pineheart launched into a full-scale explanation of how to survive vigil without falling asleep. Sometimes that she-cat talked too much. Leopardstorm spotted Redwhisker staring out of his den, staring straight at Pineheart. Affection for the gold-and-cream cat glowed in his eyes. Leopardstorm hissed angrily. Pineheart deserved better than filthy RiverClan cats.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting shriek. Rockstorm raced out of the medicine den, an unreadable expression on his face. Every cat was silent, waiting for him to say something. Rockstorm had been in the medicine den the entire ceremony; something must had been happening. Rockstorm looked up at Fallingstar, who flicked his tail, signalling for him to speak.

"Mistwinter is dead," Rockstorm began. "She-"

He was caught off balance by a flash of grey fur. Ashblaze shot into the den, and heartbeats later, there was a long pitiful cry of grief. Rockstorm gazed at the tom mournfully for a moment, before continuing.

"Mistwinter was in a lot of pain in her last moments. Her body was seized by a very painful cramp before she breathed her last."

Fallingstar dipped his head. His eyes sparkled with sadness.

"Bring her out," he meowed softly.

Blinkbird and Shrewstripe plodded into the medicine den, heads bowed and tails trailing. They emerged, carrying the body of Mistwinter. Leopardstorm instantly thought of her promise to Mistwinter. _Take care of Cinderkit and Cedarkit, _she repeated to herself. There was cry from the nursery. Cedarkit bounded across the camp, head thrown back in a wail. He buried himself in his mother's grey-and-white fur, body heaving from crying. Mistywing laid her tail across the kits shoulders, whispering comforting words into his ear. Seedsong drew close to Bouncefoot, head resting on his shoulder. Mistwinter had been close to Seedsong. The elders laid Mistwinter just below Hightree, licking her cheek in turn. Ashblaze padded unsteadily towards his mates body before collapsing by her side next to Cedarkit. He curled his tail around his kit, bringing him close to him, his dark grey fur contransting against Cedarkit's light grey pelt. Skyfur stood at his sister's side, head bowed. His paw was laid on Mistwinter's flank.

"LionClan," Fallingstar yowled. The LionClan cats were jolted. They did not expect their leader to speak. "Today, we celebrate new warriors and mourn for our dead. We are glad to have Littleflame, Goldenwing, Bluesky and Nightshadow as warriors, and are sad to have Poppysong and Mistwinter leave us. They were great warriors and friends to us all. With this imminent battle upon us, we must stay strong. Do not think of the bad things that has happened to us. Think of the good things. New kits, new apprentices, new warriors…these are all things that make us strong. I hope that we will stay that way."

Waterwhisker, Dustflame, Fallowflight, Seedsong, Bouncefoot, Falconflight and Skyfur yowled their agreement.

"If there is to be a battle, all four Clans will come, not just one. Are you sure we can take them on?" Goldenwing piped up.

There was a murmur of uncertainty. Some of the cats started to look afraid. Fallingstar shook his head. He was about to speak when Shrewstripe lumbered up to Hightree.

"Fallingstar, I would like to speak. I know it is not my place to speak, but I believe that it is for the better."

Fallingstar dipped his head respectfully. He moved aside for the old cat.

"The four Clans are a formidable opponent, but do not let that daunt you." Shrewstripe meowed seriousl. "We have been hated for who we are, rejected because we were different, abandoned because of a mouse-brained rule. We must not give up hope now. May LionClan thrive."

Shrewstripe stepped back, gave the Clan a meaning stare, and scrambled back down. Blinkbird yowled her agreement.

"The Clans tried to destroy us once, but we must not let them do that again!"

"What our elders say is true. I value their wisdom." Fallingstar smiled at the two elders, who looked away, embarrassed.

"We do not need thanks, Fallingstar," Blinkbird commented, although there was a hint of pride in her voice. "We only want what is best for LionClan."

"I would also like to speak."

Flamingsong appeared from the entrance of the medicine den. She padded steadily towards the Hightree.

"The Clans have lost many good warriors due to their policies," Flamingsong meowed. "It is their loss, and our gain. They underestimate us a bit _too_ much. They have no idea how strong we really are. Spottedfall may have told them all our secrets, but the Clans will never truly understand our skills. We have been taught all of the different Clans fighting techniques, since we all came from different Clans before joining LionClan. We have the advantage of knowing our territory. They are strangers in this forest. Will we _really_ let them get rid of us just like _that_?" Flamingsong's fur fluffled up angrily.

Fallowflight ran her tail along the old she-cats spine. "Well said, Flamingsong," she meowed.

Fallingstar turned to the Clan. "Listen to our elders, LionClan. They speak only the truth. Why should we lose hope before the battle even starts? Cats of LionClan, would you rather die a coward, or die a hero?"

ThunderClan

Leader: Vinestar- Brown tom with thin pale brown stripes

Deputy: Moongorse: Silvery-black tom

Medicine cat: Hawkwing- Silver tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Foxfern- Dark red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormfang- Pale grey tom with swirling, darker markings

Yellowclaw- Scruffy dappled tawny tom

Wingfall- Brown cream she-cat with darker stripes

Firestorm- Ginger-and-cream tom

Summerpool- White she-cat with gold patches

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw- Black-and-white tom

Rosepaw- Black she-cat

Elders:

Thornstorm- Tawny tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Petalstar- Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

Deputy: Nightspots- Skinny black-and-white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Dappledsnow- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Winterpaw)

Warriors:

Reedtail- White tom with light grey tabby stripes, blue eyes

Mintwhisker- Grey she-cat with white flecks

Apprentices:

Winterpaw- Silver she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Moonstar- Mottled silver she-cat with white face

Deputy: Spotteddawn- Grey-and-white she-cat with tabby markings

Medicine cat: Cedarnose- Long-furred white tom with black and orange tabby patches

Warriors:

Darkstorm- Black tom with jagged white patterns **(Thank you Lynxtail, hope the description is OK...) **

Thornshadow- Cream furred tom with fawn coloured tabby stripes

WindClan

Leader: Rabbitstar- Brownish-red tom with black paws and tailtip

Deputy: Greybreeze- Light-grey she-cat with darker paws and tail.

Medicine cat: Brindlewish- Brown she-cat with tabby stripes on her face, legs and tail.

Warriors:

Gorsefang- Speckled gold tom with amber eyes and white tail

Sootbird- Smoky grey she-cat

**Hope you enjoyed! I don't own WARRIORS **

**-Cloud(y) **


	23. Chapter 20

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was real busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one! It was kind hard to write (for some reason) (don't ask me why) :P But I do hope it is OK! **

**Lynxtail- Awesome! Its ****great**** you have a account! One day if you post a fanfic I will check it out. HAHA no problem about Darkstorm. I was writing the allegiances and just added him in :) And there are reasons I put him in ****_ShadowClan_**** of all Clans. You will see later on. I am not giving anything away c: **

**Natureheart10- *stands at attention* *strangles Vinestar* *cheers for Crystal* haha Vinestar is evil, no doubt about it. I guess you would hate him more after this. heehee...**

**TheGhost129- I know right :( VINESTAR IS SO EVIL**

**Wolfclaw of MountainClan- hahaha maybe after this Vinestar will be No #1 Hated Cat ever on your list :P **

**walkswithwheel- Yes, you are right. You have some very good points. Good thinking about the 'rules defeat the Clans' idea. It is really clever! I am glad you like this story, I like people enjoying my story :) **

Chapter 20

Icepaw hissed irritably as Rosethorn threw her a glare over the mouse that she was eating. The black she-cat had some weird grudge against her and Blizzardpaw. What did Icepaw or Blizzardpaw ever do to her? In fact, come to think of it, a lot of cats in ThunderClan did not seem to like them very much. They were always a bit cold to Blizzardpaw and Icepaw. Even their mentors seemed to hate them. Icepaw sighed. What did she do wrong? She always worked hard, and never did anything wrong to any of the cats that treated her badly.

Icepaw shifted sideways so she did not have too be aware of stinging glances. _Out of sight, out of mind, _she reminded herself. Blizzardpaw pressed her pelt to Icepaw's, noticing her unease.

"Don't worry, Icepaw." Blizzardpaw meowed reassuringly. "Rosethorn is just a mousebrain. Ignore her, that's what _I_ do."

Icepaw glanced at the black she-cat behind them. "It's just that I don't understand why Rosethorn and the others don't really like us that much. I don't enjoy being hated, and I just want to know why."

Blizzardpaw gulped. She looked down at her paws. "Didn't you know? They hate us because of Whitekit."

"What?" Icepaw cried. Cats swung around, startled by her outburst. Their eyes settled on the white apprentice. Icepaw blushed. "Sorry…" she muttered. Icepaw dipped her head towards Blizzardpaw's. "Don't bring Whitekit into this, Blizzardpaw! She didn't do anything to cause this! She's dead!"

Blizzardpaw shook her head sadly. "You're wrong, Icepaw. I'm sorry, and I wish that it was not the case, but its _reality_." Icepaw spluttered angrily.

"What does Whitekit have to do with this, Blizzardpaw?" Icepaw demanded. "She would _never_ want cats to hate us!"

"Icepaw…it's just her existence that made cats look down on us. She was blind, and she was an _Unnatural_. Frostfern told us, remember? She brought shame to the family with her birth."

Icepaw stared at her sister with wide, anguished eyes. "You're making it seem like Whitekit is _evil_. You are making her seem like a _mistake_! Whitekit didn't even want to be a warrior, she knew she wanted to become a _medicine cat_. You just never bothered to get to know her-"

Blizzardpaw smacked her tail over Icepaw's mouth. "Not so loud, Icepaw," she hissed. "And I do not think Whitekit was evil _or _a mistake. I just said what everyone elses thinks she is. Whitekit is our sister, Icepaw. I would _never _blame her for who she is."

"So this is why cats hate us?" Icepaw murmured. "They hate us because we are kin of Whitekit." Blizzardpaw laid her tail on Icepaw's shoulder.

"Yes, that is why-"

"Well they shouldn't!" Icepaw declared, once again drawing the attention of her Clanmates. This time, she did not care. Blizzardpaw tried to stop her, but to no avail. Icepaw pushed her away, blocking out her sisters pleas. "Whitekit was a cat, just like us! So what if she was blind? It doesn't instantly make her a weakness! Cats should all be treated equally. How can a Clan be strong if you keep killing your own Clanmates all the time?"

Icepaw stopped, suddenly realizing what she had really done. Fear built up in her, but she stood her ground, careful to keep her face blank. _Vinestar is going to kill me_. Rosethorn padded over, frowning.

"Killing is not the correct term," she meowed slyly. "I believe 'rejection' is better. We are noble warriors, Icepaw, not savages."

"Rejection, really?" Icepaw hissed. She spotted Vinestar from the corner of her eye. She swallowed, before continuing shakily. "That's what you _used_ to do! Now you just kill in cold blood! You kill kits, for goodness sake! How can you call yourself noble?"

Rosethorn looked stumped. Finally, the sharp-tongued she-cat had nothing witty to say. Icepaw grinned triumphantly. All of the sudden, Blizzardpaw screamed. Icepaw swung around to see a blur of brown fur. _Vinestar. _She barely had time to react before she was pinned to the ground, Vinestar's claws sinking into her face. _StarClan help me. _He dug his claws into her cheek, satisfaction glimmering in his eyes as blood seeped out of the wound. Icepaw whimpered in pain as his thorn-sharp claws slid down her cheek, leaving a deep wound oozing with crimson blood. The moment he reached her neck, he sheathed his claws. Icepaw breathed a sigh of relief, but her relief quickly changed to alarm as Vinestar unsheathed his claws once again and delivered a blow to her face. Icepaw shrieked in pain. Vinestar picked her up by the scruff, and tossed her in front of the watching cats.

"Don't ever do that again, Icepaw." Vinestar hissed. He looked at the terrified cats. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Be informed, that if you ever speak out against the rule about the Unnaturals, you speak out against _me._"

Hawkwing the medicine cat started to move forward towards the trembling Icepaw, but Vinestar shooed her back.

"Traitors don't deserve to be helped," he growled.

Icepaw groaned in agony, causing Blizzardpaw to sob in dismay. She rushed to Icepaw's side, licking the blood from her pelt. Icepaw was lying in a pool of blood, face buried in the ground. Blizzardpaw ignored the angry whispers of her Clanmates, trying to block out the sound of their cruel comments; all that mattered now was Icepaw. Blizzardpaw rolled her over gently, trying not to gasp at the sight of Icepaw's mangled face. The right side of her face was clawed beyond recognition, and the wound running down her left cheek was deep and severe enough to leave scar. Blizzardpaw snatched up the leaves littered on the ground and pressed them to Icepaw's face, trying to stop the heavy flow of blood. Hawkwing watched from her den, face devoid of feelings; if she cared or not, Blizzardpaw could not tell.

_Oh Icepaw, I don't know what to do, _Blizzardpaw thought. _ThunderClan wouldn't help, and neither would any of the other Clans, since they would be bound to ask questions. There are no other Clans that would help! _Blizzardpaw paused. Spottedfall padded past, shooting a glance at Icepaw's body before bounding away. _LionClan!_

Blizzardpaw swooped down, grabbed her sister's scruff and heaved her towards the entrance. _Oh please, StarClan, just don't take Icepaw just yet. I don't want to lose her. _

She hauled Icepaw towards the lake, trying not to get tripped over by Icepaw's flopping body. Icepaw pawed at Blizzardpaw's flanks weakly, insisting that she did not have to do this, but Blizzardpaw drove on. Once they had reached WindClan's border, Icepaw had decided that she had regained enough strength to get to her own feet. Blizzardpaw had remained sceptical, but Icepaw insisted. Icepaw leaned on Blizzardpaw, and together, the two sister's stumbed towards the horseplace. Icepaw grew weaker with every step, and the moment they got to their destination, Icepaw collapsed onto the ground without warning. Blizzardpaw curled around her sister, trying to keep her warm. Blood still seeped from the wounds, and Blizzardpaw feared that it would be too late. _Don't think that, _Blizzardpaw scolded, _Icepaw is a strong cat, and LionClan will help us…hopefully. _Blizzardpaw cursed herself for adding 'hopefully'. She did not like thinking that the chances were slim. The two cats stayed there for a while, resting from their perilous trek. The injuries did not help Icepaw; the intense pain had subdued the apprentice.

Blizzardpaw thanked StarClan the moment dark clouds started to gather in the sky. The rainwater would wash away their scent trail. Icepaw, however, was rainwater that seeped into her wound made it sting, and Blizzardpaw realized, once the water washed some of the blood away, that Icepaw's right eye was swollen shut. Four jagged scars covered the right side of her face. The wound stretching from just below Icepaw's eye to her neck had stained all the fur around it red. Blizzardpaw started to wonder how they would wash it off. Icepaw licked her sister's ear.

"Thank you, Blizzardpaw," she mumbled weakly.

"Anything for my sister," she replied, "I would _never_ let you die."

Icepaw and Blizzardpaw trudged towards the Thunderpath, buffeted by the wind and soaked by the rain. With a thin wail, Icepaw lost her balance when an especially strong gust of wind whipped past her. She reeled, and before Blizzardpaw could stop her, she had stepped onto the Thunderpath. Heartbeats later, a huge silver monster shot past, barely missing her by whiskers. Icepaw reeled from the shock, staggering further down the Thunderpath. Blizzardpaw rushed over, getting there in time to drag Icepaw further away. A heartbeat later, a monster whizzed past, and Blizzardpaw sighed in relief; if the monster had come a moment before, Icepaw would have been killed.

"We cannot pass the Thunderpath without getting hit," Blizzardpaw murmured to herself. "Spottedfall said there was a tunnel that went under the Thunderpath…"

Spottedfall had told the entire Clan about how to get to LionClan. Vinestar had told her to. "The tunnel is just behind a huge bramble bush," Spottedfall had said. "The bush is quite noticeable." Blizzardpaw squinted into the rain, searching for at least a sign of a bramble bush. She could see a hazy outline of a bush. Blizzardpaw nudged Icepaw to her paws gently, murmuring soft words of encouragement. She looped her tail around Icepaw's neck loosely so that Icepaw would not lose her in the pouring rain. Blizzardpaw trudged towards the outline, head tilted so that the water would not get into her eyes. Relief flooded through her as thorns pricked her face. She had found the bramble bush. Blizzardpaw pushed through the brambles, wincing as she heard the high-pitched squeals of pain from Icepaw as thorns grazed her wound. The gaping hole behind the bush looked daunting, but Blizzardpaw knew she had no choice. She ducked into the hole, bringing a whimpering Icepaw along with her.

They emerged on the other side, greeted by the rain on their fur. Blizzardpaw gritted her teeth. She had enjoyed the warmth of the tunnel. Icepaw shivered, and Blizzardpaw felt a pang in her heart. Her sister was suffering, and how she hated knowing that.

"We're almost there, Icepaw," Blizzardpaw enthused, trying to keep her tone perky.

Icepaw moved a bit faster, slipping a bit on the ground, but not changing her speed. Blizzardpaw trotted by her. She felt a sense of excitement as they plodded deeper and deeper into the forest. The feeling of triumph in her grew stronger and stronger with every step.

"We can do this, Icepaw!" Blizzardpaw cried over the howling wind the moment Icepaw faltered.

"Who goes there?"

Blizzardpaw almost fainted from happiness. They were here! The rain was starting to clear, and Blizzardpaw could see a clear outline of a cat.

"Icepaw, we're he-Icepaw? Icepaw!"

Icepaw was lying on the ground, mewling feebly. She had obviously collapsed from the exhaustion. Blizzardpaw threw herself at her sister, urging Icepaw to get up.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help us, someone help us!"

There was a scuffle in the bushes followed by a blue-grey tom and a black tom jumping out from the bushes. Their surprised faces said it all. Blizzardpaw could not blame them. _She_ would be surprised if she found two weird smelling cats, one off which badly injured. The black tom backed away.

"I will get Rockstorm," he meowed before disappearing into the bushes.

The blue-grey tom nodded before grabbing Icepaw by her scruff. Icepaw hung limply from his jaws. He motioned for Blizzardpaw to follow him, and Blizzardpaw obliged. They were their only hope. There was another scuffle. The black tom was back, this time with a dark grey tom. The smell of herbs that stuck to his fur gave away the fact he was the medicine cat.

"Please help my sister," Blizzardpaw begged. "Vinestar hurt her."

At Vinestar's name, all three cats stiffened. The medicine cat nodded tersely. "We will help your sister."

Blizzardpaw exhaled slowly, hoping she was not hearing things. "What did you say?"

"I will help."

Blizzardpaw felt a warm glow in her heart. She smiled at her sister, whose injured side was turned towards her. _You're going to be OK, Icepaw. I told you I would never let you die. _

**Hmmm I read through it and it was OK I guess hehehe. BTW, any ideas who I can pair Icepaw and Blizzardkit with? I was thinking Bluesky for Ice, and no mate for Blizzard, but I dunno! Tell me in the reviews! (I know this story is not centred around romance, but it is nice to add in a bit now and then...hehe) Plus, don't worry about FalconxLeopard, I will include it in the next chappie! OMG I have a new idea! **

**Confirmed: Chapter 21 = FALCONFLIGHTXLEOPARDSTORM**

**-Cloud(y)**


	24. Chapter 21

**Another chappie! Some FalconxLeopard in this one! No time for replies now, so...hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Leopardstorm pressed deeper into Falconflight's warm fur, purring softly. Rowankit, Applekit, Swiftkit, Cedarkit and Springkit were asleep at her belly; they had tired themselves out playing "Kill the ThunderClan Cat". Falconflight had decided to spend the night at the nursery, and Leopardstorm was glad to have him there; his body was curled protectively around her. Leopardstorm was getting cranky looking after the five rowdy kits. Ashblaze only fussed over Cedarkit, constantly popping in with some prey for Cedarkit, or just being there to stare lovingly at the kit while Cedarkit played with the other four kits. Leopardstorm understood that Mistwinter's death made Ashblaze more protective of the kits, but sometimes it was too much. Rockstorm had already complained to Leopardstorm about Ashblaze getting in his way in the medicine cat den, where Cinderkit was recovering from greencough. More than once had Ashblaze been sent out of the medicine cat den by Rockstorm.

Leopardstorm had patiently explained to Ashblaze that she understood perfectly how much he loved Cedarkit, and how he was perfectly well cared for by her, but it did not stop the dark grey warrior. Leopardstorm had to endure being squashed to the side when Ashblaze came into the nursery just before sun-down to give prey to Cedarkit, then watch him eat it, making sure he finished every scrap.

Falconflight murmured softly, opening his eyes. Leopardstorm twisted around, licking her mate on the cheek. Falconflight purred roughly, bicoloured eyes glowing with love for Leopardstorm. They gazed at each other for a few moments, in silence.

"It's a beautiful night out," Falconflight commented, gazing out at the sliver of Silverpelt visible from their position just besides the entrance to the nursery. Leopardstorm stared at the stars, thinking of Springshine.

"Yes, it is," she murmured.

Leopardstorm rested her cheek on Falconflight's shoulder. The tom laid his muzzle on her forehead in turn, his purring tickling her face. Leopardstorm shifted slightly, disturbing the kits. They squeaked softly, but did not wake up. Leopardstorm curled her kinked tail around them, bringing them closer. Leopardstorm felt a glimmer of happiness in her. She loved the warmth of the kits against her fur, the comfort of Falconflight's closeness, the steady beat of his heart…

Leopardstorm fell asleep in this position, a smile on her face, and her silent promise that she would never, ever, let any cat hurt them.

Icepaw woke up, her heart racing. She drunk in her surroundings, smelling the sweet smell of healing herbs, and the sharp scent of sick cats. She was obviously in a medicine den. She glanced at the grey kit next to her. The kit had a strange scent, one that definitely was not any of the four Clans. Icepaw leapt to her face, realizing just where she was. She was in LionClan.

Icepaw flopped back onto her nest, gaping. She could not believe it. Blizzardpaw had not failed her. She remembered her sister's words as they fought against the wailing wind, those words, "I would never let you die". Blizzardpaw was not lying. The kit next to her woke up with a thin wail. Icepaw immediately bent down by the kit, stroking her fur gently with her tail.

"You OK?" she whispered.

The kit did not answer, instead stared at Icepaw with wide eyes. Icepaw almost slapped her face in exasperation. Of course the kit would be scared! Icepaw would be terrified is she woke up to see some weird stranger next to her. It didn't help that Icepaw had a strange scent. The kit gulped slowly, eyes pinned on the right side of her face. The kit looked intrigued now.

"What happened to your face?" the kit asked innocently.

"You're not scared of me?" Icepaw meowed, shocked. "And what do you mean by 'what happened to your face'?"

"Not, really, you're not that scary. I'm Cinderkit by the way, who are you? And haven't you seen your face? There are some really bad scars. One side of your face is plastered in cobwebs."

Icepaw lifted her paw to her face. Her pads met the sticky cobwebs that covered her right eye. Icepaw's paw froze as there was a sting of pain. Icepaw winced. She moved her paw to the left side of her face, and she traced the long wound that ran from her eye to her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories of Vinestar pouncing on her, his sharp claws digging into her face, the grogginess that she had felt as her body was tossed to the ground as if it was a piece of prey...Cinderkit prodded her in the side. The grey kit looked up with anxious eyes.

"Are you OK?" she meowed.

"Yes, Cinderkit, I am OK." Icepaw replied. "I am Icepaw of ThunderClan." Cinderkit hissed softly the moment Icepaw said 'ThunderClan'. Icepaw shook her head quickly. "Don't worry, I am not your enemy," she assured the kit quickly. "I hate Vinestar too. He gave me these wounds. They killed my-" Icepaw stopped. She did not want to scar the kits mind with the horrifying thought of Vinestar murdering kits. Cinderkit's eyes darkened.

"Vinestar hurt our Clan in many ways," Cinderkit whispered.

"I know," Icepaw agreed quickly.

Cinderkit stayed silent for a while. When she looked up, Icepaw was shocked to see suspicion in her eyes. "How do I know you are not the same cruel cat he is?"

"He killed my sister!" Icepaw spluttered. "I would never follow Vinestar; I always hated every heartbeat I spent in that dratted camp! I was an outcast in my own Clan, Cinderkit. They hated me for my Unnatural sister!"

Cinderkit narrowed her eyes. "Are you blaming her?"

"No!" Icepaw insisted. If she could not gain the trust of this kit, then how would she and Blizzardpaw find a place in this Clan? "Listen, CInderkit. I was hated because I expressed remorse over her death. Any loyal ThunderClan cat would love to see them die." Cinderkit stifled a gasp.

Cinderkit relaxed slightly. Icepaw breathed a sigh of relief. Cinderkit smiled at Icepaw encouragingly.

"I hope you are happy here, Icepaw," Cinderkit meowed. "Fallingstar is a fair leader. He won't be unreasonable and not let you into the Clan because of your background."

Icepaw dipped her head. "Thank you Cinderkit."

"I am sorry for what happened to your sister," Cinderkit continued. "She never should have died."

Icepaw was about to agree when she spotted the grey medicine cat pad in the den. He looked surprised to see Cinderkit talking to Icepaw, but did not comment. He approached Icepaw warily, before reaching over and peeling the mass of cobwebs on her face. Cinderkit looked shocked. Icepaw suddenly felt scared to find out what had happened to her face. The medicine cat continued working silently, mixing herbs and plastering it to her face. Icepaw gulped.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You're right eye is never going to be the same again," the medicine cat replied simply, although there was no remorse in his tone; he obviously knew she was ThunderClan. Icepaw ducked away from the tom, and padded towards a small pool of water tucked away in the corner of the den. Nothing could have prepared her for this. On the right side of her face were four jagged scars, two of them crossing over her eye. Her eye was swollen shut, and crusted blood had gathered at the corners. On the other side of her face, then long, thin wound was starting to scar, the pink showing up clearly against her snow-white fur. Icepaw ran her paw over her injured eye, not even aware of the sharp pain as her paw brushed against a sensitive spot. She was in a daze, shocked by the disfigurations on her face. She hated it. Was this how Unnaturals felt sometimes? Did they ever feel ashamed of who they were? Did _they_ ever hate what they were looking at as they gazed at their reflection in the water?

**Read and review! :) **

**/I do not own Warriors/**

**-Cloud(y)**


	25. Chapter 22

**Guys, guys, guys. **

**I AM BACK! **

**(finally) **

**I am really sorry for updating SO late. It has been like one week already...ugh. I am slow. I hope this chapter is enjoyable though! Enjoy :)**

**coolgirl526- DIE! NORMAL CATS DIE! DIE DIE DIE! good choice, jane and slendie. DON'T STOP HER**

**walkswithwheels- good point! I love your reviews, it is really interesting to read, and I love the fact you are already looking into the future of LionClan! Keep 'em coming!**

**TheGhost129- *Sims4 reference* TheGhost129 has learnt the following traits about Vinestar- Power hungry**

**ripflametail- haha, careless mistake, though it is pretty funny XD**

**Lynxtail- Don't worry, I am not that stereotypical (OK fine, sometimes I am) but still. Darkstorm is not in ShadowClan because of his name. There is another reason :) a good one. **

**Onwards to Chapter 22:**

Chapter 22

Blizzardpaw opened her eyes slowly, still groggy from sleep. Her eyes barely registered the brown tom standing over her. She blinked slowly, staring back up at the tom, before jumping back, grasping just what had happened. The white apprentice fluffed up her fur, glaring at the tom.

"Hello!" He meowed cheerily, as if nothing had happened. "Who are you? I'm Clawpaw."

Blizzardpaw padded forward warily. "I'm Blizzardpaw," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Blizzardpaw," Clawpaw meowed. He paused. "I'm sorry for surprising you. I guess I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, you shouldn't have." Blizzardpaw rolled her eyes. "Cats don't like waking up to see a random strange cat towering over them."

Clawpaw laughed. "You got here yesterday with that other white cat," he meowed. "What happened to her?"

"Vinestar happened," Blizzardpaw meowed bitterly. "He attacked her for speaking out against the Clan policies."

"Vinestar…" Clawpaw repeated the name softly. Blizzardpaw nodded.

"Yes, Vinestar."

Clawpaw looked up, glimmer of hate in his eyes. "You're from ThunderClan, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Blizzardpaw admitted. Clawpaw started to head for the exit, growling angrily. The tom probably felt disgusted to be in the presence of the enemy. But I am not a true ThunderClan cat!"Clawpaw froze. He turned, blue eyes blazing with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" he hissed. "Every ThunderClan cat hurts this Clan just by existing! They want to destroy LionClan, _don't you know_? I cannot believe that Fallingstar let you in the camp at all!"

Blizzardpaw winced. "Icepaw and I hate ThunderClan; they killed our sister! I would never be loyal to ThunderClan."

"I don't know if you're lying or not." Clawpaw snarled. "ThunderClan cats are dishonest fools, why should you be all that different? I cannot believe myself, talking to a _ThunderClan_ cat."

"Didn't you hear me? Vinestar. Killed. My. _Sister._" Blizzardpaw hissed. "Is that enough proof to you?"

Clawpaw still looked sceptical. "No, it's not." He replied. Blizzardpaw's neck fur bristled. "Most of your Clanmates have murdered siblings, and I don't think they _care_! You're only here to take advantage of us so you're good for nothing sister will be healed, and after that back to ThunderClan you'll go! Typical ThunderClan!"

Blizzardpaw seethed. "Good for nothing sister? Take advantage of LionClan? Back to ThunderClan? My sister is _not _good for nothing! Don't you have family you care about? I am only here so Icepaw will be safe. I would do anything for my sister! And taking advantage of LionClan is only some fantasy you made up in your head! As if I would do that! I am a better cat than you think I am, you know. _I _didn't snarl and hiss at Whitekit whenever she wanted to play with us. I didn't walk away from her quivering body as she died. I didn't leave her body to rot where some fox could get her. Not all ThunderClan cats are evil. You'd be surprised. Foxfern hates Vinestar. Thornstorm lavishes in his dreams; dreams about ThunderClan before the entire Unnatural rule. Wingfall still mourns for the loss of Falconkit, her son. Clawpaw, _please_, believe me!"

"Just because I didn't shred you on the spot doesn't mean I trust you," Clawpaw drawled. "I would be careful, if I were you." Clawpaw threw her a glare over his shoulder. "And it's not Falconkit anymore. It's Falconflight."

Clawpaw stalked out of the den, tail fluffled out, head lowered. Blizzardpaw felt her heart ache. Why couldn't he just believe her unbelievable story?

Icepaw looked forlornly out of the medicine cat den. Cinderkit was fast asleep next to her, fluffy white-and-grey flecked fur sticking out in different directions. The tiny kit was trembling, and Icepaw was not sure why. Suddenly, Cinderkit let out a thin wail of joy. Icepaw leapt away, startled. Icepaw edged forward, peering up at the kit. Her eyes were still closed, to Icepaw's relief and amazement.

"Mistwinter…" Cinderkit murmured. "Where are you?"

Icepaw's heart tore into pieces at the longing in Cinderkit's voice. Mistwinter; Cinderkit's dead mother. Icepaw turned away from the kit, overcome with misery. These cats had suffered much already, and the impending attack from the Clans did not help. Icepaw knew that it was going to be a bloodbath. Icepaw thought of the battle moves that Rosethorn had demonstrated to them when she andBlizzardpaw were kits. Obviously, Whitekit had been left out. The moves were brutal, designed to kill upon strike. "Dead in a heartbeat," Rosethorn had announced proudly. Icepaw struggled to remember it. If only she remembered!

There was another soft whimper from the corner.

"Icepaw?" Cinderkit whispered. "I dreamed about Mistwinter again and-" Cinderkit broke off with a soft sob.

Icepaw sped over, shushing the kit, tail running over her quivering body. "It's OK, Cinderkit," Icepaw murmured. "Mistwinter isn't back again. She's in StarClan, remember? Safe and happy and looking over you, Ashblaze and Cedarkit. " Cinderkit had had many dreams about her mother returning ever since Mistwinter had died, according to her. Ever since Icepaw's arrival, Cinderkit had explained every single dream to Icepaw, excitedly relaying all of Mistwinter's words and actions, only to sigh sadly knowing never again would she feel her mother's fur against hers.

"It's not that." Cinderkit choked. "Mistwinter died again."

Icepaw stared at the kit, incredulous. "Say again?" She asked tentatively.

"She. Died. Again."

_Did I hear right? _"Are you sure, Cinderkit?"

"Why would I joke about this?" Cinderkit mumbled.

"No…no, you wouldn't."

_Died again? Is it possible? How can it be? _Icepaw gazed down at her paws, mind working furiously. _A dead cat, _die_? _

"I saw other cats die, too."

Icepaw's head snapped up. "Other…cats?"

"Yes, cats I didn't know. But they all had stars in their fur." Cinderkit continued, eyes shining with grief. She shuffled her paws, embarrassed. Icepaw realized that she had been staring at the tiny kit the entire time.

"I think you dreamt about the battle, Cinderkit."

Icepaw whipped around. Rockstorm padded out from the shadows, dark grey fur almost identical to the cave walls. Cinderkit gaped at him. _Eavesdropper. _

"StarClan sent me a dream?" Cinderkit meowed. "Why me?"

"I don't know," Rockstorm meowed simply. "StarClan works in mysterious ways. What matters, Cinderkit, is what your dream is about."

"Cats coming back from the dead is impossible!" Icepaw protested.

"Quiet, Thundercat," Rockstorm hissed. "Your opinion is not needed now."

Icepaw bared her teeth and the sleek grey tom. "How dare you…" Icepaw trailed off as Rockstorm pushed past her, and crouched down in front of Cinderkit.

"Cinderkit, StarClan cats are coming back to fight for us," he explained slowly. "Mistwinter is going to be one of them."

"And she's going to die?" Cinderkit's voice quivered.

"I assume that is what is going to happen, Cinderkit."

"Then what is going to happen to Mistwinter?" Cinderkit's voice shook harder and harder with every word. "Is Mistwinter going to go another place?"

"No one knows," Rockstorm admitted, suddenly looking as if he regretted telling the kit the grave news. "They disappear."

Cinderkit's eyes shimmered with tears. Icepaw yearned to wrap herself around the tiny kit, covering her with licks and murmuring words of encouragement as she watched fat tears slide down Cinderkit's cheeks. The sobs escalated into a wail. Icepaw thrust past Rockstorm, catching the kit just as she crumpled to the ground.

"Shock," Rockstorm grumbled. He limped over to his herbs. "I never should have told her." He added apologetically.

Icepaw stared at the medicine cat incredulously. How _obvious_ was it? Why would you tell a kit about the death of her mother just like that? It didn't help that Cinderkit was in an emotionally unstable state after her unnerving dream? Sometimes, Rockstorm appalled Icepaw. Had he no common sense at all?

That battle, however, quickly took over her thoughts. Cats coming back from the dead? Impossible! But still, it is really did happen…Icepaw knew who would be there.

_Whitekit._

_**/I do no own Warriors/ **_

_**Read and review **_

**-Cloud(y) **


	26. Chapter 23

**Another chappie! Just building up to the battle, which will happen maybe next-next chapter? I dunno! See how things go...Hope you enjoy this one :) **

**LynxtaiI- I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting...heehee XD Clawpaw is a good cat though, just doing whats best for LionClan ;) **

**walkswithwheels- Hmmm, the LionClan cats express hate against Blizzardpaw and Icepaw just beacause they are ThunderClan (the enemy) Its probably because they were treated badly by the Clan cats, so they want the Clan cats to feel the same sorrow they felt (do to others what you want them to do to you) Clawpaw, on the other hand, feels vastly protective of LionClan since they brought him in and let him join. He already has a strong bond with LionClan. **

**Snowspider of ColdClan- Awww thanks :) **

**Foreststar of WindClan- HAHA xD**

**Lilacstream99- Please don't strangle Clawpaw, he is cupcake frosting's character, since we are doing a collab. You can strange this Vinestar plushie though. *gives evil Vinestar plushie* **

**/linebreak/**

Chapter 23

Fallingstar dragged his claws through the soft moss that was his bedding, tearing it into long strips. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out, slowly. His eyelids snapped open. His claws flew through the moss, and mere heartbeats later, he had reduced his bedding to a pile of scraps. Fallingstar panted heavily, shoulders heaving with every breath. His irises dilated, and for heartbeats, he was in the same state as Spottedfall when she had been Spottedstar. Suddenly, Fallingstar relapsed back to his normal self. His eyes widened as he just realized what he had become, even if it was for a few moments.

_I can't be like Spottedfall...not now at least. _He scolded himself silently, trying to push away images of gore and death out of his head. It was a task that proved impossible. The images kept coming back, each one getting worse and worse. Fallingstar wanted to cry out in anguish, but he stopped himself, just barely. His body curled up in a ball, larger-than-normal paw sticking out.

Rockstorm poked his head in, eyes wide with horror.

"Fallingstar! Are you alright?" He rushed to his leader's side, nudging him into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"The battle…" Fallingstar rasped. "LionClan will never recover. We will lose too many warriors."

Rockstorm shook his head slowly. "No, Fallingstar. We will lose too many ancestors."

Moments passed before Fallingstar realized what Rockstorm was talking about. He sat up a bit straighter. "They're coming back? Our ancestors…coming back to fight for us?"

"Yes, Fallingstar. It seems impossible, but Cinderkit dreamed about it."

"Cinderkit? How do you know it was not just a normal dream, some made up fantasy?"

"There was something in her tone. There was wisdom beyond her years in her voice. Her explanation was so real, not like some wacky dream that she had imagined."

"Do you think Cinderkit has a future as a medicine cat?" Fallingstar mused. "The future being revealed to her, despite her being a kit?"

"Fallingstar, this is not the time to think of Cinderkit's future. It is time to think of _LionClan's _future. We need to win this battle; it decides LionClan's fate. And as much as I hate to say this, I have no choice. We need those ThunderClan apprentice's on our side. They know ThunderClan battle tactics. They know the Clan's plans. We have to accept them into the Clan."

"I understand what you're saying," Fallingstar meowed. "These ThunderClan cats might be vital to our victory over the Clans."

"Then it is decided?" Rockstorm queried, weariness reflected in his eyes.

"It is."

Fallingstar padded out of his den, shoulders pulled back to give him an intimidating demeanour. Cats doing their daily work paused as he clambered onto the Hightree. Before he had even opened his jaws to say the meeting call, cats had gathered below him.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Fallingstar called out anyways, trailing off at the end, since most of the cats had already gathered before he had finished.

"Where are the ThunderClan cats?" He whispered to Dustflame, who had sat down next to him.

Dustflame shot him a bewildered look. "Why should they be here?"

"It is time we brought them into the Clan."

"What?"

"I will explain later."

Dustflame leapt down from the tree, pawsteps uneasy. Silence hung over the camp. Everyone was waiting for Fallingstar to say something. The moment the ThunderClan cat emerged from the apprentice den did Fallingstar start to speak.

"Cats of LionClan, the Gathering is tomorrow." Fallingstar meowed resolutely. "We need any advantage we can get. Thus, and for that reason only, will I make this ThunderClan apprentice a LionClan one."

There were several angry outbursts, the loudest from Clawpaw. For some reason, the apprentice had already developed a loathing for the ThunderClan cat. Fallingstar stepped forward, tail lashing.

"I have decided that it is essential to LionClan's survival," he shouted over the angry buzz. "These cats have important information. I am only doing this for LionClan, and for LionClan _only_." Ignoring the Lionclanner's shouts of disagreement, Fallingstar jumped down from his perch and faced the she-cat. "What is your name?"

"Blizzardpaw." She whispered.

"I, Fallingstar of LionClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard in ThunderClan, but it is time for her to become a LionClan apprentice. Mistywing, you shall be Blizzardpaw's mentor. You are a fair and kind cat, and I hope that you will not hold Blizzardpaw's past against her. May you teach her everything you know. Dustflame taught you well."

Mistywing stepped forward, and touched noses with her new apprentice tentatively. She smiled weakly, trying to be friendly, but her smile quickly turned into a grimace. Blizzardpaw was Mistywing's first apprentice, and Mistywing was obviously thinking of training a LionClan apprentice, not some ThunderClan cat. Fallingstar felt slightly sorry for her, but pushed the feelings away. Mistywing would do her best nevertheless.

"What about Icepaw, my sister?" Blizzardpaw meowed softly.

"Icepaw?"

"The one who was injured."

"I see." Fallingstar looked up at the Clan once again, trying not to flinch from the angry glares from his Clanmates. "Icepaw, Blizzardpaw's sister, is still in the medicine cat den, but I will only appoint her a mentor when the time comes for her to become an apprentice. Clan dismissed."

Fallingstar turned away, desperately wanting to get back to his den to start some serious thinking. He wanted to figure out a good battle plan by the Gathering. To his utter irritation, there was a protest from the group of cats. _Of course there is going to be that one cat…_Fallingstar marched towards the source of the sound, determined to get over it as quickly as possible. It turned out that it had been Littleflame who had been making the hullabaloo.

"How can you just make that ThunderClan cat a LionClan apprentice then walk away, Fallingstar?" He meowed, maintaining a respectful tone. "It is a big deal right now, accepting an enemy into our midst!"

"LIttleflame, you have to understand, it is the best thing for LionClan right now. Blizzardpaw probably knows Vinestar's battle plans, and those plans are going to help us claim victory."

"But-"

"Littleflame, just give it a break." Fallingstar was surprised to see Mistywing advancing on Littleflame, Blizzardpaw trailing after her nervously. "_My_ apprentice is still young. Her heart is not as tainted as other, older ThunderClan warriors. She still has a personality. She and her sister hve been hurt by Vinestar, and they ran away to _us_. Should that mean something to you? We have all been hurt by Vinestar; he was the one who suggested the Unnatural rule in the first place. Are Blizzardpaw and Icepaw no different?"

Littleflame looked lost for words. Mistywing, meanwhile, ploughed on. "You are not thinking about the Clan right now. All you are thinking about is rejecting the cats who rejected us, about giving them a taste of their own medicine. But can't you see? Blizzardpaw and Icepaw have never done anything against us! Just by looking at them you can tell that they are new apprentices. They look barely six moons! Think about it Littleflame. Sometimes not all ThunderClan cats are bad."

Fallingstar gazed at the warrior, a small smile stretching across his face. He knew he could count on Mistywing to see through the 'ThunderClan Blizzardpaw' and see the real cat inside.

"Mistywing is right," Clawpaw cut in. "Blizzardpaw's sister had been murdered by Vinestar. Who can forgive a cat who killed their own sister? Only a heartless cat can." Clawpaw looked at Blizzardpaw. "But Blizzardpaw isn't. I could hear the emotion in her tone when she told me about Whitekit. It was genuine, not fake. Blizzardpaw is not like her old Clanmates. She is different. And what she told me, there are a lot of cats who are different in ThunderClan."

Blizzardpaw nodded eagerly, apparently delighted that Clawpaw was finally taking her side. "Wingfall, Foxfern and Thornstorm all hate Vinestar. He is unfair and cruel and cold-hearted. He hurt Icepaw, and killed Whitekit. I could never forgive him. I would gladly fight on LionClan's side."

Blizzardpaw stopped, then ducked her head. She hid behind her mentor, blushing fiercely. All cat's eyes were fixed on her, and every cat was gaping. After a moment, Mistywing stepped away, no longer shielding Blizzardpaw from view.

"Blizzardpaw! Blizzardpaw!" She chanted. "Blizzardpaw!"

Cats started to take up to call, and slowly, the chant grew louder and louder. The smile on Blizzardpaw's face grew wider and wider.

"Blizzardpaw! Blizzardpaw! Blizzardpaw!"

It was nice to celebrate the last night of peace with the acceptance of an apprentice.

**/linebreak/**

**Hope you liked that chappie! **

**-Cloud(y) **


	27. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!**

**HAPPY OCTOBER!**

**Another chappie...Just a short one. I hope you guys like it! One chapter away from the BIG BATTLE! :D **

**lawsonsg- haha, we'll see ;)**

**Snowspider of ColdClan- Thanks! I like Brightnose and Falconpaw too :) **

**TheGhost129- hehe, thanks!**

**walkswithwheels- I agree. Blizzardpaw and Icepaw have faced a lot of hardship already, even at such a young age, it is hard to NOT feel bad for them. There will definitely be angry families, don't worry ;) and here's your chapter! Enjoy :) **

**frozenfan101mlpfan- thank you! I am glad you enjoy it :) **

**Snowleopard12- ME LIKEY YOUR REVIEW :) **

* * *

Chapter 24

Leopardstorm gathered her kits closer to her, shivering as the chilly wind swept through the nursery. Leopardstorm turned her back to the entrance, shielding her kits from the wind. Applekit yawned widely, before going back to sleep, snuggled against her mother's belly. Cedarkit stuck out like a burr. He slept slightly apart from his foster siblings, curled up in a small, shivering ball. Leopardstorm felt a pang of pity as she pressed him closer to the others. She twisted around, gazing out of the camp. She had a clear view of the camp entrance from here, and she could not help but feel scared that some attacking patrol will arrive any moment now.

_Tomorrow night is the Gathering. Not tonight. _Leopardstorm reminded herself for the one millionth time this night. The queen was worried sick. What would happen to the precious kits? Who would defend the nursery with her? Would they kill her to get to the kits? Would Falconflight be OK? Leopardstorm tucked her nose underneath her tail, forcing her eyes shut, and trying to sleep soundly. The kits squirmed against her tight grip as she pressed them tighter against her, but Leopardstorm did not loosen her grip.

She did not sleep well that night. Her dreams were plagued by the thoughts of blood and gore, and the images did not stop there. Falconflight _dead. _The kits _dead_. Pineheart _dead. _

Everyone.

Dead.

* * *

Blizzardpaw flexed her paws, loosening her joints that were stiff from sleep. Clawpaw was curled up next to her, sides rising and falling steadily. Blizzardpaw crept out of camp, just to be greeted cheerfully by Mistywing.

"Good _morning_, Blizzardpaw!" she meowed cheerfully, a sparkle in her eyes. "Ready for a bit of training?"

Blizzardpaw nodded eagerly. Mistywing smiled even wider.

"Get something to eat first, then we can go off."

Blizzardpaw bounced over to the fresh-kill pile, delighted to go back to the normal apprentice duties- train, train and train some more. She wondered what she would learn as she bit into the mouse she had selected from out of the pile. Perhaps she could teach Icepaw some moves later. _She would love it! _Blizzardpaw finished her mouse in a flash, and in moments, she was by Mistywing's side, ready to go.

"Wow, you're excited," Mistywing teased. "And I'm glad you are. I like enthusiasm."

Blizzardpaw felt like this day could never get any better. She felt carefree, unlike her days in the ThunderClan camp, where fear constantly weighed down on her. Mistywing showed her the way to the training hollow, where several cats were gathered. Blizzardpaw was faintly confused why there were so many grown warriors gathered there, but she passed it off quickly. They were probably just there as a hunting patrol of something of that sort. However, Mistywing led them straight to them.

"Here she is!" she announced. "Hope you're ready to learn!"

Blizzardpaw glanced at her mentor, thinking that she was saying that Blizzardpaw was ready to learn, but instead, Mistywing's gaze was on the warriors gathered there. The warriors padded over, and sat in a cluster in front of Blizzardpaw and Mistywing. Mistywinf nudged her.

"Go on, teach them your moves."

Blizzardpaw's happy bubble was popped. She realized what she was supposed to do all along. _She_ was going to teach _them_. Blizzardpaw gaped at Mistywing, incredulous. She had been looking forward to training, thinking she was going to be taught something, but instead, she had to be the one teaching. Just as she had pushed the thought of the battle of her mind, it came back in a heartbeat. Mistywing looked muddled.

"You didn't know?" she muttered. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"I didn't know," Blizzardpaw replied. "No one told me."

Mistywing shot an apologetic glance at her apprentice. "I guess I should have told you. I thought Clawpaw would have told you! Never mind. Just teach them what ThunderClan moves you know."

Blizzardpaw turned to the warriors. They looked back at her, ready to learn. Blizzardpaw sighed. _Here goes nothing. _ She dropped into an elaborate attacking stance, with her paw stretched out, and her hind paw pushing outwards, claws unsheathed. Slowly, she alternated her paws, showing the warriors _exactly_ how to attack with that stance. Some of the warriors imitated her smooth movements, but most of them lost their balance. Blizzardpaw grimaced as she repeated the move. How she hated performing these moves designed by Vinestar to kill.

Some cats were starting to get it, and Blizzardpaw slipped in between the cats, correcting their stance, giving tips, or simply staring as they performed it perfectly. By the time Blizzardpaw was somewhat satisfied by the result, she was already exhausted. Mistywing leapt to her side.

"Rest for a while," she purred. "You did well. I'm proud of you."

Blizzardpaw smiled up at Mistywing thankfully. "Thanks."

Blizzardpaw headed towards a secluded corner of the training hollow, flopping down in the shade of a tree. The low hanging branches of the tree grazed her pelt. The snow was already starting to melt, and there was only a thin layer of snow covering the ground. It barely came up over her paw. _Spring was coming. _Blizzardpaw remembered Spottedfall's vow- LionClan must be gone by new-leaf. Vinestar had sworn to do the same. Blizzardpaw felt a twinge of fear. The thought of Vinestar barging in was an intimidating one. Mistywing called her over.

"Ready to do some more training?" she meowed.

"Fine," Blizzardpaw replied reluctantly.

Once again, she shifted into another move, sighing as the warriors immediately followed suit. This was not what she was thinking when she joined LionClan. She was thinking about a fresh start, a new beginning. Not teaching cats the very moves that are going to kill them.

* * *

Blizzardpaw trudged back to camp, tail trailing in the ground. She lagged behind, a good few fox-lengths away from the rest. She was practically falling asleep on her paws, and several times she caught herself dozing off as she shuffled to camp. She had spent the entire day teaching cats the ThunderClan moves, and it was not an easy feat. By the end of the day, some of the warriors got agitated, knowing that the battle had just drawn closer. Mistywing had had to stop the training session, declaring that it was 'late' and that they had a 'long night ahead'.

Stumbling back to camp, Blizzardpaw wanted nothing more than some fresh-kill and a nice long sleep in her nest. Little did she know, there was someone waiting for her. As Blizzardpaw padded after the group, half asleep and hardly aware of her surroundings, a dark shadow of a cat snaked out of the bushes next to her. There was a muffled shriek, and Blizzardpaw disappeared into the bushes, dragged back by the mysterious cat. She lashed at her kidnapper, trying to get out of the the cat's firm grip. She felt it slacken, and took the opportunity to twist around. She saw a flash of yellow-amber eyes. She remembered those eyes, from the ThunderClan camp. She remembered the hate glowing in them as Icepaw was thrown to the ground.

"Rosethorn?" Blizzardpaw whispered.

"Hello, traitor." Rosethorn replied.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! next update won't be soon, so hope I hold you in suspense *wicked grin***

**-Cloud(y) **


	28. Sneak Peak!

**Hello guys! Another chapter coming up tonight! But first...here's a sneak peak to my next story :) **

Ravenkit was always alone. Alone in a den, alone in his Clan, alone in the forest. He had woken up snuggled against his mother, then woken up to emptiness. No one was left, and he didn't know why. There were no tracks, no blood, no scent trails. Just rain falling from the darkening sky, washing away the possible signs of his Clan. He never knew why they left, why they never brought him with them. His life is a tangle of confusion, only to be unravelled with the arrival of Heather.

**So. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews! I know this is going to ruin the cliffhanger, but Blizzardpaw is ****_not _****going to die! Don't worry. Blizzardpaw is going to be very much ****alive****. Trust me! **

**-Cloudy**


	29. Chapter 25

**The battle has finally come! Were you looking forward to it? Anyways, this battle is going to be ****_epic_****. Sadly, I won't be able to include as many epic quotes as I wanted to ;( Anyhowww, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

The warriors crouched in the entrance of their dens, the shadows concealing their slicked pelts. Multiple pairs of eyes were fixed on the entrance of the camp, some looked away. The moon was just about at moonhigh. Everyone was just waiting. The wailing wind blew through the camp, the loud whooshing sound filling up the silence. Fallingstar stood on Hightree, head held high, Dustflame next to him, tail curled around his paws neatly. Waterwhisker was positioned outside the warriors den, jaw slackened, ready to shout out the battle cry when they attacked.

There was a yowl in the distance, coming from the direction of the island. Fallingstar tensed, muscles rippling.

"They are coming!" Clawpaw shouted from his perch on the tall oak tree just inside the camp. "I can see them from here!"

Clawpaw scrambled down, and took his position. Warriors filtered out of the den, doing the same, forming a wall of cats that lined up against the Hightree. Leopardstorm moved forward, ready to take up her position, but Falconflight pushed her back into the nursery.

"Look after the kits."

Leopardstorm hissed at his angrily. "I want to fight!"

"And so you will." Pineheart took her place next to her friend. "I will protect the kits with you."

Leopardstorm gave her a terse nod. By now, they could hear the thundering of uncountable cats running towards the camp. There was an obvious air of fear hanging over the cats. Despite their growls and hisses of vengeance, was a certain hint of dread behind the determination. The distant thundering grew louder and louder. Fallingstar flicked his tail, and slowly, the line of cats slunk forward. Rockstorm could see the faint outlines of starry cats starting to appear.

There was a yowl from Waterwhisker as the first cat appeared at the entrance. The LionClan cats pounded forward, pushing back to cats squeezing in through the narrow entrance. The screams and cries of the attackers was louder than any of the LionClanners. Falconflight swiped at a cat's muzzle, relishing in the smell of freshly-spilt enemy blood. His opponent pushed forwards, revealing his huge build. Fluffled out shaggy grey fur made him larger that he seemed, but Falconflight could see through that. He flung himself at the enemy, almost choking at the strong WindClan scent. He clamped his jaws around the cat's neck, tasting the tang of salty blood. The cat struggled to get him off, but his blows weakened as Falconflight sank his thorn-sharp jaws into the WindClan cat's stomach. The cat's head flopped to the side.

"Rainfall!" A ginger-and-white she-cat screamed. She swung around to Falconflight. "Die, you filthy murderer!"

Falconflight met the she-cat with teeth and claws. The she-cat gasped as he threw a volley of swift, short blows to her face, a signature WindClan move.

"How did you know-"

Falconflight cut down the she-cat, slamming his huge paw on the she-cat's head, rendering her unconscious. While his tongue yearned to taste WindClan blood again, his heart did not. He turned away, just to see Darkclaw slice the she-cat's throat open. _She was a waste of life anyways, _Falconflight thought to himself. _Controlled by corrupted leaders. Gullible fools. _Falconflight searched the battle field for another opponent, and his eyes met a white she-cat's Amber eyes stared at him.

"Wingfall?" He meowed slowly.

"Falconkit!"

Falconflight stared at his mother. A wave of memories came back to him, memories he thought he had forgotten. "Mother."

Wingfall's eyes gleamed with resolve. "I have missed you, Falconkit. I will fight alongside you."

Falconflight turned to see a brown tabby bounding over, jaws open in a long cry. Wingfall bounded to his side, and towards the attacker. She crashed into the brown tabby head on.

"Wingfall? What are you doing?" He cried.

"Switching sides," Wingfall hissed. The tom gaped at her. Wingfall threw herself at him, claws flailing, and heartbeats later, he lay on the ground, dead. The tom's irises rolled back, showing the whites of his eyes. Wingfall gestured to her son, nodding.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Vinestar padded into the camp, the sides of his mouth turned up in a grin. He glided up a protruding rock, bringing Blizzardpaw's unconscious body with him. Spottedfall was with him.

"There is Fallingstar, leader of LionClan," Spottedfall pointed out, nodding towards the well-built, grey-and-white tom that was battling two ThunderClan warriors. Vinestar almost felt envious of the leader as Fallingstar knocked them down with strong blows to the heads. Vinestar kicked Blizzardpaw's limp body.

"What are we going to do with her?" Spottedfall meowed irritably.

"She's going to be a ransom."

Vinestar hauled Blizzardpaw up, dangling her over the edge of the rock. Fallingstar has spotted him. He advanced, lips pulled back in a snarl. Spottedfall placed her unsheathed claw on Blizzardpaw's neck, pressing in so that beads of red blood were starting to appear. Fallingstar stopped. He looked hopeless, a lost soul that didn't belong in the battle raged around him. If he advanced, Blizzardpaw would die. If he left, she would die anyways. Vinestar nodded at Spottedfall.

"Cats of the Clans!" She yowled above the ruckus. "Your great leader, Vinestar, would like to speak."

Cats froze. If Vinestar wanted to speak, they were going to listen.

"Fallingstar of LionClan," Vinestar meowed bitterly. "See Blizzardpaw? You surrender to _us_, and she lives. You continue fighting, she dies."

"No!" a brown LionClan apprentice cried out.

Vinestar smiled at the apprentice. "Oh, yes."

Fallingstar glared at the leader. "We will never surrender to cats like you."

Vinestar looked around the camp. Dead bodies littered the ground. "It looks like half of your Clan is already dead, Fallingstar. You sure you want more to die?"

There was a flash of anguish in Fallingstar's eyes. "My warriors came into this battle to fight for their Clan. I won't let my Clanmates die in vain."

Vinestar scoffed. "Fallingstar, why should you care about cats below you? They are insignificant."

Spottedfall started to slide her claw along Blizzardpaw's neck. "You sure, Fallingstar?" Vinestar meowed.

"Yes."

Fallingstar leapt up to the rock, pushing Spottedfall away, while kicking Vinestar in the belly. He pushed Blizzardpaw over the edge, wincing as she awoke with a crash. Vinestar hissed as Fallingstar clawed at his sides, drawing blood. How dare he do that to him? Vinestar fought back, attacking Fallingstar with the same ferocity.

"ShadowClan, fight for LionClan!"

Vinestar's ears pricked. Did he hear correctly? Moonstar stood over Vinestar, eyes blazing with hate.

"I am sick of death, Vinestar. I don't like killing other innocent ShadowClan cats. I don't like your policies. Silverstar may have, but I don't. Too many lives have been lost because of you. Don't you think it's time we ended yours?"

* * *

Darkstorm lunged at a ThunderClan cat, delighted to feel a writhing Thundercat under his claws. His teeth met the Thundercat's neck, and heartbeats later, the body went limp. The crimson blood that dotted his muzzle was hardly visible against his black fur. His heart felt no pity for Vinestar's puppets. The ShadowClan cats had started to turn _good_, contrary to popular belief that they were the 'evil' Clan. The bloodlust they once possessed had faded away. They were all tired, tired of pointless murder.

Darkstorm sank his claws into another opponent. His claws flew across the cat's flanks, leaving deep wounds that would most definitely scar. As he whirled around, a hurricane of teeth and claws, he felt that justice was going to be served tonight. Another cat was brought down by his attacks, and another. They had always said he was a good fighter.

Fallingstar cried out as Vinestar threw a powerful blow to his face. Moonstar returned to blow with a swipe at the shoulder, then one to the leg. Spottedfall lunged at Fallingstar, taking advantage of his pain, only to be pushed away by an unknown force. A starry cat materialized beside Spottedfall. Fallingstar smiled at the cat.

"Splashfur," he smiled at his mother thankfully. Another cat appeared next to her. "Russetwhisker." Fallingstar dipped his head to the former LionClan deputy.

"We are here for vengeance," Russetwhisker meowed. "And revenge."

"And you will get it," Fallingstar replied as one by one, more ancestors appeared in the battlefield. Vinestar looked surprised at how many there were.

"I guess you never really realized just how many cats you killed," Fallingstar meowed grimly. "You wished for a perfect Clan, with nothing out of the ordinary, a Clan that was strong and powerful, not burdened by deformities. I supposed what we can learn from you is to be careful what you wish for."

* * *

**Darkstorm- Lynxtail's OC! Hope you liked this chapter, battle scenes are cool, but hard to write :( **

**Updates will probably be slow since I have exams this week :( I am anticipating another chapter on Friday ;( Sorry, I will try to fit another tomorrow :( **

_**-Cloud(y) of the Shire c:**_


	30. Chapter 26

**Finally! Another chapter to The Rejection! Hope you enjoy this one :D Sorry for the slow updates though...**

**Snowsong of SnowClan- YESH go Fallingstar!**

**Mnaseer2001- heh, I hate Vinestar too. **

**NatureHeart10- *steadies Vinestar pinata* **

**That-girl-from-outer-space6 - yay thank you! :3**

**o0Lynxtail0o- no problem with the OC! Cheers for Darkstorm!**

**walkswithwheels- well, Vinestar elected Stormcrest ****_before _****coming up with the rule, and there is a certain incident that makes him do so...you'll see...:)**

**Lilacstream99- Yes, GO SHADOWCLAN!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Vinestar screeched in pain as a life was ripped from him. He had been tackled by a horde of ancestors, and their teeth and claws proved too much for the formidable tom. Vinestars body went limp, and the cats stepped away, dipping their heads at Fallingstar, then leaping back into the fray.

Vinestar opened his eyes to StarClan. They looked rather grim, but Vinestar ignored them, instead focusing on his starry outline joining the seven others. Vinestar felt a pang of unease when he realized he was on his last life.

"Retreat, Vinestar."

Vinestar swung around, only to be faced with thin air. Vinestar looked around feverishly, trying to find the source of the sound.

"You will rue the day you attacked them, Vinestar," the voice continued. Vinestar didn't want to admit it, but he was the slightest bit spooked by the voice. It was piercing and wise, and sounded like it was all-knowing. "You will rue the day Stormcrest was thrown out."

I will not retreat!" Vinestar protested. "My warriors came here to eradicate the Unnaturals, and it will be achieved! We are _not _cowards!"

"I am afraid you are, Vinestar," the voice said grimly. "You were scared enough to come up with the rule in the first place. Behind the hard shell you formed around yourself, you're just a scared little _kit._ Don't hide from the truth. StarClan will know better than anybody else what happened to you."  
Vinestar did remember what had happened. His mother, her name was Berrymist. She was kind and gentle, and would hate to harm a fly. Her murderer, he was an Unnatural. His anger had been unstoppable. Vinestar's desire for revenge was brought out on all the deformed cats in the Clan. _They're all the same,_ he had told himsef the night he found his mother's dead body and uncovered her murderer. _They are all the same, heartless, foxhearted fools. _Vinestar had cast them out, killed them and abandoned them, all for one murder of the one cat he loved – Berrymist.

"Do you remember, Vinestar?" the voice asked him.

"Yes, I do." He replied. "But the Unnaturals still deserve death. They're all the same mangepelts they always were; _none_ of them are different from the cat that killed my mother."

"Vinestar, clear your mind. Your hate is blinding you."

"No!" Vinestar screamed. "I will avenge my mother! She never deserved to die!"

"Haven't you already avenged her, many times over?" The voice replied.

"Once was never enough," Vinestar muttered. "Now take me back! I need to fight!"

"Vinestar, see through your anger. Please." The voice said. "Just end it, right here, right now, before many more precious lives are lost."

"Do I look like I _care_?" Vinestar yowled. "Do I look like I bother about the lives of my warriors? They said, during their own warrior ceremony, they would die for their Clan. So what if cats died? It's no _big deal_."

"I can't believe you, Vinestar," the voice whispered sadly. "I can't believe you are my son."

Vinestar's jaw dropped. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of his mother's face, before falling back into a slumber, only to wake up to a battle.

* * *

Leopardstorm battled alongside Pineheart, claws slashing wherever there was flesh, and teeth snapping wherever there was fur. She had numerous wounds herself, and her torn out fur was basically plastered on by her blood. Pinehearts left ear was shredded, and her hind leg had a nasty gash. It didn't help that the gold-and-cream she-cat had a wrenched claw. Leopardstorm smashed a cats forehead against the ground, smiling as he wriggled away, his tail trailing on the ground in defeat. Leopardstorm batted a cat away from the nursery entrance, hissing angrily. If they laid a claw on the kits…

Leopardstorm had been overwhelmed since the start of the battle. She and Pineheart had fought hard keeping cats away, but every time they fended off a cat, three more came, fresh and ready for battle. Leopardstorm willed her Clanmates to come to her aid as another blow was thrown at her face. She braced herself for the claws digging into her cheek as she felt the prick of claws on her skin.

However, they never even grazed her cheek. Leopardstorm looked up to see a gold she-cat fighting the cat back. Leopardstorm squinted at the she-cat, noticing the cat's starry outline. Springshine whipped around, smiling at her kit.

"Time to fight some ThunderClan scum, my daughter," Springshine quipped with a wink.

Leopardstorm fell back into battle, mother and daughter matching each other move for move. Leopardstorm felt a burst of excitement as she fought alongside her mother; it was like they were defeating the cats that brought them apart in the first place. They were having vengeance. Springshine smiled at another starry tom that had just appeared next to Leopardstorm. Leopardstorm had never seen him before, but she knew who he was.

"Stormcrest," she greeted.

"Leopardstorm."

With the two starry warriors at her side, Leopardstorm fought even harder than before. She felt that she could not let them down, that if she failed, they would be disappointed with her. There was a flash of russet fur and Foxfern was by Stormcrest's side, eyes glimmering with tears.

"I will fight with you, Stormcrest," she murmured. "I should have so long ago, but I didn't. I will make up for it now."

* * *

Leopardstorm burst through a barricade of cats, what was left of her fur fluffed out, and tail lashing. Claws met claws as she swung around in midair, throwing many blows at the enemy cats lashing up at her. She had been separated from Pineheart and the rest of the nursery defenders in the battle, and Leopardstorm had no chances to shoulder her way back. The camp was overflowing with cats, and she could hardly see the nursery. Leopardstorm plunged back into the clump of cats, attacking them from the top. She balanced on top of a rather large and brutal WindClan cat, unbalancing him. She leapt into an emptier spot, using the tom as a launching pad. The tom gasped for breath. Leopardstorm gave him a final kick to the chest before her gaze locked on the leaders battling. Vinestar had pinned Fallingstar to the ground, while Moonstar had tackled Spottedfall down, and was giving her a tough time escaping. Leopardstorm raced towards her leader, determination in her gaze. She remembered her vow as she left the ThunderClan camp as a kit.

_Defeat Vinestar. Get rid of the stupid rule. _

Leopardstorm flung herself at Vinestar, unbalancing the much larger tom. She nipped at his front paws, then pushed him off the ledge with a huge shove. Vinestar did not make a sound as he crashed onto the ground. Leopardstorm leapt down, circling the tom. She clawed him every time he made an attempt to get up, so Vinestar laid on the ground, angry gaze burning her pelt.

"Do you remember me?" Leopardstorm hissed.

"How can I forget a loudmouth?" Vinestar snarled. "It's not that tricky to remember a cat as defiant as you, Leopard_kit_."

"Leopard_storm_, you mangepelt," Leopardstorm shot back. "I vowed that night I would get rid of you and your mousebrained rule. The time has come for that to happen."

Vinestar darted at her, claws scoring down her flanks, while Leopardstorm fought back with equal ferocity. Claws dug painfully into her flesh, but Leopardstorm ignored the aching pain. She was going to succeed, or die trying. Paws pressed down on her throat, choking her. Vinestar pressed down harder. Leopardstorm's eyes rolled back, but heartbeats later, she kicked out with her legs, using up the last of her energy. Vinestar hobbled backwards, reeling from the power behind her kick. Leopardstorm sucked in air, dazed from his attack. She was the first to recover.

Just as Vinestar looked up, she was already on him. Claws tore through his flanks, hind legs battering his stomach, and teeth mauling his face. The weak defence put up by Vinestar did not deter Leopardstorm in any way. She continued her brutal attacks, feeling no pity for the leader. Fallingstar was locked in battle with Rabbitstar, but his stare was fixed on Leopardstorm. He had decided it was her battle to fight, and he would gladly give her the chance to finish it by herself.

Leopardstorm stepped back from Vinestar's bloody body, smiling triumphantly as Vinestar flopped to the ground, sides heaving from the impact. He stared at Hawkwing, his medicine cat, who had taken shelter in a bush not far away.

"Help me," he croaked. "Heal me."

"I will-" Hawkwing paused. "No, I won't, Vinestar. You have hurt too many cats. A medicine cat's duty is to save injured cats, true, but StarClan would never forgive me if I save the likes of _you_. I am sorry Vinestar, but from the way you are right now, there is nothing I can do to save you."

Vinestar hacked into the ground, and Leopardstorm could see dark crimson blood soaking into the already blood-soaked ground. His eyes reflected the anger in her eyes.

So Vinestar lay dying, in the battle he created, the battle that he had built up one cat at a time. Leopardstorm sat at his head, eyes cast down and tears flowing. The happiness of the defeat of Vinestar was just too wonderful.

But only then, as the enemy was dying, did she wonder how many cats were killed because of the Rejection.

* * *

**BUAHAHA! FINALLY! VINESTAR IS DEAD! YAY! LETS CELEBRATE! *pulls out party poppers and party hats and tosses to everybody* LETS HAVE A PARTY!**

"But only then, as the enemy was dying, did she wonder how many cats were killed because of the Rejection."

**^^I have been thinking of this sentence for ages and ages and couldn't wait to use it :3 You have no idea how delighted I was when I used it. I was like YAS SO EPIC YASSS. heh. **

**ANYHOWW, lets play a game of "Vinestar Pinata", as suggested by NatureHeart10! *gives NatureHeart10 dancing Leopardstorm plushie* **

***sets up pinata* Just thwack Vinestar in the reviews :) *WHACK* **

**Also, I have started a new story, which is the next story after I finish The Rejection. Slow updates for now, but I will be updating soon c: Check it out guys! **

**xx**

**Cloudy**


	31. Epilogue

**Wow. So we have come to the end of The Rejection. A big THANK YOU to all people who reviewed, favourite-d and followed this story. I couldn't have done it without you guys :D I really appreciate your support. My new story, The Disappearing Clans, is going to start updating soon, so keep a look out for that!**

**So onwards to the last chapter of the Rejection. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Epilogue

Brightnose, Waterwhisker, Darkclaw, Littleflame, Goldenwing, Mistywing and Bouncefoot's bodies lay below Hightree, their pelts licked clean of the blood that stained their surviving Clanmates. Fallingstar stood above them, on Hightree, eyes shining with grief. Leopardstorm gathered the kits closer to her, shielding them from the awful sight that was in front of them. Blizzardpaw was sobbing into Clawpaws shoulder, while the grief-stricken tom stroked her back with his tail. His mentor had been brought down by four cats, and practically shredded. Her body was hardly recognizable. While the other dead warriors had relatively clean fur, Mistywing's still remained bloody. Leopardstorm, herself was visibly upset by her own mentors death. She had tried to save Brightnose, but to no avail. She blamed the she-cats death on herself. She glanced at Skyfur, Brightnose's would-be mate. He had lost a sister, _and _Brightnose. Leopardstorm looked away, unable to take it. It was all her fault.

It was her fault. Cats never would have died if she wasn't so slow in getting away from the place where she had been abandoned. If she had been faster, and listened, Moongorse never would have spotted Falconflight and her. Vinestar never would have known. Spottedstar would still be sane and the leader. Everything would have been fine. No one would be dead. It was all. Her. Fault.

Leopardstorm choked back a wail of despair, instead, hacking violently, her body shaking with each cough. Falconflight rushed to her side.

"Leopardstorm, are you okay?" he asked, licking her ear affectionately.

"It's _all my fault_!" She wailed. "They died because of _me_!"

Falconflight stared at her for a moment, confused. Heartbeats later, there was a glimmer of understanding in his bicoloured eyes, which was quickly replaced by anguish. "No, Leopardstorm. Don't blame yourself."

"How can I not blame myself when it's me to blame?" Leopardstorm screamed. "I took too long, so Moongorse found out. Then Vinestar knew, then everybody knew! All because of me!"

"Leopardstorm, listen!" Falconflight shouted over her moans. "Everyone knew there would be a battle eventually. You have nothing to do with it."

"But I _do_." Leopardstorm insisted. "I caused _everything_."

"You caused Vinestars death, Leopardstorm.' Falconflight meowed slowly.

"So what?" Leopardstorm muttered.

"You ended Vinestar's reign of terror." Falconflight whispered. "You avenged our dead Clanmates. They died to stop Vinestar. And that's what you did. Stopped him."

"They did not die in vain, Leopardstorm," Fallowflight meowed kindly. "You did an amazing thing."

"Some feat it was," Leopardstorm growled. "Taking too long to move."

"Leopardstorm!" Falconflight shouted, exasperated. "Stop it! Stop blaming yourself! You never meant for it to happen. No one blames you."

"What matters is my opinion," she replied. "And my opinion is that it's _my fault._"

"No!" Falconflight meowed. "It's not your fault!"

"It _is_!"

"It is _not_!"

"It-"

"_No_!"

Leopardstorm paused, trying to have a grasp of the situation. The death of cats, due to her fear. She remembered how scared she was when Falconflight told her to go with him. How selfish of her. Leopardstorm squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block the images, but it did nothing but came back even faster, and more horrible. They snapped open, and Leopardstorm's eyes met Applekits.

"Leopardstorm, you don't seem so good."

Leopardstorm felt her heart melt. In front of her, in a place ridden with death, was new life. Leopardstor felt lighter, happier. She looked at the other four kits pressed against her. _New life, new life, new life, new life, new life. New life. _Leopardstorm looked up at Falconflight.

"In the face of danger, LionClan bloomed even more than it ever did in the face of peace. Battle has made cats understand that you cannot always live in secret. Our secret is out, and we have enforced out existence by fighting for it." Leopardstorm whispered. "I have made this Clan stronger."

"Yes, you have." Fallingstar smiled. "Leopardstorm, you are correct."

Leopardstorm felt a smile flicker across her face. "Thank you, Fallingstar."

"No, Leopardstorm." Falconflight meowed. "Thank _you_."

* * *

**For the second time, thank you to ****everyone****!** **Your support was the one thing that got me going/updating. Love you guys :3**

**Also, I would appreciate it if you would check out my new forum, **

**WINGCLAN!**

**/shove link (ignore the spaces)**

** www . fanfiction forum / WingClan / 160736 /**

**It is quite new, and I believe it has quite a lot of potential. Go join :D**

**Well, thank you (for the third time) and hoping to see you around in the future! See you c:**

**-Cloudy :3**


End file.
